Destiny
by NanaFujoshi
Summary: Takdir yang mempertemukan mereka kembali. Suatu takdir yang terulang kembali. EXO fic. KrisTao/TaoRis HunHan ChanBaek/BaekYeol SuLay ChenMin KaiDo
1. Chapter 1

__New Fanfiction by NanaFujoshi.

Title: Destiny

-0-

_Mereka, orang-orang yang terpilih_

_Pemilik kekuatan terkuat di Bumi_

_Dua belas manusia _

_Dua belas manusia yang bersatu_

_Untuk menyelamatkan Bumi serta isi-nya_

_Dari kehancuran yang sebentar lagi datang_

_Tetapi.._

_Tidak semua orang menerima takdir mereka_

_Beberapa orang.. menolak takdir ini_

_Dan memutuskan untuk pergi_

_Pergi sejauh mungkin_

_Agar tidak bisa ditemukan_

_Dan tidak ikut andil dalam pertempuran ini.._

-0-

Aku, mengingat semua-nya

Semua kilasan masa lalu

Masa lalu yang tak ingin kuingat lagi

Maafkan aku..

Bukan-nya aku tidak mau menyelamatkan planet indah ini..

Tapi..

Aku tidak sanggup.

Aku tidak mau lagi mengulang apa yang terjadi dulu

Kejadian yang.. buruk.

Buruk sekali

Disaat.. orang yang kukasihi..

Pergi. Pergi jauh dari hidup-ku

Tidak dapat kuraih lagi..

-Luhan-

Aku tidak mengingat apa yang terjadi

Tiba-tiba aku berada disini

Dan tiba-tiba aku disuruh menyelamatkan tempat tinggal-ku

Planet indah bernama Bumi

Semua orang mengatakan aku spesial

Tapi.. aku tidak merasa seperti itu

Aku, tidak spesial, kan?

-Xiumin-

Ini, takdir-ku, bukan?

Tiba-tiba masa lalu-ku kembali lagi

Merusak hidup-ku yang kukira sudah sempurna

Mengulang kembali kisah yang telah terjadi dahulu

Namun gagal untuk kuselesai-kan

Bisa-kah.. bisakah aku lari?

Lari dari takdir yang menyeramkan ini

Lari, dari takdir yang terus berusaha mengejar-ku

Dan tidak akan berhenti mengejar-ku,

Sampai aku menyelesaikan-nya

-Kris-

Aku tidak mengerti

Apa yang terjadi?

Mengapa semua orang terlihat kesal?

Apa yang salah?

Apakah mengulang kembali takdir yang belum diselesai-kan

Mengulang kembali kejadian masa lalu

Mengulang semua-nya untuk menyelamat-kan Bumi..

Begitu menyebalkan?

Aku merasa senang semua-nya dapat berkumpul lagi

Aku senang melihat semua-nya berkumpul

Tapi..

Mereka terlihat tidak senang..

-Tao-

Aku lelah

Lelah sekali

Mengapa takdir ini terulang kembali?

Aku senang,

Dapat bertemu dengan sebelas orang lain-nya

Tapi..

Aku tidak mau mengulang kembali

Mengulang sesuatu yang sangat menyakit-kan

Mengulang sesuatu yang membuat memori buruk terpantri di otak-ku

Sebuah memori, ingatan,

Yang tidak dapat terlupakan dari otak-ku

Walaupun..

Aku sudah berusaha melupakan-nya

Sekuat apa-pun usaha-ku

-Chen-

Aku bukan siapa-siapa

Aku tidak penting

Benar-kan?

Lalu, aku tidak dibutuhkan, kan?

Kalau begitu..

Aku boleh pergi, kan?

Aku ingin pergi

Menghindar dari takdir ini

Aku tidak peduli

Untuk saat ini tidak peduli

Pada kesebelas orang lain-nya

Aku, belajar untuk tidak memperdulikan orang lain dari kesalahan masa lalu

Karena, suatu bentuk kepedulian

Hanya akan berbuah.. rasa sakit

Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk pergi

Dan tidak mengikuti takdir ini

Takdir yang menyeramkan

-Lay-

Aku merindukan-mu

Rindu.. sekali

Tapi, mengapa kau tidak peduli?

Mengapa..?

Kau pergi

Menjauh dari takdir ini

Takdir yang seharus-nya mempertemukan kita kembali

Tapi, biarlah..

Lebih baik,

Sekarang aku memfokuskan diri-ku

Untuk menyelamatkan Bumi dan seluruh isi-nya

Dari 'mereka'

-Suho-

Mengapa hidup-ku ini tiba-tiba dirusak?

Dirusak oleh suatu hal yang menyebalkan

Yah, aku tidak masalah, sebenar-nya

Tapi..

Aku lelah

Aku menyerah

Untuk apa mengulang suatu masa lalu

Yang dahulu kala telah dilakukan?

Aku malas

Mengulang lagi suatu masa lalu

Masa lalu yang..

Tidak perlu diingat

-Chanyeol-

Kilasan masa lalu itu, terulang di otak-ku

Dan..

Aku merasa..

Sakit

Bahkan rasa sakit di masa lalu itu masih sangat kuingat jelas

Kilasan memori

Kilasan ingatan

Kilasan masa lalu

Tapi.. aku senang

Kita dapat bertemu lagi..

Bertemu lagi dan menjadi suatu kesatuan kembali

Seperti beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu

Jujur saja,

Aku merindukan wajah kalian semua

-D.O-

Ada apa sebenar-nya?

Ada apa sih, dengan orang-orang ini?

Aku tidak mengerti

Tiba-tiba mereka mengajak-ku berkumpul

Dan membicarakan sesuatu yang tak kumengerti

Menyelamat-kan Bumi? Hah? Bisa apa aku?

Bahkan bermain Basket saja aku tidak bisa

Tapi ini?

Menyelamatkan Bumi?

Memang aku siapa?

Sungguh.. aneh

Aku tidak mengerti.. Sungguh

-Baekhyun-

Hhh.

Benar-kan, apa yang kupikir-kan?

Pasti masa lalu ini akan terulang lagi

Aku sudah menunggu saat-saat ini, memang

Saat dimana aku akan bertemu dengan 'mereka' lagi

Aku tidak peduli dengan yang lain-nya

Aku, akan melawan mereka dengan tangan-ku sendiri

Dan aku,

Tidak akan melepaskan mereka lagi

Tidak akan membiarkan mereka lolos

Tidak akan mengulang masa lalu yang 'gagal' itu

-Kai-

Dasar orang-orang bodoh

Mau saja percaya

Dengan ramalan di buku tua itu

Hhh.

Aku tidak percaya

Tentu saja

Masa bodoh dengan ramalan itu

Ramalan itu tidak boleh dipercayai

Aku bahkan tidak percaya pada wajah kalian semua

Wajah-wajah penuh dusta

Wajah..

Yang dahulu..

Pernah mengisi hari-hari ku

-Sehun-

-0-

Yeyy, gimana? Bagus ga? Ini project FF baru-ku .-. Kalau bagus dan dapet respon positif, aku bakalan lanjut FF ini secepat mungkin. So, mind to review? ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Destiny

Cast: All EXO Member

Pair: Official Pair

Summary: Takdir yang mempertemukan mereka kembali. Suatu takdir yang terulang kembali. EXO fic. KrisTao/TaoRis HunHan ChanBaek/BaekYeol SuLay ChenMin KaiDo

Disclaimer: Semua member EXO itu punya tuhan dan orangtua mereka. Tapi cerita ini berasal dari otak-ku.

-0-

_Ketika dua belas orang bertemu_

_Dua belas orang yang memiliki kekuatan terkuat_

_Maka Bumi akan selamat_

_Selamat dari kehancuran yang akan datang_

_Namun, bila terjadi perselisihan diantara dua belas orang tersebut_

_Maka.._

_Akan terjadi suatu pertempuran_

_Diantara dua belas namja itu sendiri_

_Dan lawan mereka_

_Sang 'Sieben'_

_Akan menghasut beberapa dari mereka_

_Agar bergabung dengan-nya_

-0-

Terlihat seorang namja tinggi memakai kacamata, sedang membaca sebuah buku yang terlihat sudah tua. Ia terlihat membolak-balik halaman demi halaman buku itu. Ia mengerutkan dahi-nya ketika membaca sesuatu yang ia tak mengerti.

'_Frost, Telepathy, Flight, Water, Healer, Light, Lightning, Flame, Earth, Time Controller, Teleporter, Wind. Disaat mereka bersatu, tidak akan ada yang dapat mengalahkan mereka, namun.._'

Erm, seperti-nya bukan tidak mengerti. Namun penasaran. Karena, halaman itu tersobek dan tidak terdapat lanjutan-nya.

"Aish! Bagaimana ini?"

Namja tinggi itu menutup buku itu keras. Karena kesal. Siapa yang tidak kesal, jika sedang menyelidiki sesuatu, dan satu-satu-nya bukti penyelidikan itu hilang?

"Aku harus bagaimana? Aishh…,"gumam namja itu kesal

Ia melihat jam-nya. Sudah lewat 25 menit dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Namja itu kembali menggumam kesal.

"Aish. Pasti begini. Orang itu.. benar-benar!"

Tiba-tiba, setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, seorang namja yang tidak kalah tinggi dari namja itu, datang. Ia membawa sebuah tas kecil. Entah isi-nya apa.

"Aigoo! Mianhae, Wu Fan-ah,"kata namja itu "Aku tadi harus mengurus eomma-ku dulu, karena itu aku terlambat,"

Namja yang dipanggil Wu Fan itu, terlihat kesal sekali. Ia menatap tajam kearah namja yang membawa tas kecil itu.

"Jangan panggil aku Wu Fan! Panggil aku, Kris!"kata namja tinggi itu, Wu Fan. Eh, maksud-ku, Kris

"Aish, baiklah, Kris,"kata namja dengan tas kecil itu "Bagaimana? Sudah menemukan hal baru tentang ramalan tidak jelas itu?"

"Hey! Bukan ramalan tidak jelas! Tapi itu tentang masa lalu kita!"kata Kris yang langsung memukul kepala namja dengan tas kecil itu dengan buku tua tersebut

"Yakk! Jangan pukul aku! Sakit, tau!"

"Aku tidak peduli. Biar saja kau bertambah bodoh, Chanyeol,"

Namja dengan tas kecil itu, Chanyeol, mendiam-kan ucapan Kris. Ia mengusap-usap kepala-nya yang terasa sakit.

Kris mendudukkan diri-nya disofa empuk yang berada diruangan itu. Ia membuka kembali buku tua yang sudah sekitar satu jam yang lalu ia baca.

Chanyeol mengikuti langkah Kris. Mendudukkan diri-nya disofa, tepat disebelah Kris. Ia mengintip sedikit buku yang dibaca oleh Kris itu.

"Kris, tau tidak? Kurasa kau membuang-buang waktu dengan…,"

Chanyeol memotong ucapan-nya ketika melihat Kris mendelik tajam kearah-nya. Ia menghela nafas kesal dan mengeluarkan handphone-nya.

"Untuk apa sih? Buang-buang waktu,"

"Itu kan masa lalu, untuk apa diungkit-ungkit?"

"Hidup-ku yang sekarang sudah sempurna,"

"Aku tidak mau lagi bertemu dengan mereka,"

Gumaman-gumaman seperti itu terus keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak mempedulikan Kris yang sedaritadi sudah menatap tajam kearah-nya. Ia tidak peduli. Jika Kris tidak mendengarkan pendapat-nya, mengapa ia harus mendengarkan pendapat Kris?

"Chanyeol.. kau tau Light, kan?"

DEG

Chanyeol terdiam. Light. Ia begitu merindukan nama itu. Rindu sekali.. tapi, ia tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan-nya. Dan sial-nya, ia malah bertemu dengan namja tinggi yang temperamental seperti ini –menurut Chanyeol- sang _Flight_.

"Ahaha.. itu sudah masa lalu, Flight-ah,"kata Chanyeol, sambil menyebut nama _asli_ Kris

"Masa lalu, masa lalu, memang aku tak tau, kalau kau masih mengingat Light dengan jelas, Flame-ah,"kata Kris, mengikuti Chanyeol. Memanggil nama _asli_-nya

"Aku.. aish. Kenapa jadi membicarakan Light? Ubah topik,"

"Tidak mau,"

"Ubah topik atau aku akan mencari _Time Controller _-mu, Flight,"ancam Chanyeol

Kris terdiam begitu mendengar kata _Time Controller_. Dua kata itu sudah bisa membungkam-nya. Karena.. begitu mendengar nama itu, berbagai kilasan memori langsung terpantri diotak-nya.

"_Gege! Jangan terbang terus! Atau aku akan menghentikan waktu!_"

"_Ge, aku betul-betul menyayangi kalian semua,_"

"_Seandai-nya aku mati nanti, aku berharap kita dapat bertemu lagi, suatu saat nanti, Flight-ge,_"

"_Gege, selamat.. tinggal. Kris, ge…,_"

Kris menggeleng-gelengkan kepala-nya. Berusaha menghilangkan berbagai macam memori itu dari otak-nya. Ia tidak mau, tidak mau mengingat memori menyakitkan itu lagi.

-0-

Seorang namja bermata panda terlihat sedang berjalan perlahan sambil sesekali menyenandungkan lagu-lagu favorit-nya. Namja itu tersenyum cerah. Seakan tidak memiliki kesedihan dalam hidup-nya.

Beberapa orang yang melihat namja tersebut menggigit jari-nya sangking gemas-nya. Lihat-lah. Namja itu.. ya ampun. Kyeopta.

Namja itu berhenti berjalan ketika merasa-kan Handphone milik-nya bergetar. Ia tersenyum riang ketika membaca caller ID-nya.

"Annyeong, Sehunnie~"sapa namja itu riang

"Mwo? Ahh ne, aku sedang diperjalanan pulang~"

"Ehh? Halmeoni ada dirumah? Aigoo! Bilang halmeoni untuk memasak makanan favorit-ku, ne? Aishh, aku tidak sabaarrr~"

"Eumm, ne, sebentar lagi aku sampai kok,"

"Ehh? Baekhyunnie hyung juga ada? Aihh~ Rumah kita pasti ramai! Aku akan sampai sebentar lagi Sehunnie, tunggu akuu!"

"Ne, pay pay,"

Namja itu menaruh handphone-nya disaku-nya. Ia terlihat berjalan semakin cepat. Terlihat sangat tidak sabar untuk sampai dirumah-nya.

"Annyeong, aku pulangg~~"kata namja itu ketika sampai dipintu depan rumah-nya

"Aigoo, cucu-kuu,"

Seorang yeoja yang terlihat sudah tua menghampiri namja bermata panda itu. Namja bermata panda itu langsung berlari kearah yeoja itu dan memeluk-nya.

"Halmeoni~ Aku sangat rindu dengan halmeoni~"

"Ne, halmeoni juga sangat merindukan cucu halmeoni satu ini, bagaimana kabar-mu, Tao-ah?"

Tao, nama namja itu, melepaskan pelukan-nya dan menatap yeoja dihadapan-nya itu penuh sayang. Ia sangat merindukan yeoja yang ia panggil halmeoni ini.

"Aku baik-baik saja, halmeoni. Seharus-nya aku yang menanyakan kabar halmeoni,"kata Tao "Bagaimana kabar halmeoni?"

"Halmeoni baik-baik saja, apalagi dengan bantuan Baekhyun, Tao,"

"Syukurlah, oh ya, Baekhyunnie hyung mana, halmeoni?"tanya Tao sambil mengedarkan pandangan-nya kesegala penjuru arah

"Ia sedang didapur bersama Sehun, sedang memasak ramen, mungkin, atau sedang memaksa Sehun memakan wortel,"

"Ehh? Memaksa Sehun memakan wortel? Ikuutttt,"

Tao langsung berlari menuju dapur. Yeoja yang sudah berumur tersebut tersenyum menatap Tao.

"Time Controller, Light, dan Wind.. aigoo, ketiga pemegang kekuatan sudah berkumpul lagi, ne?"

-0-

"Aishh, Joonmyeon-ie kemana sih? Kok tidak datang-datang…,"rutuk seorang namja sambil mempout-kan bibir-nya

Namja itu berjalan bolak-balik. Berulang kali mengecek jam-nya. Ia terlihat sangat tidak sabar

_TING TONG_

"Yakk! Itu dia! Akhir-nya datang!"

Namja itu segera berlari menuju pintu rumah-nya. Ia buru-buru membuka pintu-nya.

"JOONMYEON-IE!"

Namja yang berada dibalik pintu tersebut sontak saja kaget karena diteriaki seperti itu. Ia menatap namja yang membuka pintu tadi dengan wajah meminta maaf.

"Eumm.. Kyungie-ah.. eurmm…,"

"Aku sudah menunggu sejam lama-nya! Kau tau?!"bentak namja itu

"Mi-Mianhae, Kyungie-ah, ta-tadi, ada sedikit 'kecelakaan' kecil dijalan,"

"Kecelakaan? Kecelakaan apa? Kau tak apa-apa kan, Suho hyung?"tanya namja yang dipanggil Kyungsoo itu khawatir

"Tidak, tenang saja,"

"Syukurlah,"kata Kyungsoo, atau lebih tepat-nya, D.O "Oh ya, hyung bawa buku yang kutitip, tidak?"

"Buku 'Dua Belas Kekuatan' kan? Aku bawa,"kata namja yang dipanggil Joonmyeon atau Suho itu

"Ne! Sini mana? Aku sudah penasaran sekali,"kata D.O

"Emm, sebentar…,"

Tangan Suho terlihat mencari-cari sesuatu didalam tas-nya. Lalu, ia mengeluarkan suatu buku yang terlihat sudah tua. Buku-nya sudah lusuh sekali. Bahkan sampul-nya nyaris hilang.

"Dan, D.O-ah, mian, aku membawakan-mu versi Jepang-nya,"

"Ne, tidak apa, aku mengerti sedikit-sedikit kok,"kata D.O sambil melangkah memasuki rumah-nya "Ayo masuk, hyung!"

Suho mengikuti langkah D.O memasuki rumah yang sudah ia singgahi sejak dulu. Suho dan D.O merupakan teman sejak kecil. Bahkan D.O sudah menganggap Suho seperti kakak sendiri.

"Hyung, kalau tidak salah.. aku.. Earth, kan?"

"Ne.. dan aku, Water,"

D.O tersenyum pahit. Ia kembali mengingat semua tentang masa lalu-nya. Masa lalu yang cukup menyakitkan. Dan membuat ia mengingat semua tentang seorang namja bernama 'teleporter'.

"Kabar Teleporter, bagaimana ya, hyung?"tanya D.O dengan suara sedikit serak

"A-Aku tidak tau.. aku tidak tau bagaimana kabar sepuluh orang lain-nya D.O-ah.. aku bahkan tidak tau kabar Healer,"

Suho tersenyum pahit. Mengikuti D.O. Betapa ia merindukan sosok cantik yang disebut 'Healer' itu. Namja yang dulu sangat ia cintai, bahkan, sampai sekarang Suho masih mencintai namja cantik itu.

"Hyung.. aku juga, merindukan Time Controller, Light, Telepathy, aku merindukan mereka semua, hyung,"kata D.O serak, ia sudah hampir menangis "Aku bahkan tidak tau kabar terakhir dari Wind, ia menghilang, secepat nama-nya,"

"Time Controller yaa…,"gumam Suho. Ia tersenyum mengingat namja polos tersebut "Pemimpin kita-pun, Flight, apa kabar-nya, ya?"

"Flame juga…,"

"Lightning…,"

"Frost juga..,"

"Aku merindukan mereka semua..,"

-0-

"Chen! Berhenti memainkan petir-mu!"

"Eheheh, mianhae, Telepathy Hyung,"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu disini! Siapa tau 'mereka' bisa mendengar,"kata seorang namja yang dipanggil 'Telepathy' itu

"Ehh.. ne..,"

"Sudah ayo masuk, kau pasti lapar kan?"

Namja yang dipanggil Chen itu mengangguk dengan semangat. Perut-nya memang sudah protes minta makan daritadi. Ia sudah sangat kelaparan.

"Luhannie hyung, masak apa?"tanya Chen

"Eumm.. bulgogi. Waeyo?"

"Ani, aku hanya bertanya,"kata Chen sambil tersenyum senang

-Di ruang makan-

Chen dan namja satu lagi, yang bernama Luhan, mendudukkan diri-nya berhadapan dimeja makan kecil yang memang hanya tersedia kursi untuk dua orang. Dimeja sudah tersaji dua porsi bulgogi.

"Seperti-nya enak, hum…,"

Chen mulai memakan bulgogi-nya dengan lahap. Sesekali ia berhenti makan untuk mengobrol dengan Luhan.

"Luhannie hyung, sudah mendapat sinyal dari Frost?"tanya Chen, sorot mata-nya sedikit sendu

Luhan menghentikan makannya begitu mendengar kata-kata Chen. Ia menatap sedih Chen. Ia tau, betapa rindu-nya Chen pada sosok yang ia panggil 'Frost' itu. Luhan pun merasakan hal yang sama. Perasaan rindu yang tidak dapat ditahan lagi. Bukan, bukan berarti Luhan merindukan 'Frost' juga. Luhan merindukan orang lain. Orang yang.. pernah mengisi hati-nya.

"Be-Belum.. keberadaan-nya sangat sulit kutemukan,"kata Luhan sedih '_Bahkan aku belum menemukan Wind,_'batin Luhan

"Begitu ya..,"kata Chen sambil tersenyum pahit "Ya sudahlah, ayo kita lanjut-kan makan, hyung! Pasti suatu saat nanti kita dapat menemukan mereka~"

'_Aku harap tidak, aku tidak mau. Kalau kita bertemu lagi, berduabelas, berarti.. takdir akan terulang kembali,_'

-0-

"Xiuminnie,"

"Ahh, ne? Waeyo, Yixing-ah?"

"Eumm, kau tidak ingat sesuatu tentang Frost? Atau Lightning?"

Namja yang dipanggil Xiuminnie itu mengerutkan dahi-nya tidak mengerti. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini sahabat-nya ini sering sekali menanyakan tentang Frost atau Lightning? Yang Xiumin tau, Frost dan Lightning itu Bahasa Inggris. Ya kan?

"Aku tidak tau, Yixing-ah, kan sudah berulangkali kubilang,"kata Xiumin

"Ahh.. mianhae,"kata namja yang dipanggil Yixing, atau Lay itu

"Ehh, tidak usah minta maaf, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan, namun, aku sama sekali tidak tau jawaban-nya,"kata Xiumin

Lay tersenyum hambar. '_Ternyata percuma. Xiumin hyung belum mengingat apapun,_'batin Lay

"Lay, ayo kekelas, sebentar lagi pasti pelajaran dimulai,"ajak Xiumin

"Ahh, ne. Kajja, hyung,"kata Lay sambil berjalan mendului Xiumin

"Yakk! Tunggu!"

Lay tidak mendengarkan perkataan Xiumin setelah itu. Ia sibuk berfikir.

'_Tidak apa-kan, kalau Xiumin hyung tidak mengingat-nya? Lagipula, aku juga tidak mau kembali ke masa lalu, lupakan saja masa lalu,_'batin Lay

-0-

Seorang namja sedang terduduk diatap sebuah gedung. Ia terlihat kelelahan.

"Aku, semua-nya sia-sia,"gumam namja itu

"Semua-nya, harus bersatu kembali, baru takdir bisa terulang,"

"Sia-sia saja jika hanya aku yang berusaha disini,"

Namja itu bangkit. Ia menghilang dan menghasilkan kepulan asap. Dan tiba-tiba, ia berada diatap gedung seberang-nya.

"Aku harus menemukan yang lain, harus!"

"Flight, Flame, Light, Lightning, Telepathy, Water, Frost, Healer, Time Controller, Wind, dan… Earth…,"

Suara namja itu berubah pelan ketika menyebut 'Earth'. Oh, betapa ia merindukan sosok namja itu. Namja polos. Namja manis bermata bulat. Yang sekarang keberadaan-nya pun tak diketahui-nya.

Namja itu kembali menghilang. Kembali menghasilkan kepulan asap. Namun, tidak terlihat lagi.

Dia adalah.. Teleporter.

-TBC-

Yeyy akhir-nya selesai juga Chap 1-nyaaa xD Gimana? Bagus ga? Rada gaje ya? .-. mianhae *deep bow*

Oh ya, makasih buat yang udah review kemarin. Review lagi, ya?

Balesan Review:

** .5: ne ini udah lanjut :D gomawo ne, udah review :D**

**diao. : ne, gomawo :D**

**SuYeollie: Ini udah dilanjut~ Haha ne, gomawo ya, udah review :D**

** : Yeyy ini udah dilanjut :D Makasih udah bilang FF-ku keren~ Makasih juga udah review yaa :D**

** : mirip ya? Mungkin sih.. karena cerita-nya sama-sama tentang EXO+kekuatan-nya. Tapi tenang aja, aku ga plagiat kok. Ide cerita ini murni dari otak-ku sendiri. Ehehe. Ne ini udah lanjut. Gomawo udah review :D**

**Jin Ki Tao: Haha iya mungkin, lagi jaman :D Ne ini udah ada chap 1-nya. Gomawo udah review :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Destiny

Cast: All EXO Member

Pair: Official Pair

Summary: Takdir yang mempertemukan mereka kembali. Suatu takdir yang terulang kembali. EXO fic. KrisTao/TaoRis HunHan ChanBaek/BaekYeol SuLay ChenMin KaiDo

Disclaimer: Semua member EXO itu punya tuhan dan orangtua mereka. Tapi cerita ini berasal dari otak-ku.

-0-

"Tao,"panggil halmeoni-nya

"Ne? Waeyo, halmeoni?"tanya Tao yang kini tengah serius menatap Baekhyun dan Sehun yang sedang bermain catur

"Sini sebentar, ada yang ingin halmeoni bicarakan,"

Tao langsung bangkit dari duduk-nya. Apa ya, yang akan halmeoni-nya bicarakan?

"Mau bicara apa, halmeoni?"tanya Tao

"Begini, halmeoni punya buku untuk-mu,"kata halmeoni-nya

"Buku? Buku apa? Tulisan-nya bagaimana? Kalau tulisan korea aku…,"

"Ne, halmeoni mengerti kau belum begitu pandai dalam hangul, jadi buku ini halmeoni pilih dalam bahasa China,"kata halmeoni-nya sambil tersenyum simpul

"Jinja? Apakah isi-nya menarik?"

"Ya.. tentu saja isi-nya menarik,"kata halmeoni Tao. Senyum-nya seakan.. entahlah. Seperti berarti sesuatu

Halmeoni Tao memberikan sebuah buku usang pada Tao. Tao mengernyitkan dahi-nya ketika melihat buku itu. Ia merasa pernah melihat-nya sebelum-nya. Namun.. ia melihat-nya sudah lama, lama sekali..

"H-Halmeoni.. i-ini bukan buku 'itu' kan?"tanya Tao takut-takut

"Aku tidak tau, buka-lah,"

Dengan takut, Tao membuka buku itu. Ia membalik halaman demi halaman. Sekedar ingin mengetahui apakah ada gambar yang bisa memberitahukan apa buku yang ia pegang itu. Dan ketika sampai di gambar pertama. Tangan-nya bergetar hebat. Buku itu langsung terjatuh dari tangan-nya.

"Ti-Tidak! A-Aku tidak bisa membaca-nya lebih dari itu!"kata Tao takut "Tidak mau, aku tidak mau, Halmeoni,"

Tao terisak. Otak-nya tiba-tiba membuat-nya melihat suatu ingatan yang sudah ia kubur dalam-dalam. Berusaha untuk tidak ia ingat lagi.

"Tao, halmeoni mohon, kau harus menuruti takdir ini, Tao,"kata Halmeoni

"Ti-Tidak halmeoni, a-aku tidak bisa,"isak Tao "A-Aku tidak mau melihat Flight-ge,"

"Tidak mau melihat Flight? Kenapa? Bukankah kau harus-nya gembira? Kau merindukan itu semua kan? Merindukan Flight, Flame, Telepathy, Earth, Water, dan yang lain-nya? Bukan-kah ini kesempatan bagus untuk bertemu lagi dengan mereka?"

"Tapi, tapi berarti aku harus melawan 'mereka' lagi kan? A-Aku tidak bisa, aku tidak sanggup,"kata Tao sambil menangis

Halmeoni Tao langsung memeluk cucu kesayangan-nya tersebut. Tao memang namja yang rapuh. Tapi Tao merupakan salah satu pemilik kekuatan terkuat di Bumi. Dan berarti, mau tidak mau, Tao harus menuruti takdir-nya. Semenyakitkan apa-pun akibat-nya.

"Tao, percaya-lah pada-ku, takdir-mu memang seperti ini. Kau tidak bisa menghindari-nya,"kata Halmeoni Tao "Sehun dan Baekhyun akan menemani-mu, Wind dan Light akan menemani-mu. Kau akan bertemu dengan Flight lagi, bergembira-lah, Tao,"

"Ba-,"

BRAKK

"Aku tidak mau menemani Time Controller hyung,"

-0-

"_Saat-nya sudah dekat, Luhan-ssi, sebentar lagi.. aku akan bangkit kembali.. sebentar lagi, aku akan merebut kembali bumi yang seharus-nya menjadi milik-ku.. sebentar lagi..,_"

DEG

Luhan terbangun dari tidur-nya. Ia merasakan keringat sudah mengalir dari tubuh-nya. Mimpi buruk. Pertanda dari 'mereka'. Pertanda dari sang '_Sieben'_ beserta pengikut-nya.

Luhan segera bangkit dari tempat tidur-nya. Ia tidak bisa sendirian saat ini. Ia ketakutan. Sangat ketakutan. Ia takut jika sang '_Sieben' _tiba-tiba menyerang-nya saat sedang sendirian. Tidak. Ia tidak mau.

"Ch-Chen?"panggil Luhan ketika berada diluar kamar-nya

Hening. Padahal, sepelan apa-pun Luhan memanggil, Chen akan langsung menyahuti-nya.

"Chen?"panggil Luhan lagi, sedikit mengeraskan suara

"Kim Jong Dae!"

"Oh ayolah! Jangan mempermainkan-ku!"

"LIGHTNING!"

Luhan panik. Benar-benar panik. Kemana Chen? Kemana teman satu-satu nya itu? Apakah, ia kembali ditinggal? Apakah, ia kembali kehilangan? Tidak! Ia tidak mau!

"Che-,"

"Luhan hyung? Sudah bangun?"

Tiba-tiba seorang namja memasuki rumah itu. Namja itu berjalan dengan tenang-nya. Tidak tau bahwa sedaritadi ia dikhawatir-kan oleh namja manis yang kini menatap namja yang baru masuk itu dengan tatapan lega.

"Kau dari mana saja, eoh? Aku panik mencari-mu!"

"Ehh? Kenapa hyung mencari-ku? Bukan-kah pagi ini jadwal-ku untuk mencuci? Maka dari itu tadi aku pergi sebentar keluar, untuk mencari air,"kata Chen dengan polos-nya

Luhan langsung menepuk dahi-nya. Ia lupa. Sangking panik-nya, ia tidak ingat sama sekali kalau hari ini adalah jadwal Chen mencuci. Pantas saja Chen menghilang. Ia baru dari sungai rupa-nya.

"Hyung, hyung tidak apa?"tanya Chen khawatir

"A-Ani, tidak apa-apa, aku, aku hanya sedikit mengalami mimpi buruk,"

"Mimpi buruk? Mimpi buruk macam apa?"

"A-Aku tidak ingat lagi sekarang, aku sudah lupa, ehehe,"kata Luhan sambil memaksakan sebuah cengiran

Chen menganggukan kepala-nya mengerti. Syukurlah, ia tidak terlalu peka pada keadaan hyung-nya yang sebenar-nya sedang ketakutan luar biasa itu.

'_Sieben, aku mohon, jangan kembali dalam waktu dekat ini,_'

-0-

"Flame,"

"Hmm?"

"Dimana buku itu?"

"Buku apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh. Buku yang tadi kugunakan untuk menepuk kepala-mu!"

"Buku tua itu? Aku tidak tau menahu tentang-nya! Kau kan lihat, sedaritadi aku terus memainkan handphone-ku! Mungkin jatuh kebawah!"kata Chanyeol kesal

Kris langsung melihat kebawah. Ia mencari-cari dibawah kolong meja dan sofa. Ia menghela nafas lega ketika melihat buku itu tergeletak dibawah kolong meja.

"Rupa-nya benar kata-mu, buku ini terjatuh,"kata Kris

"Nah. Berarti aku pintar kan?"

"Pede sekali kau! Sekali bodoh ya tetap bodoh,"kata Kris

"Ishh, jahat sekali kau,"

Chanyeol melanjut-kan kegiatan-nya. Apalagi kalau bukan bermain game di handphone-nya? Dasar maniak game.

"Kalau buku ini hilang, bisa gawat,"gumam Kris

"Gawat? Gawat kenapa?"

"Tentu saja gawat, buku ini satu-satu nya petunjuk tentang masa lalu kita, tetnang Light, tentang Time Controller,"kata Kris, suara-nya sedikit serak saat menyebut Time Controller "Kalau buku ini hilang, tidak ada lagi bukti tentang masa lalu kita,"

"Oh ayolah,"kata Chanyeol kesal "Kau ini, masa lalu itu hanya untuk dikenang! Bukan untuk diungkit-ungkit seperti ini!"

"Aku tidak mengungkit-nya!"

"Memang apalagi nama-nya selain mengungkit, eoh?"

Kris terdiam. Ucapan Chanyeol sedikit benar, menurut-nya.

"Kau mau mencari Time Controller-mu? Silahkan! Tapi tidak usah bawa-bawa aku dan masa lalu kedalam-nya! Kau tau? Usaha-mu ini hanya akan membangkit-kan sang monster!"

"Aku tidak keberatan, tapi, aku malas, kau tau? Aku sudah menyerah! Aku lelah!"

Kris menghela nafas kasar (?), "AKU BUKAN MAU MENYERET-MU KEDALAM SEMUA INI! AKU HANYA BUTUH BANTUAN-MU! KARENA KAU ADALAH SATU-SATU NYA ORANG YANG KUTAHU YANG MERUPAKAN BAGIAN DARI MASA LALU-KU!"teriak Kris

"Kalau kau tidak mau ya sudah! Aku hanya minta tolong!"

Kris bangkit dari duduk-nya dengan kasar. Ia menghentakkan kaki-nya dan membanting pintu. Chanyeol menghela nafas.

Seperti-nya ia sudah membuat teman masa lalu-nya itu marah. Sangat marah.

-0-

Pukk (?)

Xiumin menoleh ketika merasakan seseorang menepuk punggung-nya. Ia tersenyum lembut ketika melihat siapa yang menepuk punggung-nya itu.

"Lay-ah. Ada apa? Duduk sini,"kata Xiumin sambil menepuk tempat disebelah-nya

Lay tersenyum. Menunjukkan dimple-nya. Ia langsung duduk ditempat yang disediakan oleh Xiumin. Mata-nya mengarah pada buku yang seperti-nya buku kuno, yang dipegang oleh Xiumin.

"Min-hyung, itu buku apa?"tanya Lay sambil meraih buku yang ada dipangkuan Xiumin itu "Boleh-kan?"

"Ne, ambil saja,"kata Xiumin "Tadi aku meminjam buku itu di perpustakaan, buku itu seperti-nya menarik,"

Lay tertawa kecil begitu mendengar perkataan Xiumin. Tentu saja. Xiumin merupakan penggemar fanatic dari buku-buku yang sudah tua. Buku-buku yang halaman-nya sudah menguning. Buku-buku yang sampul-nya sudah lusuh. Menurut Xiumin, seperti merasa kembali ke masa lalu, begitu kata-nya.

Lay membuka buku itu. Untung-lah. Buku itu tertulis dalam Bahasa Korea.

"Dua belas kekuatan..,"gumam Lay, membaca judul buku tersebut

Jantung Lay berdetak dengan kencang. Kalau dugaan-nya benar, buku ini adalah…

"Frost…,"

"Telepathy…,"

"Flight…,"

Tangan Lay berhenti di-satu halaman. Ia mengelus gambar yang ada dihalaman tersebut. Gambar tetesan air. Lay menatap gambar itu dengan tatapan yang melukiskan kerinduan yang amat sangat.

"Water…,"

"Healer…,"kata Lay "_Aku…,_"

"Light…,"

"Flame…,"

"Lightning…,"

"Earth…,"

"Time Controller…,"

"Teleporter…,"

"Wind…,"

Lay menutup buku itu. Ia sudah tidak tahan. Ia sangat merindukan semua orang ini. Syukurlah ia sudah menemukan salah satu diantara-nya. Walaupun dengan keadaan yang melupakan semua yang terjadi dimasa lalu.

Lay menahan air mata-nya yang sudah hampir menetes. Ia tidak ingin menangis dihadapan Xiumin. Xiumin tidak mengerti apa-apa.

"Lay?"panggil Xiumin

"A-Ahh, ne?"

"Kenapa kau melamun?"

"A-Aku tidak melamun kok hyung, ehehe,"kata Lay sambil menunjukkan cengiran khas-nya "Aku hanya merindukan buku ini, aku baru ingat, dulu sekali, aku juga mempunyai buku ini,"

Xiumin menganggukan kepala-nya. Lalu ia meraih buku yang ia anggap menarik itu. Lay membiarkan-nya. '_Apakah.. apakah dengan membaca buku itu, Xiumin hyung akan mengingat semua-nya?_'

Lay menggeleng-gelengkan kepala-nya. 'Apa yang kufikir-kan tadi? Aishh…,'

-0-

"Suho hyung, bisa tidak sih, kita memanggil semua-nya?"tanya D.O

"Memanggil semua-nya? Maksud-mu bagaimana, Dio-ah?"tanya Suho tidak mengerti

"Jadi begini, maksud-ku, bisa tidak kita memanggil sepuluh orang lain-nya? Untuk bertemu dan merundingkan semua-nya lagi?"tanya D.O

"Eumm, mollayo,"kata Suho "Memang kenapa? Kau mau bertemu lagi dengan mereka?"

"E-Ehh, yahh.. ingin hyung, ingin sekali, sebenar-nya,"kata D.O "Tapi.. tapi aku tidak siap jika harus menghadapi 'mereka' lagi,"

"Aku juga belum siap…,"kata Suho "Bagaimana kalau kita melatih kekuatan kita saja? Bagaimana?"

"Ehh? Ide bagus. Lagipula sudah lama aku tidak memakai kekuatan-ku. Dan untung-nya eomma serta appa tidak ada dirumah, kajja hyung! Cepat! Kita berlatih dihalaman belakang saja!"

D.O menarik tangan Suho dan membawa-nya menuju halaman belakang. Ia begitu bersemangat.

"Hyung, mulai-lah duluan!"

D.O dan Suho asyik melatih kekuatan mereka. Sampai tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang sedang mengawasi mereka sekarang.

"Rupa-nya Water dan Earth sudah bersama ya…,"

-0-

Sang Teleporter, atau sekarang lebih dikenal dengan nama Kai itu, berjalan sendirian di jalanan yang sangat ramai. Ia seakan tidak memperdulikan hiruk-pikuk kota disekeliling-nya.

Ia tertunduk lesu. Seakan tidak punya harapan untuk hidup lagi.

"Earth sudah aman ditangan Water rupa-nya…,"gumam Kai "Aku.. harus berbuat apa?"

"Datang dan langsung meng-klaim bahwa aku Teleporter, begitu? Kalian semua bercanda,"

Kai tersenyum getir. Ia menengadah-kan kepala-nya keatas, hujan turun membasahi wajah-nya. Ia menangis.

"A-Apakah Earth hyung sudah bahagia dengan Water hyung?"gumam Kai "Apakah aku sebaik-nya melepaskan Earth hyung?"

Jika kalian menduga kalau yang memperhatikan D.O dan Suho tadi adalah Kai, dugaan kalian benar. Kai tadi memang memperhatikan D.O dan Suho. Ia lega dapat melihat Earth hyung-_nya _lagi. Tapi ia merasa sedih. D.O bersama Suho. Itulah alasan-nya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa bukan aku yang dilahirkan kembali bersama Earth hyung? Kenapa? Kenapa malah Water hyung…,"

-TBC-

Otte? Makin gaje? Mianhae *deep bow* Aku berusaha nyelesain FF ini sehari satu chapter, maka-nya aku ngebut. Dan emang aku lagi libur jadi banyak waktu buat nerusin FF-nya. Ehehe.

Makasih yang udah review kemarin. Aku sedikit kecewa soal-nya yang review Cuma satu orang. Tapi gapapa deh. Review ya sekarang?

Gomawo buat **Jin Ki Tao**yang udah review kemarin. Gomawo *deep bow*


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Destiny

Cast: All EXO Member

Pair: Official Pair

Summary: Takdir yang mempertemukan mereka kembali. Suatu takdir yang terulang kembali. EXO fic. KrisTao/TaoRis HunHan ChanBaek/BaekYeol SuLay ChenMin KaiDo

Disclaimer: Semua member EXO itu punya tuhan dan orangtua mereka. Tapi cerita ini berasal dari otak-ku.

-0-

"Aku tidak mau menemani Time Controller hyung,"

Tao dan halmeoni-nya langsung menengok kearah suara berasal. Ia menemukan Sehun dan Baekhyun disana. Dan yang mengeluarkan suara adalah.. Sehun.

"Se-Sehun?"

"Mianhae Tao hyung, tapi.. aku tidak bisa mengulang takdir kembali," kata Sehun "Aku muak. Lagipula aku punya teman-teman baru sekarang. Aku punya dunia baru,"

Baekhyun menatap Sehun, Tao, dan halmeoni bergantian. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh mereka. Jujur saja, saat diajak menguping (?) tadi oleh Sehun, ia tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"Sehun, halmeoni mohon, jangan-lah bersikap egois seperti ini," kata halmeoni

"Egois apa? Aku sama sekali tidak bersikap egois! Aku hanya menolak untuk menjalani takdir atau apalah itu!"kata Sehun

"Tapi, menurut buku ramalan…,"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan buku ramalan itu! Itu hanya sebuah buku! Tidak mungkin menentukan kelanjutan hidup kita! Hanya orang-orang bodoh dan terikat dengan masa lalu yang percaya dengan ramalan di buku itu!"

"Tapi, apakah kau tidak merindukan Telepathy…," potong Tao

"Jangan menyebutkan nama itu dihadapan-ku! SEKALIPUN JANGAN! Aku sudah muak dengan semua-nya. Kalian tidak mengerti perasaan-ku! Di masa lalu, aku lah yang paling tersakiti! Aku tidak mau merasa tersakiti lagi! Jadi, aku mohon. Jangan mengajakku untuk menuruti apa yang dikatakan buku ramalan itu," sela Sehun

"Baiklah. Kau bebas melakukan apa-pun semau-mu. Tapi… aku hanya ingin kau membantu satu hal," kata Halmeoni

"Apa itu?"

"Undur waktu kedatangan 'mereka' dengan angin-mu, setidak-nya undur selama satu hari, aku.. butuh waktu lebih lama untuk menyiapkan semua-nya,"

Sehun terdiam mendengar perkataan halmeoni. Ia berfikir.

Setelah cukup lama berfikir, ia akhir-nya menganggukan kepala-nya. Menyetujui permintaan halmeoni-nya itu.

"Baiklah, aku setuju. Asalkan.. aku tidak perlu diikut sertakan dalam perjuangan bodoh ini,"

-0-

Tao, Sehun, Baekhyun, dan halmeoni kini sedang berada di ruangan bawah tanah rumah Tao-Sehun. Mereka berdiri mengelilingi satu meja. Dan di meja tersebut, terlihat buku kuno atau yang disebut dengan buku ramalan itu terbuka.

Halmeoni terlihat menuliskan sesuatu di halaman kosong buku tersebut. Halaman paling belakang, lebih tepat-nya. Tulisan-nya seperti ini.

_Para pemilik kekuatan terkuat dipermukaan bumi ini.. Frost, Telepathy, Flight, Water, Healer, Light, Lightning, Flame, Earth, Time Controller, Teleporter, dan Wind.. aku, penjaga dua belas kekuatan ini, mengharapkan kalian untuk berkumpul di jembatan Sungai Han, jam delapan malam, pada tanggal 5 Desember, atau lebih tepat-nya 2 hari lagi. Aku.. berharap kalian semua akan berkumpul tepat waktu. Walaupun aku tau beberapa dari kalian melupakan ingatan masa lalu ini, tapi.. kuharap kalian berkumpul untuk membicarakan tentang kembali-nya sang 'Sieben'. _

Selesai. Itulah pesan yang ditulis oleh Halmeoni. Halmeoni Tao-Sehun-Baekhyun yang sebenar-nya merupakan… penjaga dari pohon kehidupan. Penjaga dua belas kekuatan. Seseorang yang menjamin agar dua belas kekuatan itu bersatu kembali.

Dan.. kata-kata yang ada di-buku itu tiba-tiba menghilang. Menghilang untuk timbul di buku lain-nya.

-0-

Kai mendudukkan diri-nya di teras rumah-nya. Ia membuka buku ramalan yang ia punya. Ia menampakkan smirk-nya ketika membaca kata-kata yang tertulis dibuku itu.

"_Jadi, nenek-nenek tua itu bermaksud untuk mengumpulkan semua-nya lagi, ehh?_" pikir Kai

"Hmm, baiklah. Tidak usah salah-nya juga untuk datang. Lagipula ini memang tujuan-ku kan? Untuk datang dan menyatukan semua-nya lagi," gumam Kai

Kai menutup buku itu dan menutup mata-nya juga. Ia merasa lelah. Padahal ia tidak melakukan apa-pun.

"Hft… Entah kenapa aku sudah dapat merasakan lelah-nya pertempuran nanti…,"

-0-

"Lu-Luhan hyung…,"

Luhan, yang saat itu sedang memasak, menoleh kearah Chen. Mata-nya melebar ketika melihat buku yang berada di meja makan itu tiba-tiba terbuka dan menunjukkan cahaya dari dalam-nya.

"A-Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Luhan

Luhan buru-buru mematikan kompor dan langsung duduk di sebelah Chen. Ia langsung merebut buku itu.

"Ch-Chen.. ini, ini pesan dari Nana…,"

"Na-Nana? Maksud hyung Nana halmeoni?"

"Ne.. tentu saja dari Nana halmeoni. Siapa lagi?" balas Luhan

Luhan membacakan pesan itu pelan-pelan. Yang penting terdengar oleh Chen, begitu pikir-nya.

"Lu, Lulu hyung mau datang?" tanya Chen

"Mollayo…,"

"Apakah.. apakah Frost hyung akan datang, hyung?" tanya Chen

"Seperti-nya.. mungkin.. entahlah..,"

Luhan membaca ulang pesan itu berkali-kali. Suatu kerinduan timbul di hatinya begitu membaca kata-kata 'Wind'. Ia berfikir, akan-kah Wind akan datang ke pertemuan itu?

"Kurasa kita akan datang, Chen, tapi sembunyi-sembunyi saja," kata Luhan akhir-nya

"Hmm.. Baiklah hyung,"

-0-

"CH-CHANYEOL!" teriak Kris

Kris menatap ngeri pada buku di tangannya yang tiba-tiba jatuh dan terbuka sendiri. Buku itu juga menampilkan cahaya yang begitu terang. Membuat Kris tidak mau menatap-nya.

Chanyeol, yang memang masih berada di rumah Kris, langsung berlari kearah suara teriakkan berasal. Ia juga langsung melebarkan mata-nya karena melihat apa yang terjadi.

"A-Ada apa dengan buku itu, Kris?" tanya Chanyeol

Chanyeol buru-buru menghampiri buku itu dan mengambil-nya. Ia menatap halaman yng terbuka itu.

"Kris. I-Ini.. pesan dari..,"

"Jangan bilang dari nenek tua itu!"

"Tidak, tidak salah lagi. Ini pesan dari Park Nana…," kata Chanyeol

Kris menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya. Ia langsung merebut buku itu dari tangan Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah membaca pesan-nya?" tanya Kris

"Sudah, dia.. menyuruh kita berkumpul,"

"Berkumpul? Maksud-mu, semuanya berkumpul? Frost, Telepathy, Light.. Time Controller..?" tanya Kris

"Ya.. tentu saja, dan menurutku, malah Time Controller dipastikan akan datang, Kris," kata Chanyeol

"Dipastikan akan datang? Kenapa?"

"Karena.. pesan yang dikirim dari buku ini, adalah pesan yang dikirim dari buku yang dimiliki Time Controller, Wind, serta Light…,"

-0-

"Yi-Yixing ah! Bukunyaa!" kata Xiumin panik

Lay langsung menoleh kearah Xiumin. Matanya melebar ketika melihat buku yang ada di tangan Xiumin terbuka lebar pada halaman terakhir dan menampakkan cahaya yang begitu terang. Siapapun akan dibuat silau olehnya. Tapi, anehnya, orang-orang disekeliling mereka sama sekali tidak terganggu akan cahaya itu.

Lay langsung merebut buku itu dari tangan Xiumin. Benar dugaannya. Muncul tulisan dihalaman terakhir buku itu. Lay menampakkan senyumnya ketika membaca tulisan itu.

"_Rupa-nya Nana sudah memikirkannya sejauh ini, eoh? Sampai-sampai menyampaikan pesan ini pada kami semua,_" pikir Lay

"Maksudnya apa, ya Lay?" tanya Xiumin polos

"Mollayo ge," jawab Lay berbohong "Mungkin, kita disuruh datang ke sungai Han tanggal lima Desember nanti?"

"Memang begitu sih tulisannya," kata Xiumin sambil menggigit bibirnya, ia bingung "Kau mau datang atau tidak, Lay?"

"Aku.. ada acara," kata Lay, kembali berbohong

"Jinjja? Menurutmu aku harus datang atau tidak?" tanya Xiumin

"Molla, gege mau datang atau tidak?" tanya Lay

"Aku, bingung…," kata Xiumin "Aku penasaran, tapi aku takut kesepian tanpa-mu, aku takut ternyata terjadi hal yang tidak-tidak,"

Lay tertawa kecil melihat kepolosan gegenya tersebut. Ia lalu menepuk pundak hyungnya.

"Ya sudah, aku akan menemani gege, ne?" kata Lay sambil tersenyum. Menampakkan dimple-nya

"Jinja? Yeyy, gomawo Yixing-ah," kata Xiumin senang

"Ne, ge..,"

-0-

Suho dan D.O kini tampak terduduk kelelahan. Keringat membanjiri tubuh mereka. Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak lelah jika berlatih apa yang pernah kau kuasai dulu tapi sekarang tidak, selama 4 jam lamanya? Siapa coba yang tidak lelah jika seperti itu?

"Suho hyung," panggil D.O "Ambilkan buku tua yang ada di ruang tamu bisa tidak? Tolong~"

Suho menatap D.O malas. Anak ini. Selalu seenaknya saja.

"Shireo," balas Suho singkat, padat, dan jelas

"Aishh, please hyung, please," pinta D.O sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya "Aku lelah sekali~ Kalau tidak lelah aku juga akan mengambilnya sendiri," D.O menampakkan aegyo-nya

D.O mempoutkan bibir-nya ketika melihat reaksi Suho yang biasa-biasa saja. Aegyo D.O memang tidak pernah berhasil apabila dengan Suho. '_Huh, coba saja kalau dengan Teleporter, permintaanku pasti akan dituruti semuanya,_'pikir D.O

D.O terdiam. Ia teringat akan dongsaengnya yang sangat ia sayangi. Dongsaengnya yang ia cintai. Dongsaengnya yang melindunginya dengan segenap jiwanya. Dan, dongsaengnya yang terbunuh karena melindungi dirinya…

D.O menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia tak mau teringat lagi dengan kenangan buruk itu.

Suho melirik kearah D.O. Suho tau, D.O pasti teringat akan 'Teleporter'. Suho tau itu.

"Sudahlah, diam dulu disini, aku akan ambilkan buku itu," kata Suho sambil perlahan berdiri

Sebelum melangkahkan kaki, Suho mengacak-acak rambut D.O dan langsung berlari meninggalkan D.O yang terkaget dengan kelakuan Suho.

"YAKK! SUHO HYUNGG!"

D.O langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari mengejar Suho. Ia memang tak pernah suka jika ada yang mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ya, kecuali bagi satu orang.

Suho terlihat sudah duduk di sofa ruang tamu ketika D.O sampai. Suho terlihat membaca halaman terakhir dari buku tua yang dimaksud D.O.

"Hyung, baca apa?" tanya D.O penasaran, melupakan amarahnya

"Nana-ssi sudah mulai bergerak rupanya," kata Suho

"Nana-ssi? Nana-ssi yang itu?" tanya D.O tidak percaya "Apa katanya, hyung?"

D.O buru-buru duduk di sebelah Suho dan merebut buku itu secara paksa. Suho hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan D.O.

D.O membaca kata demi kata dengan teliti. Ia membulatkan matanya ketika selesai membaca.

"Jadi tanggal 5 Desember kita harus ke sungai Han, hyung?" tanya D.O

"Ya, kufikir begitu, mungkin yang lain juga akan datang," jawab Suho

"Humm, baiklah.. sepertinya 5 Desember akan menjadi hari yang menarik~," kata D.O sambil tersenyum cerah

-TBC-

Akhirnyaa~ Part ini selesai jugaaa *sujudsyukur* Maaf karena update-nya lama banget, sebenernya FF ini mau aku post kemarin, tapi karena modem tidak mendukung, ya.. gajadi u,u

Gomawo buat semua yang udah review. Maaf kalau Nana ga pernah bisa bales review kalian. Ini aja Nana buatnya tengah malem, sekalian ngedit ceritanya.

Makasih buat salah satu reader yang udah ngoreksi cara penulisanku. Gomawo, ne? Semoga cara penulisanku udah benar.

**Big thanks to: Phindi little Panda, Hyegun EXOtics, , tiikaaa, Jin Ki Tao, Ryu Chanhyun, Scarlet Azur4sky, kasduu3424, Guest, Mochibum, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, acidcid, taoris lover, sari2min, kimhyunshi.**

**And big special thanks to: River21. Makasih udah ngoreksi cara penulisanku. Semoga udah bener ya disini :)**

Oh ya, buat yang tanya-tanya tentang kenapa exo belum ketemu, apa mereka dah ngelawan 'mereka' sebelumnya, itu bakal kejawab seiring chap demi chap :D dan buat yang nanya ini bakal sampai chap berapa, kayaknya ga bakal tuntas dalam 5 chap u,u


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Destiny

Cast: All EXO Member

Pair: Official Pair

Summary: Takdir yang mempertemukan mereka kembali. Suatu takdir yang terulang kembali. EXO fic. KrisTao/TaoRis HunHan ChanBaek/BaekYeol SuLay ChenMin KaiDo

Disclaimer: Semua member EXO itu punya tuhan dan orangtua mereka. Tapi cerita ini berasal dari otak-ku.

-0-

5 Desember 2012

Tao mengenggam tangan Baekhyun erat. Mereka sudah berada di Sungai Han. Terlihat halmeoni Tao, atau Park Nana, berada di depan mereka seorang diri. Menunggu kesembilan orang lainnya datang.

Sehun? Jangan ditanya. Namja itu sudah menghilang daritadi pagi. Ia betul-betul tak mau terlibat apapun dengan urusan ini, rupanya.

"Tao-ie, sebenarnya ada apa sih?" tanya Baekhyun bingung. Tao maupun Nana memang tidak menjelaskan apapun padanya

"Eumm, ada pertemuan rahasia, hyung," jawab Tao seadanya

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Ia bertambah tidak mengerti saja. Pertemuan rahasia? Pertemuan rahasia apa? Aish. Kenapa tidak ada yang menjelaskan pertemuan ini secara spesifik padanya?

Tiba-tiba terlihat sebuah mobil berhenti di dekat situ. Tao langsung menoleh kearah mobil itu. Aura yang sama dengan aura Tao dan Baekhyun menguar dari dalam mobil itu. '_Ada dua aura, berarti ada dua orang yang datang,_' pikir Tao

Tao melebarkan matanya ketika melihat siapa yang keluar dari mobil itu. Dua namja, dua namja tinggi. Yang satunya berwajah stoic dan yang satunya lagi berwajah terlalu ceria.

"Flight-ge…," gumam Tao. Matanya tidak lepas dari namja berwajah stoic, atau lebih tepatnya Kris itu

"Ahh, Flight, dan Flame, rupanya. Kalian bereinkarnasi bersama, eoh?" tanya Nana ketika Kris dan Chanyeol sudah berada di depannya

"Ya, tentu saja," jawab Chanyeol "Tapi aku mau protes, kenapa harus dengan dia?"

Nana hanya tertawa mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol. Chanyeol memang tidak berubah.

"Flight, kulihat kau masih sama dengan dulu, ya?" tanya Nana "Tetap dingin, dan memasang wajah sok cool-mu itu,"

"Memang aku harus berubah seperti apa?" balas Kris dingin

Tatapan Tao tidak pernah lepas dari sosok Kris. Matanya menelusuri tubuh Kris dari atas sampai bawah, begitu seterusnya. '_Tidak ada yang berubah,_' batin Tao

"Ya sudah, kalian bisa menunggu di belakangku, sudah ada dua orang lain menunggu,"

Kata-kata dari Nana membuyarkan lamunan Tao. Gawat. Ia tidak siap jika gege kesayangannya itu melihatnya. Entahlah. Tao.. malu. Ia tidak siap.

Kris dan Chanyeol langsung menoleh kearah yang Nana tunjukkan. Mata Chanyeol langsung membulat begitu melihat Baekhyun. Dan Kris? Wajahnya biasa-biasa saja. Tapi tersirat kerinduan yang begitu dalam ketika ia melihat Tao.

"L-Light..?" Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tidak mengerti

"L-Light, aku, aku merindukanmu," kata Chanyeol. Langkahnya makin dekat dengan Baekhyun.

"T-Tao, orang ini mau apa?" bisik Baekhyun takut

"Flame hyung! Berhenti!" Tao menghentikan Chanyeol

"Wae? Kenapa kau menghentikanku?" tanya Chanyeol tidak terima

"Jangan, jangan dekati Light hyung dulu…," jelas Tao "Ia tidak mengingat apa-apa.. ia tidak mengingatmu, ia tidak mengingat EXO...,"

DEG. Chanyeol berhenti berjalan. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Tao.

"Kau bohong kan? Ia tidak lupa kan?" tanya Chanyeol tidak percaya

Tao terdiam. Ia menutup mulutnya rapat. Ia tau, seharusnya ia tak mengucapkan itu pada Chanyeol, tapi.. ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak mau hyung-nya bertambah bingung.

"Jawab aku! Jawab, Time Controller!"

"Chanyeol!"

Kris mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia tidak suka melihat bagaimana Chanyeol membentak 'masa lalunya' itu.

Chanyeol terdiam. Tao menatap Chanyeol dan Kris secara bergantian.

"Mianhae, aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa Light hyung bisa melupakan segalanya, aku tidak tau mengapa ia menjadi buta akan masa lalu, aku tidak tau…," jelas Tao pelan

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sedih. Awalnya, yang membuat ia semangat datang adalah Light-_nya_. Tapi sekarang? Ternyata Light bahkan melupakan dirinya.

Kris menatap Tao dalam. Ia melihat tangan Tao yang bertautan dengan Baekhyun. Jujur saja, sedikit rasa cemburu masuk kedalam dirinya. Tapi, Kris buru-buru mengusir rasa itu keluar.

"Time Controller…," panggil Kris "Sudah lama, ne?"

Tao langsung menatap Kris. Ia tidak percaya Kris menyapanya duluan. Tao langsung tersenyum lembut.

"Ne, Flight ge, sudah lama, lama.. sekali," kata Tao

BRUKK

Tao, Kris, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun dikagetkan oleh suara keras itu. Seperti suara orang atau benda jatuh.

"Loh? Teleporter!"

Tao langsung berlari kearah namja yang tengah kesakitan itu. Teleporter, rupanya.

"Kenapa kau bisa jatuh seperti itu?" tanya Tao khawatir

Namja yang kesakitan itu, atau Kai, menatap Tao pelan. Ia mengingat Tao dengan jelas. Time Controller, hyungnya yang paling baik. Hyungnya yang paling polos. Hyungnya yang paling cengeng. Hyungnya yang paling pintar aegyo. Hyungnya yang…

Banyak sekali memori tentang Time Controller yang tercetak di memori Kai. Kai mencoba tersenyum. Sebetulnya Kai berniat untuk bersifat dingin pada teman-temannya 'dulu' itu. Tapi tidak. Ia tidak mau bersikap jahat ataupun dingin pada Time Controller. Hanya untuk Time Controller. Dan Earth.. mungkin?

"Tadi, sepertinya aku salah, salah cara berpindah," jelas Kai "Makanya aku terjatuh dengan keras seperti itu,"

"Omona," Tao kaget "Memang kau berpindah darimana?"

"Jauh, jauh sekali," Kai hanya menjawab seperti itu

Tao tidak bertanya lebih. Ia membantu Kai bangkit. Setelah Kai benar-benar sudah dapat berdiri, ia langsung mengajak Kai untuk bergabung denga Kris, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun. Sebelum benar-benar bergabung, Kai mengobrol sebentar dengan Nana.

Tao tersenyum kecil melihat Chanyeol yang semangatnya sudah pulih karena disapa oleh Baekhyun tadi. Baekhyun memang seperti itu. Ramah sekali.

Kai menatap orang-orang yang ada itu satu persatu. '_Flight, Flame, dan Light, eoh? Sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu dengan mereka_,' batin Kai

"NANA-SSI!"

Tiba-tiba suara teriakkan itu mengagetkan semua orang yang ada. Nana, yang merasa namanya dipanggil, tentu saja kaget bukan main.

"Ehh? Water? Earth?"

DEG. Jantung Kai berdegup kencang ketika mendengar kata 'Earth' jangan-jangan, orang itu sudah datang?

Kai menoleh kearah suara. Benar saja. Suho dan D.O datang.

Tao tersenyum senang ketika melihat Suho dan D.O datang. Apalagi saat melihat Suho. Tao ingat betul, Suho adalah hyung yang sangat baik baginya.

"Sudah banyak yang datang, eoh?" kata Suho begitu sampai dikerumunan (?) Tao dkk.

"Ne," jawab Kris dingin. Wajah coolnya tidak pernah ia lepas

Suasana hening. Sesekali hanya terdegar suara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang mengobrol. Mereka sudah dekat rupanya.

Saat sedang hening sekali, terdengar suatu suara dari pohon yang berada didekat mereka. Seperti ada yang menginjak salah satu batang dari pohon itu. Dan terlihat seorang namja berpipi chubby yang menatap Tao dkk penasaran.

"Frost dan.. Healer, eoh?" tanya Nana degan suara sedikit keras

"Menurutmu?" tanya sebuah suara balik

Suho mencoba mencari-cari namja yang disebut dengan 'Healer' itu. Ia sangat merindukan namja itu. Sungguh.

"Haha, baiklah. Jika kau memutuskan untuk menonton dari sana," kata Nana "Jadi tinggal Telepathy, dan…,"

"Telepathy hyung sudah datang, bersama Lightning hyung juga," kata Tao "Mereka datang bersembunyi,"

Nana menghela nafas sesaat. Lalu ia menganggukan kepalanya. "Mari kita mulai, Tao-ah,"

"Wind mana?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Suara siapa lagi kalau bukan suara Luhan?

Tao tersenyum hambar. Nana menatap Tao. Seolah mengatakan kau-saja-yang-beritahu.

"Mianhae, Telepathy hyung," kata Tao "Wind.. menolak datang,"

Tao mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia tau pasti ada yang kecewa. Pasti Telepathy, atau Luhan, sangat kecewa.

"Baiklah, bisakah kita mulai sekarang?" tanya Nana tak sabar

"Mulai saja," kata Kai

D.O terkaget ketika mendengar suatu suara yang ia rindukan. Daritadi ia memang tak melihat Kai karena terlalu sibuk mengobrol dengan Suho.

"T-Teleporter,"gumam D.O pelan, sangat pelan

"Kalian memiliki nama masing-masing, bukan?" tanya Nana "Seperti Time Controller ini, Tao, contohnya,"

Tao melambaikan tangannya asal. Ia tersenyum cerah. Sungguh murah senyum, bukan?

"Jadi bisakah kalian memperkenalkan nama 'manusia' kalian masing-masing," tanya Nana

"Aku Park Chanyeol,"

"Kris,"

"Kai,"

"Do Kyungsoo, atau D.O,"

"Kim Joonmyeon, Suho,"

"Emm, Byun Baekhyun,"

"Kim Minseok, Xiumin juga boleh," Xiumin sedikit berteriak

"Zhang Yixing. Lay,"

"Xi Lu Han,"

"Kim Jong Dae, atau Chen, terserah,"

"Dan, aku Huang Zi Tao," kata Tao

Kris menatap Tao dalam. Tao yang sadar diperhatikan oleh Kris, menjadi salah tingkah. Tapi ia pura-pura tidak mengetahuinya.

"Sieben akan datang sebentar lagi," kata Nana "Kita harus berlatih,"

"Darimana kau tau itu?" tanya Luhan "Darimana kau tau?"

"Melalui keadaan, melalui perasaanku, melalui 'kalian'," balas Nana

Luhan memicingkan matanya. Berusaha melihat Nana lebih jauh. Tapi sia-sia.

"Hyung, bukankah lebih baik kita mendekat?" tanya Chen pelan

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau," balas Luhan "Aku memilih disini karena aku akan pergi setelah ini. Semuanya akan menjadi lebih mudah,"

"Hyung! Tidak, ba-bagaimana bisa kau memutuskan untuk pergi?" tanya Chen tidak setuju

"Memang kenapa? Kau memutuskan untuk tinggal? Kalau begitu, silakan tinggal. Aku juga tidak peduli," balas Luhan dingin

Chen menatap Luhan tidak percaya. Tidak, ini bukan sosok Luhan yang ia kenal. Kenapa, kenapa Luhan berubah?

"Hyung-,"

"Mianhae, Chen-ah," kata Luhan sambil memberikan senyumya. Senyum yang dipaksakan "Lihat, bahkan Wind tidak ada. Itu berarti, ia sudah tidak peduli kan? Itu berarti, aku juga boleh bersikap tidak peduli, kan?"

"Tidak hyung! Bukan begitu!" kata Chen. Ia kehabisan kata-kata

'_Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini? Kenapa aku jadi terlihat begitu memperjuangkan kembalinya 'EXO'? Aneh,_' batin Chen

"Sudahlah, Chen," kata Luhan "Kau boleh tetap tinggal. Aku akan pergi sendiri. Lagipula, aku sudah memutuskan tujuanku,"

"Kemana, kemana hyung akan pergi?" tanya Chen. Suaranya memelan

"Aku.. akan pergi. Pokoknya pergi sejauh mungkin," balas Luhan

Chen terdiam. Ia tak berniat mengatakan apapun lagi.

-SKIP-

Rapat (?) yang dilaksanakan oleh kesebelas pemuda itu telah selesai. Kini semuanya berkumpul. Luhan pun mau tidak mau ditarik oleh Chen untuk ikut. Lay, yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak mau berkumpul, akhirnya terpaksa ikut karena Xiumin yang penasaran.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Suho

"Mau menyewa vila, eoh?" tanya Kris

"Tentu saja. Vila yang ada didaerah yang sepi, itu harus," kata Kai

"Aku juga setuju dengan Kai," kata Tao "Tempat yang sepi memang lebih bagus. Tidak akan ada yang mengganggu latihan kita,"

Semua menganggukan kepalanya setuju. Ah, tidak semua rupanya. Ada empat orang yang tidak mengangguk setuju. Satu, Baekhyun. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti apa-apa. Dua, Xiumin, ia juga sama seperti Baekhyun, tidak mengerti apa-apa. Lalu, yang ketiga dan keempat? Luhan dan Lay. Mereka memang tidak mau mengikutsertakan diri mereka dalam hal ini.

"Baiklah, aku punya salah satu kenalan yang memiliki Vila didaerah yang lumayan sepi. Aku akan menyewanya," kata Nana "Jadi, bisakah besok kalian berkumpul dilahan luas yang berada didekat perumahan didaerah Busan? Jam sepuluh pagi,"

Semua menganggukan kepala. Nana tersenyum puas.

"Baiklah. Besok kita akan bertemu lagi, bawa perlengkapan kalian, ne? Baju, yah, pokoknya hal-hal seperti itu," kata Nana

Setelah selesai, semuanya beranjak pergi.

-0-

-Paginya-

"MWOYA? LAY! KAU BERCANDA!"

Xiumin berteriak panik. Bagaimana tidak panik, jika tiba-tiba teman satu-satunya itu berkata tidak akan pergi? Benar-benar…

"Aku tidak mau tau! Kau harus menemani-ku! Aku tidak mau terjebak sendirian disini!"

"Memang ada yang lain! Tapi aku tidak kenal dengan mereka semua! Argh!" kata Xiumin kesal "Ya sudah! Terserahmu lah!"

Xiumin mematikan telfonnya dengan kesal. Hari masih pagi dan moodnya sudah dibuat buruk oleh Lay.

Xiumin mengecek jamnya. Sudah jam sepuluh tepat namun belum ada seorangpun yang datang.

'_Aku memang terlalu rajin,_' batin Xiumin. Ia memang sudah datang ke tempat yang dijanjikan sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu

"Ahh, Xiumin-ge!"

Tiba-tiba seorang namja bermata panda datang dan menyapa Xiumin. Xiumin tersenyum melihat namja itu. '_Kalau tidak salah namanya Tao kan?_' fikir Xiumin

"Mianhae, hyung! Aku agak terlambat, tadi Baekhyun hyung sangat lama bersiap-siap," kata Tao sambil mempoutkan bibirnya "Oh ya, Lay-ge mana?"

Wajah Xiumin langsung tertekuk begitu mendengar nama Lay. Moodnya langsung turun drastis.

"Ia berkata tidak akan datang!" kata Xiumin kesal

"MWOYA?!" teriak Tao kaget "He, eh maksudku Lay-ge tidak akan datang? Kenapa? Aigo! Kemarin Sehun dan sekarang Lay-ge?"

Xiumin tidak mengerti mengapa namja dihadapannya itu terlihat begitu panik. Padahal, cuma tidak ikut acara menginap saja, kan?

Akhirnya perlahan-lahan semuanya datang. Dan wajah Tao makin muram ketika Chen datang sendirian. Tidak dengan Luhan.

"Mianhae, Tao-ah," kata Chen "Aku sudah membujuk Luhan hyung, tapi ia tidak mau,"

"Ne, gwenchana, Chen-ge," kata Tao sambil memberikan senyumnya "Baekhyun hyung! Ayo berangkat!"

Tao menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan menariknya. Chanyeol yang baru saja datang langsung cemberut melihatnya.

"Lihat tuh, Kris! Baekhyun-ku diambil oleh Tao-mu!" kata Chanyeol kesal

"Jangan kekanakan, hyung," kata Kai yang tiba-tiba muncul, lalu langsung menghilang

"Yak! Kai!" teriak Chanyeol kesal

"Sudah, sudah. Jangan ladeni namja itu," kata Kris "Ayo cepat, kita ikuti Tao,"

Kris dan Chanyeol berjalan menyusul Tao, serta Baekhyun yang sudah berjalan duluan. Perlahan-lahan semuanya mengikuti.

"Baekhyunniee! Duduk bersama-ku, ne?" pinta Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba sudah berada disebelah Baekhyun

"Eh, Yeollie," balas Baekhyun "Tapi aku sudah janji dengan Tao…,"

"Tidak apa hyung, Baekkie hyung dengan Channie hyung saja," kata Tao sambil tersenyum lebar "Biar aku duduk dengan panda-ku, yeyy,"

"Kau duduk denganku saja," sebuah suara berat mengagetkan Tao

"E-Ehh, Kris-ge," kata Tao sambil tersenyum aneh (?) "Bu-Bukannya Kris-ge duduk dengan…,"

"Chanyeol? Kau lihat kan, ia sudah begitu bersemangat akan duduk dengan Baekhyun-_nya_,"

"Ohaha iya juga ya," kata Tao sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal

Entah kenapa Tao selalu gugup jika berhadapan dengan Kris. Hanya dengan Kris. Catat itu.

"Ya sudah, ayo cepat,"

Kris menggandeng tangan Tao dan menariknya memasuki mobil yang sudah disiapkan oleh Nana. Wajah Tao bersemu merah karenanya.

Kai menatap orang-orang yang mulai memasuki mobil dengan tatapan bosan. Sebenarnya ia bingung, mau duduk dengan siapa.

"Hmm, mungkin aku duduk sendiri saja ya," gumam Kai "Tapi.. Earth hyung akan duduk dengan siapa?"

"K-Kai?"

Kai langsung menoleh keasal suara. Ia langsung gugup ketika melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"D-D.O hyung," balas Kai gugup

"K-Kau, duduk dengan siapa?" tanya D.O

"Duduk? Nan molla," jawab Kai "Kalau hyung sendiri? Dengan Suho hyung, ne?"

"Ani," jawab D.O pelan "Suho hyung sedang ingin sendiri,"

Kai menatap D.O tidak percaya, "Jinjja? Kalau begitu, hyung duduk denganku saja!"

Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Kai. Entahlah. Sepertinya image dingin Kai menguap begitu saja ketika berhadapan dengan D.O.

"Jinjja? Kai, mau duduk denganku?" tanya D.O tidak percaya

"Ne! Ayo duduk bersama, hyung," kata Kai "Mau tidak?"

"N-Ne, tentu saja," balas D.O malu-malu

Kai menatap D.O senang. Kai lalu menggandeng tangan D.O dan mengajaknya berjalan menuju mobil.

Xiumin terduduk sendirian. Ia kesepian, jujur saja. Tidak ada Lay maka tidak ada teman mengobrol. Memang sih, Tao mengajaknya mengobrol. Tapi sekarang Tao sudah duduk dengan seorang namja blonde bernama Kris. Jadi Xiumin benar-benar tidak memiliki teman mengobrol.

"Xiumin hyung?" sebuah suara mengagetkan Xiumin

"E-Ehh?" Xiumin menoleh "K-Kau…,"

Namja yang menyapa Xiumin itu tersenyum pada Xiumin. Xiumin membalas senyumnya kaku. Sejujurnya, Xiumin sedang memutar otaknya, mencoba mengingat-ingat nama namja dihadapannya itu.

"Ahh! Chen! Kau Chen, kan?" tanya Xiumin senang

"Ne, aku Chen," jawab Chen denga senyumnya "Xiumin hyung, boleh kan aku duduk disebelahmu?"

"Ne! Tentu saja boleh, Chennie," balas Xiumin "Eh, aku boleh kan memanggilmu seperti itu?"

Chen mengangguk senang. Ia senang Xiumin memanggilnya dengan panggilan seperti itu. Yah, walaupun terbersit rasa sedih juga, karena Xiumin tidak mengingat dirinya.

Chen langsung duduk disebelah Xiumin. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa snacknya.

"Mau, hyung?" tanya Chen

"Bolehkah?"

"Ne, ambil saja sesukamu, hyung,"

Xiumin tersenyum senang. Yeah, makann~

-0-

Kris dkk sudah sampai di vila yang disewa oleh Nana. Namun, Nana tak ikut menginap di vila. Ia akan menyampaikan segala informasi melalui Tao.

Semuanya keluar dari mobil dan berjalan berdampingan sesuai seperti tempat duduk tadi. Hanya Suho yang berjalan sendirian paling belakang. Matanya menatap kosong teman-teman satu grupnya yang lain.

'_Baru saja kemarin aku senang karena bertemu dengan Healer lagi, tapi sekarang? Ia sudah tidak ada_,' batin Suho

Didalam vila, Tao menghentikan semuanya di ruang tamu. Ia tampak memegang secarik kertas.

"Sekarang pembagian kamar," kata Tao "Chanyeol hyung akan sekamar dengan Baekhyun hyung,"

Chanyeol terlihat menggenggam tangan Baekhyun kegirangan (?).

"Chen hyung akan sekamar dengan Xiumin hyung,"

Chen dan Xiumin saling melempar senyum satu sama lain.

"Kai akan sekamar dengan D.O hyung,"

Muncul semburat merah di pipi D.O.

"Suho hyung.. hyung, mau sekamar denganku?" tanya Tao polos. Tidak sadar bahwa perkataannya itu membuat gejolak cemburu pada diri Kris.

"Andwae! Kau sekamar denganku!" tiba-tiba Kris mengeluarkan suaranya

Tao menatap Kris. Pipinya bersemu merah. Kris juga. Ia tidak tau mengapa tiba-tiba ia berkata seperti itu. Semuanya mengalir begitu saja.

"Haha, sudah, sudah. Aku mengerti, Tao, bolehkan aku menempati kamarku sendiri?" tanya Suho sambil memberikan senyum angelicnya

"E-Eumm, ne, boleh hyung, tentu saja," jawab Tao "Ini kunci kamar kalian masing-masing. Awas, jangan sampai hilang,"

Semua menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun buru-buru berlari menuju kamar mereka. Baru bertemu dua hari tapi sudah seperti ini, eoh?

Semua orang mulai berpisah dan berjalan menuju kamar masing-masing. Suho berjalan lemas menuju kamarnya. Entahlah. Tiba-tiba semangat bertarungnya menguap entah kemana.

"_Healer.. maksudku Lay.. kenapa kau seperti ini?_" batin Suho

-0-

Kini semua orang berkumpul di ruang makan. Perjalanan yang cukup jauh membuat perut mereka kelaparan.

"Humm, sepertinya enak~" kata Baekhyun begitu melihat makanan yang tersaji di hadapannya

"Ne, aduh aku tak sabar memakannya," kata Chanyeol

Tao tersenyum melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Ia senang Baekhyun sudah dapat bersenang-senang.

"Kalau mau makan silakan makan saja, hyung," kata Tao

"Tidak, aku akan menunggu yang paling tua untuk makan terlebih dahulu," kata Chanyeol

"Maksudmu aku, eoh?" tanya Xiumin yang peka terhadap kata 'paling tua' (?)

"Ehehe, begitulah, hyung," balas Chanyeol

"Yakk!" Xiumin kesal "Ya sudah, daripada tidak makan makan, aku akan makan duluan,"

Xiumin mulai mengambil makanan yang terjadi di depannya. Chen yang duduk di sebelah Xiumin membantu Xiumin untuk mengambil makanan.

"Nah! Akhirnya mulai juga~" kata Baekhyun "Selamat makan~!"

Suara sendok yang bersentuhan dengan piring pun mulai terdengar dari ruang makan itu. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun makan dengan bersemangat sekali. Sesekali nasinya berceceran. Tao dan Kris? Mereka makan dengan tenang. Chen dan Xiumin? Chen membantu Xiumin yang makan dengan cukup 'belepotan'. Kai dan D.O? Kai terus menatap D.O yang makan sedaritadi, tanpa sekalipun menyentuh makanannya sendiri. Suho? Ia makan dengan tatapan kosong. Seolah ia makan karena itu kewajiban, bukanlah keinginannya sendiri.

"Kalau sudah selesai makan, cuci piringnya sendiri-sendiri," kata Suho. D.O menganggukan kepalanya, menyetujui usul Suho tersebut.

"Aku sudah selesai makan," kata Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berbarengan. Mereka langsung berdiri dan berjalan menuju tempat mencuci piring.

"Sepertinya mereka janjian untuk mencuci piring bersama," kata Xiumin

"Ne. Aku juga merasa seperti itu," kata D.O "Kai-ah, cepat habiskan makananmu,"

Kai menganggukan kepalanya. Makanan di piringnya baru habis seperempatnya. Itu karena daritadi ia hanya memperhatikan D.O tanpa memakan makanannya sama sekali.

Tao sibuk memperhatikan sekeliling sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa Kris sudah bangkit dan membawa piringnya serta piring Tao yang memang sudah habis makanannya. Tao baru tersadar ketika ia menoleh kearah Kris.

"Loh, Kris-ge?" Tao bingung. Ia tersadar bahwa piringnya sudah tidak ada "Yakk! Kris-ge tunggu!"

Tao buru-buru bangkit dari duduknya dan mengejar Kris. D.O serta Xiumin terkekeh melihatnya.

"Xiuminnie hyung," panggil Chen

"Ne? Kenapa, Chen?" tanya Xiumin

"Ehh, anniyo,"

Suho beranjak dari duduknya. Ia berjalan menuju tempat mencuci piring.

"Suho hyung, sini, biar aku saja yang cuci piringnya," kata Tao sambil mendekati Suho

"Tidak usah, Tao-ie. Aku bisa mencucinya sendiri," balas Suho sambil tersenyum lembut

"Tidak apa, hyung. Aku mohon~ Aku bosan, tidak ada kerjaan," kata Tao sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut

"Haha, baiklah. Ini, tolong cuci ya, Tao-ah," kata Suho sambil memberikan piringnya pada Tao

"Ne, siap, hyung!" balas Tao

Tao berjalan menghampiri Kris yang sedang mencuci piring. Terlihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah selesai mencuci piring masing-masing dan kini mereka berdua terlibat dalam pembicaraan seru. Sesekali terlihat Baekhyun tertawa karena sesuatu yang dilontarkan oleh Chanyeol.

"Tao-ah," panggil Kris

"Ne? Ada apa ge?" tanya Tao

"Sudah sana kau kekamar saja, aku tau kau lelah," kata Kris "Aku akan mencuci piringnya,"

"Tidak mau! Aku bosan dikamar," balas Tao "Lebih enak disini saja,"

"Bosan kenapa, eoh? Kau kan bisa tidur," kata Kris. Mengucapkan hobi favoritnya. TIDUR.

Tao mempoutkan bibirnya, "Aku sudah bosan tidur terus,"

Kris menghela nafas. Rupanya sifat Tao sama sekali tidak berubah. Tetap keras kepala.

"Yasudah, kau duduk saja dulu disitu, tunggu aku selesai mencuci piring," kata Kris

"Memang kenapa, ge? Aku memang tidak boleh membantu gege mencuci piring?" tanya Tao dengan nada kecewa

"Bukan begitu," kata Kris sambil menatap Tao "Aku tidak mau kau kelelahan. Ingat kan? Kau ditugaskan untuk mengawasi setiap orang saat latihan. Itu membutuhkan tenaga yang banyak,"

"Jadi?"

"Jadi aku tidak ingin kau kelelahan sekarang. Kau butuh menjaga tenagamu," jelas Kris "Mengerti?"

"Huh, baiklah, baiklah," balas Tao. Ia pun menuruti perintah Kris

-0-

"YAKK! SEMUANYA BERKUMPUL!" teriak Tao

Chen dan Xiumin langsung menutup kuping mereka berdua karena suara teriakan Tao yang sangat keras itu. Kris, yang berdiri tepat disebelah Tao hanya mendelikkan matanya pada Tao. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun? Mereka menghentikan obrolan mereka karenanya. Kai dan D.O? Mereka buru-buru berkumpul di halaman belakang. Hanya Suho yang tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya di halaman belakang itu. Membaca buku ramalan itu.

"Hehe, mianhae kalau teriakanku mengganggu aktifitas kalian," kata Tao "Tapi, sekarang kita harus melatih kekuatan kita,"

"Kekuatan apa?" tanya Xiumin polos. Masih ingat kan, kalau Xiumin sama sekali tidak mengingat masa lalunya?

"Kekuatan-mu, Xiuminnie hyung," jelas Chen "Kekuatanmu, kekuatan yang spesial,"

Xiumin makin tidak mengerti mendengar penjelasan Chen. Kekuatan spesial? Kekuatan seperti apa?

"Benar! Aku setuju dengan Xiumin hyung! Kekuatan apa?" tanya Baekhyun

"Nanti juga hyung akan tau," balas Tao sambil tersenyum misterius "Ayo cepat bentuk barisan masing-masing!"

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Chanyeol

"Aku? Aku akan berdiri di depan sini, aku diberikan tugas oleh Nana halmeoni untuk mengawasi latihan kalian," jawab Tao "Tapi tenang saja, aku juga akan berlatih kok,"

Akhirnya semua menuruti perintah Tao. Kris dan Suho menempati barisan pertama. Kai dan D.O di barisan kedua, Chen dan Xiumin di barisan ketiga, lalu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di barisan terakhir.

"Mungkin sudah ada beberapa dari hyungdeul semua yang sudah mahir dalam kekuatan masing-masing. Tapi ada juga beberapa dari hyungdeul yang kekuatannya belum aktif sama sekali, bahkan, mungkin tidak mengingat kekuatan itu sama sekali," kata Tao "Untuk yang sudah mahir, latihlah kekuatan kalian lagi sampai maksimal. Untuk yang belum aktif.. aku akan membantu kalian untuk mengaktifkannya,"

"Baekhyun hyung, Xiumin-ge, Kris-ge, Chanyeol hyung, ayo ikut aku," kata Tao "Suho hyung, D.O hyung, Kai, dan Chen-ge bisa berlatih sendiri dulu, ne?"

Semua menganggukan kepala mendengar intruksi Tao. Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Xiumin, dan Kris mengikuti Tao yang kini melangkah menuju tempat yang agak jauh dari Kai dkk.

"Baekhyun hyung dan Xiumin hyung.. Mianhae sebelumnya, mungkin ini akan menyakitkan," kata Tao. Ia mengeluarkan dua iPod dan menyerahkannya pada Xiumin serta Baekhyun "Dengarkan file berjudul 'EXO' dan 'Sieben'. Aku mohon,"

Xiumin dan Baekhyun menuruti perintah Tao. Baekhyun langsung mencari file yang disuruh oleh Tao. Begitu juga dengan Xiumin.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun khawatir. Chanyeol sangat tau, rasanya ketika mengingat segala masa lalu mereka itu sangat menyakitkan. Sakit, sekali.

Tao menatap Baekhyun dan Xiumin bergantian. Ia menunggu siapa yang akan menunjukkan reaksi terlebih dahulu. Dan Kris? Ia terdiam di samping Tao. Lebih memilih untuk menunggu dalam diam.

"Argh!"

Tiba-tiba Xiumin terjatuh. Ia memegangi kepalanya. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan raut wajah yang sangat kesakitan. Chen yang sedaritadi memperhatikan Xiumin langsung panik. Ia berniat untuk pergi menuju Xiumin. Tapi, sebuah tangan mencegahnya.

"Jangan, Chen-ah," kata Suho "Xiumin hyung sedang berusaha mengingat semuanya. Xiumin hyung sedang memproses semuanya,"

Chen menghentikan langkahnya. Ia terdiam dan terus menatap Xiumin. Matanya memancarkan kekhawatiran yang amat sangat.

'_Frost hyung!_''

'_Aku tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa melawannya,_'

'_Frost hyung, aku mencintaimu,_'

'_Frost-ge~ Ayo cepat! Jangan makan terus!_'

'_TIDAK! LIGHTNING!_'

Xiumin membuka matanya. Entah sejak kapan, air mata mengalir dari mata indah Xiumin. Xiumin menangis. Menangis karena teringat masa lalunya.

"X-Xiumin-ge…," Tao perlahan berjalan mendekati Xiumin "G-Ge, mianhae…,"

Xiumin terdiam sesaat. Lalu ia tersenyum.

"Gwenchana, Tao-ah. Aku, aku senang. Akhirnya aku dapat mengingat semuanya," kata Xiumin "Kuharap Baekhyun tidak mengalami seperti apa yang kualami tadi,"

"Tidak bisa ge, tidak bisa begitu. Baekhyun hyung akan menunjukkan reaksi seperti gege tadi," kata Tao

Dan tiba-tiba…

"Gyaah!"

Baekhyun menutup matanya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di rerumputan. Bulir bulir keringat mengalir dengan deras. Dahi Baekhyun mengerut.

'_Light hyung.. ahh, panggilan itu tidak cocok, Light saja, ne?_'

'_Yakk! Light! Flame! Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Time Controller?_'

'_Light hyung.. mianhae,_'

'_Andwae! Kau tidak boleh seperti ini!_'

'_Tapi ini takdir kita,_'

"STOP! AKU MOHON HENTIKKAN!" teriak Baekhyun "Aku mohon…,"

Chanyeol langsung mendekati Baekhyun dan melepaskan earphone yang melekat di telinga Baekhyun. Ia langsung memeluk Baekhyun erat.

"Baekhyunnie, tenanglah, tenang," kata Chanyeol

"Fl-Flame ah," bisik Baekhyun

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Tadi Baekhyun menyebut nama 'asli'nya kan?

"Flame-ah, mianhaeyo…," bisik Baekhyun "Maaf aku telah melupakanmu,"

"Gwenchana, Baekhyun-ah," kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum hangat "Yang penting sekarang kau sudah mengingatku,"

Tao tersenyum senang melihat Baekhyun. Ia merasa berterimakasih pada Chanyeol karena telah membuat Baekhyun tenang kembali.

"Mianhaeyo, Xiumin-ge, Baekhyun hyung," kata Tao "A-Aku.. harus melakukan hal itu,"

Bagaimanapun juga, Tao merasa bersalah karena telah membuat Xiumin dan Baekhyun kesakitan seperti itu. Walaupun sekarang mereka sudah tenang kembali.

"Gwenchana, Tao-ie," balas Baekhyun sambil tersenyum hangat "Aku malah berterimakasih padamu,"

Tao tersenyum lega. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menepuk pundak Tao. Tao langsung kaget dan menoleh kebelakang.

"E-Ehh, Kris-ge…," kata Tao

"Ayo mulai latihannya sekarang, Tao-ah," kata Kris lembut

"A-Ahh, ne, ayo mulai latihannya, hyungdeul," kata Tao

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melepas pelukan mereka. Lalu mereka berdiri.

"Ayo cepat ajarkan~ aku sudah tidak sabar melihat seperti apa kekuatankuu," kata Baekhyun

"Kekuatanmu keren, Baekkie~" kata Chanyeol

"Kalau kekuatanmu?" tanya Baekhyun

"Keren juga,"

"Yang paling hebat kekuatan siapa, eoh?" tanya Baekhyun

"Tentu saja kekuatan Tao," kata Chanyeol "Ia satu-satunya orang yang dapat menghentikan atau menonaktifkan kekuatan Kai,"

"Ohh," Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya "Keren sekalii,"

Tao menepuk tangannya. Menandakan bahwa latihan akan dimulai sebentar lagi.

"Emm, semuanya ingat kan, kekuatan apa yang kalian miliki dimasa lalu?" tanya Tao "Kalau tidak ingat, akan kujelaskan. Xiumin-ge memiliki kekuatan Frost. Dimana itu berarti Xiumin-ge bisa membekukan apapun, kecuali membekukan waktu, tentunya. Manfaat terbesar dari kekuatan Xiumin-ge adalah dapat membekukan tubuh lawan. Dan kuharap, Xiumin-ge dapat memaksimalkan kekuatannya sehingga dapat membekukan tubuh lawan untuk jangka waktu selamanya,"

Xiumin langsung kaget ketika mendengar kata-kata Tao yang terakhir. Selamanya? Bukankah.. itu berarti sangat lama?

"Tao-ie, kau bercanda!" kata Xiumin

"Ani, aku tidak bercanda," balas Tao "Jika Xiumin-ge ingat, gege dulu bisa kok membekukan lawan selamanya,"

"Lalu, Baekhyun hyung. Baekkie hyung memiliki kekuatan cahaya. Itu berarti Baekhyun hyung dapat memberikan cahaya jika tiba saatnya nanti. Dan manfaat terbesarnya adalah, Baekhyun hyung dapat menghilangkan kegelapan yang berada ditubuh prajurit 'Sieben'. Dan itu berarti, kita akan kehilangan satu demi satu musuh,"

Baekhyun terlihat senang mendengar kata-kata Tao. Ia merasa senang. Rupanya kekuatannya cukup bermanfaat juga.

"Lalu Chanyeol hyung. Kekuatan Channie hyung adalah, api. Itu berarti Chanyeol hyung dapat menghasilkan api tanpa alat bantu apapun," jelas Tao "Dan manfaat terbesarnya adalah.. Chanyeol hyung dapat melenyapkan musuh demi musuh hanya dengan menjentikkan tangannya saja,"

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Ia memang mengingat kekuatannya, tapi entah kenapa, kekuatannya belum aktif.

"Lalu, Kris-ge. Kekuatan Kris-ge adalah terbang. Selain terbang, Kris-ge juga memiliki seekor naga yang dapat menghasilkan api, tapi itu masalah lain," jelas Tao "Manfaat terbesar dari kekuatan Kris-ge adalah, Kris-ge dapat mengecoh lawan dan menembakkan senjata pada lawan dari atas. Dengan cara terbang, tentunya,"

"Lalu kekuatanmu, Tao-ah?" tanya Xiumin

"Kekuatanku? Aku dapat mengendalikan waktu. Aku dapat menghentikan waktu sesukaku. Aku dapat kembali ke masa lalu dan aku dapat pergi ke masa depan," jelas Tao "Dan manfaat terbesar kekuatanku adalah, aku dapat menghentikan pergerakan musuh,"

Semuanya –kecuali Tao- menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. Tao tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Sekarang, kalau kalian mau mengaktifkan kekuatan kalian, tipsnya hanya satu, fokus dan fokus," jelas Tao "Kalian hanya perlu mengingat kekuatan kalian, bayangkan apa yang mau kalian lakukan dengan kekuatan masing-masing. Dan fokus,"

"Kalau kalian tidak fokus, kalian tidak akan dapat mengendalikan kekuatan masing-masing," jelas Tao "Ya.. Kris-ge, bisakah kau kesini?"

Kris menuruti Tao. Ia melangkah tepat kearah yang Tao tunjukkan.

"Kekuatan Kris-ge belum aktif, ne?" tanya Tao

"Ne," balas Kris, sedikit kecewa

"Tapi Kris-ge ingat kan, apa yang biasa gege lakukan dengan kekuatannya?" tanya Tao

"Ne…," jawab Kris ragu

"Baiklah, coba lakukan itu," kata Tao "Sekarang,"

-0-

"Chen! Jangan melamun!" perkataan D.O membuat Chen tersadar dari lamunannya

"Ahh, mianhae, D.O-ah," balas Chen "Tadi, konsentrasiku terpecah,"

"Ne, gwenchana," kata D.O sambil tersenyum

"Ayo mulai latihannya lagi!" teriak Suho

Chen dan D.O mulai bersiap di posisi masing-masing. Mereka menatap mata satu sama lain. Kai terus saja memperhatikan D.O daritadi.

"Fokus, Kai. Sana latih kekuatanmu lagi," kata Suho begitu menyadari Kai yang hanya diam sambil memperhatikan D.O

"Ya, ya. Terserah lah," balas Kai. Entah kenapa moodnya sedikit turun jika berhadapan dengan Suho

Lalu tiba-tiba Kai menghilang. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian ia muncul lagi sambil membawa apel yang tadinya diletakkan di meja makan yang berada di dalam vila.

"Tao hyung, aku minta apelnya!" teriak Kai

Tao, yang saat itu sedang memperhatikan Kris langsung menoleh kearah Kai. Ia tersenyum cerah ketika melihat Kai memakan apel.

"Bawakan aku satu, Kai!" balas Tao

Kai terkekeh. Ia lalu menghilang lagi. Cukup lama. Lalu muncul di hadapan Tao. "Ini apelnya, Tao hyung," kata Kai

"Ne, gomawo, Kai-ah," kata Tao sambil tersenyum senang "Kris-ge! Tadi sudah hampir bisaa,"

Kai buru-buru menghilang setelah mendapat death gleare dari Kris. Ia baru ingat. Dulu Kris merupakan orang yang sangat protektif pada Tao-_nya_. Ternyata sampai sekarangpun masih.

"Kekuatanmu sudah meningkat, Kai," kata Suho "Baguslah,"

"Ne," balas Kai dingin. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di rerumputan "Aku mau duduk dulu, ne? Aku lelah,"

Suho menganggukan kepalanya. Ia kembali fokus memperhatikan Chen yang kini sedang mengeluarkan petirnya.

"D.O awas!" teriak Suho

D.O kaget. Dengan refleks ia langsung menghindar dari petir yang menuju kearahnya. Chen menatap D.O dengan pandangan bersalah.

"M-Mianhae, D.O-ah!" kata Chen "A-Aku tidak sengaja. Tadi entah kenapa petirku tidak dapat dikendalikan,"

Kai menatap D.O yang saat itu sedang memegangi dadanya. D.O menstabilkan deru nafasnya. Lalu ia pun berdiri dengan tegak.

"Gwenchana, Chen hyung," kata D.O "Sekarang giliranku!"

Suho tersenyum. Begitulah D.O. Selalu, seperti ini…

-0-

"Aku lelah sekali!" keluh Baekhyun

Baekhyun terduduk di sofa. Ia lelah sekali. Tao berusaha keras membuat Baekhyun dapat mengaktifkan kekuatannya. Begitu juga dengan Chanyeol dan Xiumin. Sedangkan Kris? Ia masih berada di luar. Bersama Tao.

Chen, D.O, Kai, dan Suho yang sudah masuk kerumah sedaritadi bergabung dengan Baekhyun Chanyeol dan Xiumin. D.O menyerahkan segelas air putih pada masing-masing orang.

"Aku tau kalian pasti lelah, minum dulu, ne?" kata D.O

"Gomawo, D.O-ah," kata Baekhyun

"Ne hyung," balas D.O

Baekhyun dengan bersemangat meminum air yang disediakan oleh D.O. Hanya dalam satu teguk, semuanya habis tak bersisa.

"Kris hyung dan Tao mana?" tanya Kai

"Kris dan Tao? Mereka masih diluar. Entahlah. Kris berkata ingin menemani Tao berlatih," jawab Xiumin

"Ohh, arraseo,"

-Di halaman belakang vila-

"Kris-ge, masuk saja," kata Tao "Aku ingin berlatih,"

"Ani, langit mendung, sebentar lagi pasti akan turun hujan," kata Kris

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau salah, Kris-ge," kata Tao "Ini bukan mendung yang berarti akan turun hujan,"

"Lalu? Ini mendung yang berarti akan apa?" tanya Kris

"Ini mendung yang berarti…," potong Tao "Sang 'sieben' akan segera datang, Kris-ge,"

Kris terdiam. Ia mematung di tempat. Perkataan Tao mengingatkan dirinya, bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan menghadapi musuh mereka. Musuh bebuyutan mereka.

"Kris-ge tau tidak? Sebelum aku bertemu dengan anggota EXO lainnya, aku hidup sendirian. Hanya hidup dengan Sehun," jelas Tao tiba-tiba "Hampir setiap malam aku terbangun karena mimpi burukku. Mimpi burukku yang kebanyakkan tentang masa lalu kita. Tentang kekalahan kita, dan tentang gege,"

"Lalu, tiba-tiba Nana halmeoni datang. Ia datang sambil membawa seorang namja dari masa lalu yang bernama Byun Baekhyun. Atau Baekhyun hyung. Atau Light hyung," kata Tao "Ia datang dan tiba-tiba semua mimpi buruk itu terhapuskan. Entah mengapa,"

"Lalu, aku berusaha melupakan semuanya. Aku berusaha melupakan semua tentang 'EXO'. Tapi.. itu semua terjadi kembali bukan? Nana halmeoni memberikanku buku ramalan itu dan akhirnya aku mengingat semuanya lagi. Tangisanku pun jatuh lagi. Padahal aku ini namja, tapi aku cengeng,"

Suara Tao sedikit serak. Kris tau, Tao akan menangis.

"Flight-ge, gege pasti tak suka pada diriku yang gampang menangis ini, kan? Sejak dulu gege selalu mengatakan padaku, untuk tidak pernah menangis lagi. Atau gege akan membenciku," kata Tao "Tapi akhirnya, dikehidupan sekarang, aku berulangkali melanggar janjiku itu, aku berulangkali menangis. Menangis terus. Jadi, gege pasti membenciku, kan?"

Air mata jatuh dari mata panda Tao. Tao berusaha menghentikan air matanya itu. Tapi, semakin berusaha menghentikannya, air mata itu malah keluar dengan makin deras.

"Hiks.. aku, aku memang namja cengeng," kata Tao disela isak tangisnya "Mianhae, ge. Aku tidak dapat menepati janjiku,"

Lalu, tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan hangat merengkuh Tao kedalam pelukannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kris? Kris merengkuh Tao kedalam pelukannya.

"Sshh, uljimma," bisik Kris "Jangan menangis. Aku tidak membencimu. Selamanya tidak akan,"

"G-Gege berbohong, hiks," tangis Tao

"Tidak, aku tidak berbohong, Huang Zi Tao," kata Kris "Aku sama sekali tidak berbohong. Aku tidak akan pernah membencimu. Tidak akan. Seberapa seringpun kau menangis, aku akan tetap menyayangimu,"

Kris mengusap punggung Tao. Berusaha menghentikan tangis dari namja itu. Kris melontarkan beberapa kata penghibur. Dan akhirnya, entah mengapa, Tao malah tertidur.

"Huft, my baby panda…," gumam Kris ketika menatap wajah Tao yang tertidur

Lalu, Kris membopong tubuh Tao yang tengah tertidur itu dengan gaya (?) _bridal style_. Kris membawa Tao masuk ke vila.

"Kris hyung? Ia.. tertidur?" bisik D.O pelan ketika melihat Kris membawa Tao masuk kedalam vila

"Ne, ia kelelahan sepertinya," kata Kris

"Ohh, baiklah. Cepat bawa ia kekamar," kata D.O

"Ne,"

Kris membawa Tao memasuki kamarnya. Ia baringkan Tao di tempat tidurnya yang berukuran _king size_ itu.

"Have a nice sleep, my baby panda," bisik Kris. Lalu, ia mengecup dahi Tao pelan

-TBC-

Ya ampun ini chap terpanjang yang pernah Nana bikin o.o 27 halaman! Ya ampun.

Semoga readers ga bosen sama ceritanya, ne? Gomawo buat yang udah review. Sekali lagi mianhae kalau Nana ga pernah bales review. Tapi Nana selalu baca review kalian. Dan itu buat Nana semangat buat ngelanjutin fic ini. Nana janji, di chap selanjutnya Nana bakal bales review kalian. Otte? Jadi, tetep review, ne?


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Destiny

Cast: All EXO Member

Pair: Official Pair

Summary: Takdir yang mempertemukan mereka kembali. Suatu takdir yang terulang kembali. EXO fic. KrisTao/TaoRis HunHan ChanBaek/BaekYeol SuLay ChenMin KaiDo

Disclaimer: Semua member EXO itu punya tuhan dan orangtua mereka. Tapi cerita ini berasal dari otak-ku.

-0-

Sepasang mata memperhatikan vila yang ditempati oleh Tao dkk. dari kejauhan. Matanya menatap penuh rindu.

"Mianhae, maaf aku menghindar," gumam namja itu "Mianhae…,"

Namja itu melompat turun dari pohon yang ia tempati. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya pada batang pohon yang kokoh itu. Ia menghela nafas berat.

"Aku, maaf… aku terlalu egois," gumam namja itu

Namja itu pun berdiri tegap. Ia berjalan menjauhi vila itu. Ia pergi diikuti oleh angin-angin yang dikendalikannya.

Ya, namja itu merupakan Oh Sehun. Sang pengendali angin. Pengendali angin yang menghindari takdirnya.

-0-

"Lay-ah," sapa sesosok namja berwajah manis

"E-Ehh, Luhan-ssi?" Lay menoleh kearah namja berwajah manis itu. Namja manis yang merupakan Luhan.

"Mianhae, aku mungkin mengejutkanmu," kata Luhan

"Tidak kok," balas Lay sambil tersenyum "Sini, Luhan-ssi, duduk sini,"

Lay menepuk-nepuk tempat disebelahnya. Luhan pun tersenyum hangat.

"Tidak ikut ke vila, eoh?" tanya Luhan memulai pembicaraan

"Emm, tidak," balas Lay "Luhan-ssi sendiri?"

"Aku juga tidak," Luhan menghela nafas "Entahlah. Berat memang, menghindar seperti ini. Tapi.. bagaimana lagi. Aku takut mengulang semuanya,"

Lay tersenyum mengerti. Perasaan Luhan sama dengan perasaannya. Perasaan takut mengulang semuanya kembali. Tapi, terbersit rasa berat hati karena tidak mengikuti rencana takdir.

"Luhan-ssi, bagaimana kalau ternyata, walaupun kita menghindar seperti ini, pada akhirnya, kita akan kembali melawan 'mereka'?" tanya Lay

"Kembali melawan 'mereka'? Yahh.. kalau begitu.. mau tidak mau kita harus tetap melawan mereka kan," kata Luhan "Kalau begitu, sebenarnya kita sama sekali tidak menghindar, kita hanya mengundur waktu saja,"

"Mengundur waktu? Hh.. mengingat waktu aku jadi teringat akan Time Controller…," gumam Lay

"Time Controller, eh? Namja polos itu," kata Luhan sambil tersenyum. Senyuman yang penuh dengan kerinduan "Bagaimana kabarnya, ya? Kulihat ia seperti dijadikan jembatan penghubung antara Nana dan anggota lain,"

"Ne, aku juga melihat seperti itu," kata Lay "Dan, menurutku, malah ia dijadikan target utama oleh 'mereka'. Kau tau kan, karena Time Controller-lah, terjadi kemunduran besar pada 'mereka',"

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya. Menyetujui kata-kata Lay.

"Kalau begini jadinya, aku malah ingin melindungi Time Controller," kata Luhan "Aku jadi ingin pergi ke vila sana. Tapi hanya untuk melindungi Time Controller,"

"Ne, aku juga…," kata Lay "Jadi bagaimana, Luhan-ssi? Kita mau menyusul mereka?"

"Entahlah. Lebih baik aku membicarakannya dengan Nana dulu," kata Luhan "Bagaimana kalau kita kerumah Nana sekarang juga?"

"Eumm, baiklah. Aku setuju. Tapi tunggu sebentar, aku ambil tasku dulu," kata Lay

-0-

"Tao mana?" tanya Kris. Begitu ia bangun, tidak ada Tao disampingnya

"Tadi Tao berkata, ia butuh bicara dengan Nana sendirian. Makanya ia pergi ke bukit itu," jawab Baekhyun sambil menunjuk bukit yang cukup dekat dengan vila

"Jinja? Sendirian?" tanya Kris

"Ne, sendirian. Tapi tenang saja. Tao tidak akan kenapa-napa. Ia kan jago wushu," kata Baekhyun sambil terkekeh pelan

Kris tidak membalas perkataan Baekhyun. Ia pun duduk di samping Chanyeol yang kini sedang menunggu makanan disiapkan.

"Kau sudah lapar lagi, eoh?" tanya Kris

"Aku kan terakhir makan kemarin sore! Tentu saja aku lapar!" balas Chanyeol

"Ne, ne. Tidak usah begitu juga," balas Kris

"Yeollie, makanannya sudah siap," kata Baekhyun

"Jinja? Akhirnyaaa~"

Chanyeol terlihat tersenyum senang ketika Baekhyun menghidangkan makanan tepat di hadapannya.

"Yang memasak siapa, Baekhyun-ah?" tanya Kris

"Yang memasak? D.O," jawab Baekhyun "Oh ya, Kris hyung, bisa tolong jemput Tao? Aku khawatir dia sakit jika tidak makan,"

"Umm, baiklah,"

Kris bangkit dari duduknya. Lalu ia kekamarnya sebentar untuk mengambil jaket dan mengenakannya. Setelah itu, ia berjalan keluar vila dan pergi menuju bukit Tao berada.

"Ta-Tapi halmeoni…,"

"Tidak, bu-bukan begitu!"

"Sehun, Sehun ada disini. Aku yakin itu,"

"Halmeoni! Kenapa sekarang halmeoni seperti itu? Percayai Sehun! Jangan menganggapnya rendah!"

Kris mendengar ucapan-ucapan dari Tao itu begitu berada cukup dekat dengan Tao. Ia mengerutkan dahinya. Sehun? Siapa Sehun?

"Halmeoni sudah tidak sayang lagi dengan Sehun, eoh? Dia juga keluarga halmeoni! Dia keluarga kita!"

"Dia tidak melarikan diri, halmeoni! Di-Dia hanya.. hanya.. menolak untuk menjalani takdir!"

Kris mengerti. Sehun merupakan Wind. Salah satu dari 'EXO' yang menolak untuk menjalani takdirnya.

"Ya sudah! Terserah halmeoni saja! A-Aku…," potong Tao "Aku sudah tidak peduli!"

Tao terlihat mematikan telfonnya dengan kasar. Ia lalu terduduk di rerumputan.

"Kenapa sih, halmeoni tidak mau mempercayai Sehun?" gumam Tao, yang dapat terdengar jelas oleh Kris "Kenapa? Padahal Sehun sama sekali tidak melarikan diri,"

"Kadang pendapat orang akan berbeda dengan kita, Tao," Kris mengeluarkan suara. Membuat Tao menoleh

"Kris-ge? Kenapa gege ada disini?" tanya Tao heran

"Aku disuruh oleh Baekhyun untuk menjemputmu. Sarapan sudah siap," kata Kris

"Tapi.. aku masih mau disini, ge," balas Tao

"Tao, kau sebaiknya tidak terlalu larut dalam masalahmu sendiri," kata Kris "Maksud Nana mungkin baik. Mungkin ia mencurigai Sehun. Mungkin ia tidak percaya Sehun karena sikap Sehun. Pandangan orang berbeda-beda,"

"Mungkin bagimu Sehun begitu karena keadaan, tapi, apakah keadaan masa lalu akan terulang kembali? Itu pertanyaannya. Sesuatu tidak akan terulang kembali jika sikapmu berubah," jelas Kris "Karena, yang mengendalikan waktumu adalah dirimu sendiri,"

"Menurut Sehun, mungkin dengan cara tidak mengikutsertakan diri dalam hal ini, akan merubah hidupnya. Tapi Sehun salah. Dan Nana tau itu," kata Kris "Takdir akan terus mengikuti kita. Karena garis hidup kita sudah ditentukan oleh Tuhan, dan inilah takdir kita,"

"Tapi Sehun menghindarinya, dan itu salah besar," lanjut Kris "Bukankah sebenarnya yang harus kita lakukan adalah melaksanakan takdir ini? Bukan dengan cara menghindarinya. Karena bagaimanapun caranya, takdir kita tetap akan seperti ini. Kecuali, ada sesuatu yang merubahnya. Tapi sesuatu itu bukan dengan cara menghindarinya,"

"Se-Sehun tidak, menghindarinya," kata Tao pelan

"Kau masih membela Sehun? Yah. Aku mengerti," kata Kris "Tapi bukan begini, Tao-ah. Terkadang, kita harus mengakui bahwa perbuatan orang itu salah, bagaimanapun kita mempercayainya,"

"Aku bukan membela Sehun!" sanggah Tao "Tapi, Sehun memang tidak menghindarinya! Ia hanya menolak!"

"Menolak? Itu sama saja!" kata Kris "Kau harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Wind melarikan diri, Time Controller!"

Kris dan Tao sama-sama diam. Tao menatap Kris dengan pandangan terluka.

"Aku, aku hanya mau menjaga memori baik Sehun difikiranku," bisik Tao "Aku tidak mau nama Sehun menjadi buruk. Apakah itu salah?"

"Apakah salah, hanya mau mengingat seseorang dengan kenangan baik?" tanya Tao "Aku tau. Aku tau Sehun memang melarikan diri. Aku tau Sehun memang seperti pengecut. Aku tau itu,"

"Tapi.. aku berusaha menghindari kenyataan itu, hanya demi menjaga nama baik Sehun diotakku, apakah gege tau itu?" tanya Tao sambil menatap Kris. Matanya berkaca-kaca

"Aku tau. Usahaku memang sia-sia. Karena pada akhirnya, aku tetap harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Sehun memang melarikan diri," bisik Tao "Begitu kan, ge?"

Kris terdiam. Ia tidak tau harus membalas apa. Pikirannya buntu.

"Gege kanapa diam? Gege ingin bilang iya, tapi ragu? Begitu?" tanya Tao

"Gege tau tidak? Selama disini, aku jadi mengetahui kenapa setiap orang ada disini,"

"Gege, memang mau, kan? Tapi itu hanya demi mengetahui masa lalu gege dan bertemu denganku," kata Tao "Jangan menuduhku terlalu percaya diri. Tapi memang begitu kan?"

"Lalu.. Xiumin-ge. Ia tidak tau apa-apa. Ia pergi kesini hanya karena Lay-ge. Tapi Lay-ge tidak ikut. Jadi, sama saja Xiumin-ge sebenarnya terpaksa kan?"

"Lalu, Chanyeol hyung. Hh, memang aku tidak tau, Chanyeol hyung ikut hanya karena ada Baekkie hyung? Chanyeol hyung sebenarnya sama dengan Sehun. Menolak untuk menjalani takdir karena lelah. Betul kan? Tapi Chanyeol hyung berusaha terus bahagia demi Baekhyun hyung yang ada di sampingnya,"

"Baekhyun hyung.. ia dipaksa oleh Nana halmeoni. Ia tidak mengerti apapun. Tidak mengingat apapun. Karenanya dengan polosnya ia menyanggupinya,"

"Chen-ge.. alasannya hampir sama dengan Chanyeol hyung. Karena ada Xiumin-ge," kata Tao "Tapi, aku tau, Chen-ge sebenarnya sedang berusaha melupakan masa lalunya. Aku tau Chen-ge sudah lelah,"

"Suho hyung? Ia merasa wajib melakukan hal ini. Walaupun aku tau sudah tidak ada semangat lagi dalam dirinya karena Lay-ge tidak ikut,"

"D.O hyung? D.O hyung.. aku tidak mengerti.. aku tidak mengerti apa motivasi D.O hyung untuk ikut kesini…,"

"Lalu, Kai.. Ia.. memang bersemangat dan ingin sekali mengalahkan 'mereka'," kata Tao "Jadi, mungkin hanya Kai yang benar-benar ingin kesini,"

"Lalu aku? Entahlah. Aku bingung sebenarnya untuk apa aku pergi kesini,"

Kris terdiam mendengar penjelasan Tao. Yang Tao bilang tentang dirinya memang benar. Kris hanya datang demi bertemu dengan Tao. Serta untuk mengetahui cerita lengkap masa lalunya.

"Tao, kita lanjutkan membahas ini nanti, ayo kembali ke vila dulu," ajak Kris, ia berusaha menggenggam tangan Tao

Tao menepis tangan Kris pelan, "Terimakasih ge, tapi, aku masih mau disini,"

"Jangan keras kepala begitu, Tao. Baekhyun khawatir denganmu,"

Kris menarik tangan Tao. Sedikit keras. Tao terlihat mengaduh kesakitan.

"Kris-ge! Sakit!"

Kris tidak mendengarkan keluhan Tao. Ia menarik tangan Tao sedikit kasar dan membawanya menuju ke vila.

-Di vila-

"Kris-ge! Lepaskan tanganku! Sakit, tau!"

Kris akhirnya melepaskan tangan Tao. Baekhyun yang melihat 'pertengkaran' kecil itu langsung menghampiri KrisTao.

"Ada apa, eumm?" tanya Baekhyun pada Tao

"Tanyakan saja pada Kris-ge!" balas Tao kesal

Tao langsung melangkah pergi dan melangkah menuju halaman belakang. Baekhyun menatap Kris penuh tanda tanya.

Kris menghela nafas. Ia lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun begitu saja. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Ada apa sih dengan mereka?"

-0-

"D.O, ikut aku sebentar," panggil Suho

D.O yang saat itu sedang mengobrol dengan Kai langsung menoleh kearah Suho.

"Ada apa, hyung?" tanya D.O

"Sudah, ikut saja dulu," jawab Suho

"Hmm, baiklah. Kai, aku tinggal dulu, ne?" izin D.O

"Eumm, ne, hyung," balas Kai dengan berat hati

D.O beranjak dari sebelah Kai. Ia berjalan mengikuti Suho.

Kai menatap SuDo dengan tatapan kesal. Entahlah. Ia selalu kesal jika melihat D.O dengan Suho. Padahal ia tau jelas, kalau hati D.O hanya untuknya (A: hahasik dah).

"Kai-ah,"

Kai menoleh keasal suara. Tao rupanya.

"Tao hyung? Ada apa?" tanya Kai "Sini duduk,"

Tao langsung duduk di tempat yang diberikan oleh Kai. Ia menghela nafasnya saat duduk.

"Ada apa, hyung?" tanya Kai "Ada masalah dengan Kris hyung?"

JLEB. Tao langsung memandang Tao heran. Kenapa Kai bisa menebaknya setepat itu?

"Ke-Kenapa Kai bisa tau?" tanya Tao "Padahal aku belum cerita,"

"Tentu saja aku tau," kata Kai sambil tersenyum lembut "Terlihat dari ekspresi-mu, hyung,"

"Memang ekspresi-ku seperti apa?" tanya Tao sambil menatap Kai polos

"Ekspresi hyung tuh seperti ini," kata Kai sambil menunjukkan ekspresi Tao sebelumnya

"Yakk! Ekspresiku tidak sejelek itu!" protes Tao

"Jadi hyung mau bilang kalau ekspresiku jelek? Oke! Cukstaw, hyung," kata Kai (A: Masa orang Korea tau cukstaw :/)

"Ishh, tidak begitu juga, Kai," balas Tao sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"Hehe, aku tau, mana mungkin seorang Kai jelek, ne?" balas Kai dengan pedenya "Oh ya, memang Kris hyung melakukan apa?"

Tao langsung berwajah kesal ketika mendengar pertanyaan Kai, "Sesuatu yang menyebalkan, sekali!"

"Ya seperti apa?" tanya Kai lagi

"Dia.. bilang bahwa Sehun memang melarikan diri dan aku harus menyadari itu," jelas Tao

"Sehun? Oh, maksud hyung Wind, ne?" tanya Kai

"Ne…," jawab Tao "Tapi Kai, memang aku salah ya, bersikap seperti Sehun tidak melarikan diri? Apa aku salah berusaha untuk menjaga nama baik Sehun di otakku?"

Kai terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Tao. Jujur saja, Kai tidak pernah mengalami apa yang Tao alami. Jika ada seseorang yang bersikap buruk, maka Kai akan menganggap orang itu buruk, sepercaya apapun Kai pada orang itu.

"Mungkin, mungkin sikap hyung benar. Tapi, bukankah bersikap seperti itu berarti kita mempercayai sesuatu yang tidak benar? Bukankah berarti kita mempercayai suatu kebohongan? Kenyataan memang pahit, hyung. Tapi lebih pahit lagi jika kita mempercayai suatu kebohongan,"

"Lebih baik menangis diawal dan tersenyum diakhir, kan? Daripada tersenyum diawal dan menangis diakhir?" tanya Kai

"Ne…," jawab Tao pelan

"Jadi menurutku lebih baik hyung mempercayai sesuatu yang benar adanya, hyung. Memang, itu akan membuat nama Wind terlihat buruk, tapi, bukan berarti Wind akan terus buruk di otak hyung sampai akhir zaman nanti, kan?"

"Hyung mempercayai Wind, ne? Tapi, mempercayai bukannya membenarkan apapun yang dia lakukan. Mempercayai adalah…,"

"Sudah, tidak perlu dilanjutkan, Kai," kata Tao "Aku sudah mengerti. Gomawo, ne?"

"Eumm, ne…," balas Kai "Hyung tidak marah kan?"

"Tidak, aku tidak marah. Tapi aku lapar!" kata Tao "Aku mau makan dulu, ne? Pay pay,"

Tao buru-buru menghilang dari sebelah Kai. Kai hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan hyungnya tersebut.

"Hyung, hyung… tidak pernah berubah dari dulu,"

-0-

'_Nana, kenapa kau begitu bodoh, eh? Anak-anak bodoh itu tidak akan pernah menang melawanku. Tidak akan pernah! Apakah kau tidak tau aku terus bertambah kuat setiap hari? Dan apakah kau tidak tau, kalau aku tau bahwa anak-anak bodoh itu terpecah? Aku tau itu. Aku tau setiap pergerakan mereka, kekeke~_'

Nana terperangah. Ia baru saja menerima pesan dari sang 'sieben'. Pesan yang membuat tubuh Nana bergetar.

'_Do-Donghyun, aku, aku mohon.. jangan kembali sekarang…,_' balas Nana dalam fikirannya

'_Haha, tenang saja. Aku bukan seorang pengecut yang melawan seseorang yang lebih lemah dariku, aku akan menunggu sampai kemampuan mereka siap. Yah, atau 'baru' siap,_' balas sang 'sieben' lagi.

-Istana 'Sieben'-

Terlihat seorang namja tersenyum licik di singgasananya. Ia terlihat sedang berhubungan dengan seseorang difikirannya.

"Yak, raja!"

"RAJAAA!"

Terlihat dua namja di hadapan sang 'Raja' itu menampakkan wajah marahnya. Bagaimana tidak marah jika sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu mereka memanggil-manggil 'Raja' itu dan 'Raja' itu bahkan tidak menoleh sama sekali?

"RAJA! MINWOO DATANG TUH!"

Sontak saja, perkataan itu membuat namja yang dipanggil raja itu menoleh. Dua namja yang berada di depannya tertawa perlahan.

"Haha, raja mau saja dibohongi,"

"Kasihan, sabar ya, raja,"

Sang raja melihat kearah dua namja itu dengan tatapan murka. Ia kesal karena telah dibohongi oleh dua namja yang mirip itu.

"YOUNGMIN! KWANGMIN! KELUAR SEKARANG JUGA! KALIAN DIHUKUM!" teriak sang raja

-TBC-

Nah nah~ Akhirnya sang 'Sieben' ketahuan juga kan? Yap, sang 'Sieben' itu Donghyun Boyfriend. Yeah~ Tapi bukan Boyfriend aja sih. Ada yang bisa nebak dari grup apa yang satu lagi? Yah mungkin chap depan akan ketahuan. Sabar yahh~

Mian kalau chap ini pendek. Kan chap kemarin udah panjang, ehehe~ (R: Bilang aja keabisan ide lu thor) Mianhae sekali lagi. Dan makasih buat yang udah review, ini balesan review-nya:

**fallforhaehyuk: haha, thanks :D**

**tiikaaa: buat review ch 4: ne annyeong :D iya gapapa kok~ udah kuliah? Wah keren o.o Sehun gamau bantuin Tao karena… #isisendiri haha :p Kan memang ada beberapa yang ga inget masa lalunya, entah karena apa #nahloh buat review ch 5: haha hai juga~ Sieben itu.. udah ketahuan kan disini? Masa lalu mereka.. buruk lah pokoknya #inikataSehun Sehun ga marah sama lulu.. Sehun kan ga bisa marah sama my baby lulu *plakk *ditendangSehun Lay gamau karena.. ya gitu deh (?) appa suho ga kesepian kok, kan ada author #ehh *ditabokLay Ne insyaallah di next chap ada partnya Sehun Luhan kok :D Ne, gapapa. Gomawo dah review :D**

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw: buat review ch 4: Haha ne mereka semua udah kumpul, yeyy xD Hunnie? Dia mau ga yaaa.. (?) buat review ch 5: Karena kripik lays udah sibuk makan kripiknya (?) *jawaban ga jelas* Makin seru? Gomawo xD Haha iya mereka kan emang sehatiii~ haha. Gomawo dah review yaaa :D**

**Devinatan98: ne ini udah lanjut :D Mian kalau part ini kurang panjang u,u. Gomawo ya dah review :D**

**River21: Iya gapapa kok, yang penting review haha #ehh Ne, gomawo sarannya :D Keren? Gomawo *deepbow* Lay, Luhan, sama Sehun.. bakal ada deh jawabannya di chap-chap depan, ehehe. Tunggu aja, ne? Ini udah lanjut. Kilat ga? Haha. Ne, gomawo udah review :D**

**Ryu Chanhyun: Iya, tapi yang pasti kecewaan author u,u #lahapahubungannya *plakk Bukan author, tapi Nana u,u. Haha, gomawo ne, udah review :D**

**JennyChan: So sweet? Gomawo :D Bukan, bukan author, tapi Nana *plakk *samaja* gomawo yah, udah review :D**

**BabySuDo: Makasih udah baca :D SuLay sama HunHan bersatu? Pasti. Tapi ada waktunya (?) #apadeh hmm iya bener, EXO reinkarnasi buat lawan sieben lagi :D ne ini udah lanjut. Gomawo buat reviewnya :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Destiny

Cast: All EXO Member

Pair: Official Pair

Summary: Takdir yang mempertemukan mereka kembali. Suatu takdir yang terulang kembali. EXO fic. KrisTao/TaoRis HunHan ChanBaek/BaekYeol SuLay ChenMin KaiDo

Disclaimer: Semua member EXO itu punya tuhan dan orangtua mereka. Tapi cerita ini berasal dari otak-ku.

-0-

"Tao. Mianhae,"

Kris menghampiri Tao dan langsung mengucapkan kata-kata di atas. Tao menatap Kris datar.

"Maaf? Maaf untuk apa?" tanya Tao sambil tetap memakan makanannya

"Maaf untuk.. segalanya. Maafkan aku telah mengatakan hal-hal tidak enak di bukit tadi,"

Tao mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Kris. Ia memfokuskan tatapannya pada TV yang berada di hadapannya.

"Aku sudah memaafkan gege kok,"

"Tapi…,"

"Sudahlah ge. Yang penting kan aku sudah memaafkan gege," kata Tao "Oh ya, gege tidak makan? D.O hyung sudah masak makanan enak,"

Kris terdiam. Ia hanya mengangguk lalu melangkah pelan menuju dapur. Ia lapar.

"Kris hyung!" panggil Baekhyun

"Apa?" balas Kris dingin

"Aish, kau ini dingin sekali pada Baekkie," protes Chanyeol sambil menatap Kris kesal

"Memang kenapa kalau aku dingin pada Baekhyun? Baekhyun saja sama sekali tidak masalah," kata Kris "Baekhyun, mana makanannya?"

"Makanan? Oh ya. Aku lupa hyung belum makan," kata Baekhyun "Sebentar ne? Aku ambilkan dulu,"

Baekhyun pergi dari hadapan Kris. Chanyeol mengikuti dari belakang. Akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol memang selalu mengikuti Baekhyun kemana pun Baekhyun pergi.

Kris menatap malas kearah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Entah kenapa ia tidak dapat tenang walaupun Tao sudah berkata sudah memaafkannya. Ia merasa, Tao masih marah padanya.

Apalagi tanpa sengaja, tadi Kris melihat Tao dan Kai asyik mengobrol di luar. Membuat dirinya cemburu saja. Kenapa Tao tidak bisa mengobrol sebebas itu dengannya?

"Kris hyung? Jangan melamun," kata-kata Baekhyun memecahkan lamunannya

"Siapa yang melamun?" tanya Kris sambil menerima makanan yang disodorkan oleh Baekhyun

"Tentu saja kau," jawab Baekhyun "Sudah cepat makannya, nanti keburu dingin,"

"Ne, aku mengerti," balas Kris

"Baekhyunnie~ Ayo temani aku ke kamar, aku ingin melanjutkan tidurku," pinta Chanyeol

"Mwo? Tidur lagi? Tidak! Tidak boleh, Yeollie~ Kan Tao sudah bilang, setelah semuanya sarapan, akan ada latihan lagi. Kemarin Channie kan belum latihan dengan benar. Kau terus saja bercanda denganku," kata Baekhyun

"Tapi aku mengantukk," keluh Chanyeol "Bisa tidak, absen latihan hari iniii, saja?"

"Tidak," Kris mengeluarkan suaranya "Pertempuran sudah akan datang, Chanyeol,"

Chanyeol langsung merubah wajahnya. Ia terlihat tidak senang.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku tidak akan tidur. Ayo Baekkie, kita bersiap di halaman belakang saja," ajak Chanyeol

"Ne, kajja,"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun segera pergi dari hadapan Kris. Kris memakan makanannya dengan tenang. Sendirian. Tidak ada suara satupun di sekelilingnya. Kecuali suara TV yang Tao nyalakan.

"Kris hyung, tenang sekali makannya,"

Kris tersentak kaget ketika menyadari seseorang kini tengah duduk di sampingnya. Ia menatap tajam pada Kai, pelaku kejadian itu.

"Kau mengagetkanku!" kata Kris kesal "Bisa tidak sih, tidak selalu muncul disaat yang tidak terduga?"

"Tidak bisa," balas Kai sambil mencomot makanan Kris "Karena itu hobiku,"

Kris menatap Kai kesal. Ia sangat kesal pada namja satu ini. Kelakuannya menyebalkan, _dan lagi, ia sangat dekat dengan Tao_.

"Sudahlah. Makan saja makanan itu," kata Kris sambil beranjak dari duduknya "Aku sudah kenyang,"

"Jeongmal? Yey. Gomawo, hyung," kata Kai senang "Kau memang hyung yang paling baikkk,"

Kris tidak membalas ucapan Kai. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat Tao berada.

"Tao, sudah selesai belum makannya?" tanya Kris

"Sudah," jawab Tao

"Mau latihan?"

"Ne, tapi tunggu yang lain selesai makan dulu," jawab Tao "Gege tidak makan?"

Kris menampakkan wajah kesalnya, "Aku tadi sudah makan, tapi baru makan beberapa sendok, Kai mengambil alih makananku!"

"Aku dengar hyung!" suara teriakkan Kai dari ruang makan terdengar

Kris dan Tao tidak mengidahkan itu. Tao menatap Kris.

"Jinjja? Gege kasihan sekali…," kata Tao "Aku ambilkan makanan lagi, ne?"

"Eumm, tidak usah. Aku sudah tidak terlalu lapar," kata Kris, berbohong, sebenarnya

"Jeongmal? Gege belum makan sedaritadi, jadi seharusnya gege lapar sekarang," kata Tao "Dan sebentar lagi kita latihan, gege harus menyiapkan banyak energi,"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku mau makan," kata Kris

"Baguslah. Aku ambilkan dulu, ne?"

Tao beranjak dari duduknya. Ia berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambilkan makanan untuk Kris.

"Tao hyung, mau makan lagi?" tanya Kai heran

"Ani, ini untuk Kris-ge," kata Tao

"Ooh,"

"Ne,"

"Tao hyung lihat D.O hyung tidak?" tanya Kai

"D.O hyung? Tidak. Aku tidak melihatnya," jawab Tao "Tapi kalau tidak salah tadi dia bersama Suho hyung deh,"

Kai langsung terlihat malas begitu mendengar nama Suho. Kasihan sekali Suho. Ia tak salah apa-apa tapi Kai terlihat tidak suka dengannya.

"Sudah ya, Kai. Aku harus menyerahkan makanan ini untuk Kris-ge," kata Tao

"Ne hyung,"

Tao melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kai. Kai mengalihkan pandangannya menuju makanannya –yang sebetulnya punya Kris- dan mengaduk-aduk makanan itu tanpa memakannya sama sekali.

"Haish. Kenapa aku jadi kesal begini?"

-0-

Tao, Kris, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kai, D.O, Xiumin, Chen, dan Suho sudah berkumpul di halaman belakang. Seperti biasa, Tao memimpin di depan.

"Kris-ge, gege sudah bisa mengikuti latihan di tempat yang kekuatannya sudah aktif," kata Tao "Begitu juga dengan Chanyeol hyung,"

"Mwo? Andwae!" kedua tiang listrik itu langsung protes

"Ehh? Waeyo? Kukira kalian senang," tanya Tao heran

"Ka-Kami masih belum terlalu bisa," jelas Chanyeol "Jadi lebih baik kami ikut latihan di tempat yang kemarin saja,"

Kris menganggukan kepalanya tanda menyetujui perkataan Chanyeol. Tao menatap dua namja tiang listrik di hadapannya itu.

"Baiklah, Kris-ge dan Chanyeol hyung bisa ikut latihan di tempat yang kemarin. Tapi belajar bersama Suho hyung dulu, ne?"

"Ehh? Maksudmu apa?" tanya Suho

"Eumm, aku harus mengatur Chen-ge dan yang lain juga, hyung. Aku juga harus berlatih," kata Tao "Maka dari itu, aku memohon dengan sangat pada hyung, ambil alih tugasku dulu, ne?"

Suho menatap Tao yang wajahnya benar-benar memelas. Akhirnya, Suho mengangguki permintaan Tao itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengambil alih tugasmu, tapi hanya hari ini, ne?"

"Jinjja? Yeyy! Suho hyung baikk sekalii~"

Tanpa aba-aba, Tao memeluk Suho erat. Suho terlihat sangat kaget dan Kris terlihat kaget sekaligus cemburu.

"T-Tao, bisa t-tolong lepaskan? A-Aku tidak bisa ber.. nafas, hhh,"

"Ehh? Mianhae hyung!"

Tao langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap Suho seolah meminta maaf.

"Ne, ne. Gwenchana, Tao-ah," kata Suho sambil mengacak-acak rambut Tao lembut

"Yak! Sudahi adegan kalian ituu!" Kris berteriak "Ayo cepat latihan,"

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat Kris. Ia tau, namja emotless itu sedang cemburu.

Emotless? Benarkah? Tapi sepertinya Kris bukan namja emotless lagi sejak bertemu dengan Tao. Ia lebih sering tersenyum. Yah, setidaknya lebih sering daripada saat hanya bersama Chanyeol.

Akhirnya semuanya berjalan menuju tempat masing-masing. Dengan berat hati Kris berjalan menjauhi Tao.

"_Zi Tao,_"

Tao tersentak. Tubuhnya membeku. Ia kaget ketika suatu suara memasuki fikirannya.

"_Zi Tao… ada dua orang yang akan datang lagi…,_"

"Du-Dua orang? Siapa?" tanpa sadar Tao menyahuti suara dalam fikirannya itu

"_Dua orang pemilik kekuatan, kelompokmu, Zi Tao...,_"

"Telepathy hyung dan Healer hyung?"

"_Mungkin.. haha.. sebentar lagi, mereka akan tiba. Sambutlah mereka dengan sapaan hangat, Zi Tao,_"

Suara itu menghilang. Benar-benar menghilang dari fikiran Tao.

GUBRAK

Suara keras itu terdengar dari dalam vila. Tao terkaget. Ia pulih dari lamunannya.

"Ja-Jangan ada yang beranjak dari tempatnya!" teriak Tao "Suho hyung, ikut aku!"

Tao berlari kedalam vila. Suho yang tidak tau apa-apa akhirnya mengikuti Tao.

"Uhuk, uhuk,"

Terdengar suara batuk dari ruang tamu. Tao membulatkan matanya ketika melihat dua namja yang terbalut abu terduduk di depan perapian.

"Luhan-ge! Lay-ge!"

Dua namja itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Tao. Mereka berdua membulatkan matanya.

"Kita benar-benar bertemu dengan Time Controller!" kata namja yang pertama, Luhan

"Nana tidak salah!" kata namja kedua, Lay

"Ke-Kenapa kalian berdua ada disini?" tanya Suho

"Kami, meminta Nana untuk mengirim kami kesini," jelas Luhan

"Kenapa gege meminta itu? Katanya gege tidak mau kesini?" tanya Tao polos

"Kami kesini untukmu, baby panda~" jelas Lay. Diam-diam ia melirik Suho melalui ekor matanya

"Jinjja? Aih, gege baik sekalii~"

"Haha, ne~"

"Ayo ge, kita ke halaman belakang, disana yang lain menunggu," ajak Tao

"Ne, ayo,"

Luhan dan Lay mengikuti langkah Tao. Suho berjalan paling belakang. Matanya tidak pernah lepas dari sosok Lay.

"Mwo? Lay!"

Xiumin langsung kaget ketika melihat Lay. Ia langsung berlari dan memeluk tubuh Lay erat.

"Kukira kau tidak akan pernah datang!" kata Xiumin

"Ehehe, mi-mianhae, g-ge," kata Lay

"Xiuminnie hyung, lepaskan pelukanmu. Lihat, Lay hyung sesak nafas," kata Chen

Xiumin langsung melepaskan pelukannya begitu mendengar kata-kata Chen. Ia tersenyum minta maaf (?) pada Lay.

"Luhan hyung," sapa Chen "Kau datang juga?"

"Ne. Aku berfikir, mungkin memang seharusnya aku datang," jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum

Ditengah reuni (?) tersebut, mereka tidak menyadari, bahwa seorang namja tengah memperhatikan mereka. Namja itu menunjukkan smirk-nya.

"Aku harus memberitahu Jinyoung tentang ini. Harus,"

-0-

Malam telah tiba. Suasana vila menjadi tambah ramai dengan kehadiran Luhan. Dan D.O menjadi terbantu untuk memasak dengan kehadiran Lay.

"Luhan-ge keren sekali~" puji Tao ketika melihat Luhan menyelesaikan rubik dalam waktu hanya satu menit

"Ini tidak ada apa-apanya, Tao-ah," balas Luhan "Oh ya, yang lain mana?"

"Yang lain mungkin kelelahan sehabis latihan, Luhan-ge," jawab Tao

"Jinja? Aku juga jadi lelah," keluh Luhan

"Kalau begitu, Luhan-ge istirahat saja," kata Tao "Luhan-ge menempati kamar bersama Lay-ge, ne? Di lantai 2,"

"Baiklah, pay pay, Tao. Sebaiknya kau istirahat juga,"

"Ne, ge,"

Luhan beranjak meninggalkan Tao. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai 2.

Tao menghela nafasnya. Sekarang tidak ada suara sama sekali. Sudah malam sih. Tapi hampir setiap malam semuanya tidak pernah tidur. Mereka biasanya tidur siang atau sore hari.

"Kalau kesepian, bilang saja,"

Suara itu mengagetkan Tao. Tiba-tiba seorang namja duduk di sebelah Tao.

"Yak! Kris-ge! Mengagetkan ku saja!" protes Tao

"Hehe, mianhae," balas Kris

"Ne…,"

Suasana menjadi hening. Tidak ada yang mencoba untuk mengeluarkan suara.

"Tao," panggil Kris "Bisa tidak sih, tidak terlalu 'mesra' dengan orang lain selain aku?"

Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Kris. Kris sendiri kaget dengan ucapannya itu.

Tao menoleh kearah Kris. Ia memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Ia tidak mengerti apa maksud Kris.

"Memang aku ber'mesra'an dengan yang lain ya? Aku hanya mengobrol saja kok dengan mereka," balas Tao polos

"Hanya mengobrol biasa? Memang berpelukan dan mengacak-acak rambut itu mengobrol biasa? Ehh?"

Tao tersenyum. Ia mengerti sekarang. Kris sedang cemburu! Ya, Kris-ge nya yang dingin itu sedang cemburu. CEMBURU. C-E-M-B-U-R-U.

"Ge," Tao mengeluarkan suara "Tenang saja,"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang ka-,"

"Sedekat apapun aku dengan yang lain selain gege, aku tidak akan pernah menaruh hati sedikit pun pada mereka. Aku menyayangi mereka, tapi tidak seperti aku menyayangi gege. Aku menyukai, menyayangi, mencintai gege. Apakah itu cukup?"

Kris terdiam mendengar ucapan Tao. Pipinya memerah. '_Aish, kenapa sekarang aku jadi kelihatan seperti uke-nya?_'

"Yakk! Sudah, aku mengertii," kata Kris

"Hehe, gege malu, ne?" tanya Tao

"Te-Tentu saja tidak! Untuk apa aku malu?" balas Kris

"Haha, gege tak pernah sukses berbohong dari dulu," kata Tao

"Ya-Yakk!"

Dan akhirnya, malam itu, dihabiskan oleh Kris dan Tao dengan mengobrol semalaman.

-0-

"Sehun!"

Sehun menoleh kearah namja yang memanggil dirinya. Gongchan. Sunbae-nya yang merupakan sahabatnya sejak kecil. Sahabat yang tidak pernah direstui oleh Nana.

"Gongchan hyung!" balas Sehun "Ada apa?"

"Klub Sepak Bola akan mengadakan acara menginap di vila milik Jinyoung hyung minggu depan," jelas Gongchan "Kuharap kau mau ikut,"

Sehun terlihat berfikir. Menginap di vila milik Jinyoung? Sepertinya menarik.

"Hmm, baiklah. Aku ikut," kata Sehun. Wajah Gongchan langsung cerah

"Baiklah, aku akan mengatakan hal ini pada Jinyoung hyung. Terimakasih telah menerima ajakanku, Sehun-ah!"

Gongchan langsung berlari meninggalkan Sehun. Saat badannya berbalik, tanpa diketahui Sehun, Gongchan memasang smirknya.

'_Satu kekuatan sudah didapatkan, Jinyoung hyung,_'

-TBC-

Yeyy part ini akhirnya selesai~ Gomawo buat semua yang udah review. Mian kalau ceritanya makin ga jelas u,u oh ya, udah ketahuan kan grup satu lagi apa? Iya, betul! B1A4, yeyy xD *dance*

Nah. Mungkin lanjutan dari FF ini akan membutuhkan waktu lama. Jadi mungkin untuk post chap selanjutnya akan membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sedikit. Jadi, sabar ne?

Oh ya. Gomawo buat yang udah review chap kemarin. Gomawo juga yang udah menyempatkan waktu baca FF aku walaupun ga review. Gomawo.

Ini balesan review-nya:

**tiikaaa: Haha kan bang naga jeles gitu gara-gara Tao terlalu ngebelain Sehun, haha. *dikejar-kejar bang naga gara-gara udah bocorin rahasianya* Haha kan ceritanya Tao itu dongsaeng yang paling disayang sama semuanya, jadi Luhan juga sayang banget sama baby panda-ku ituu *plakk *ditendangKris Iya aku masih sekolah, hehe :D HunHan ada ga di chap ini? Ada ya? Atau ga ada? Kayaknya sih gaada *plakk *apadeh Iya ini udah dipost :D Gomawo dah review yaa**

**devinatan98: Haha EXO sama Jo Twins juga bias akuu, yeyy sama *toss* aku dipanggil eonni? Haha. Iya ini udah lanjut. Mianhae kalo ga panjang *deepbow* Gomawo ne, udah review.**

**Ryu Chanhyun: Haha kkamjong itu emang bener-bener sungguh-sungguh. Dongsaeng yang baik *plakk nyebut? Haha. Dragon wars? Ne ini emang bukan dragon wars (?) Ne ini udah ada next chapnya :D Makasih ya buat reviewnyaa.**

**BabySuDo: Haha ne, akunya juga seneng :D Ada typos? Wah maaf. Maaf juga kalo di chap ini ada typos. Aku ga punya banyak waktu buat ngedit ceritanya u,u Hehe iya kan Tao emang sebenernya ga terlalu polos. Lagian dia juga disini kan dibuat sebagai perantara antara Halmeoni-nya dan anak EXO~ Jadi harus pinterr~ Reviewnya makasih yaa**

**Brigita Bukan Brigittiw: SuDo? Ngerebutin aku *plakk *dirajamKaiLay* Soalnya maksud Kai lebih jelas singkat dan padat (?) mungkin. Haha. Dia takut kali ga bisa ketemu aku lagi u,u *digamparLuhan* Mau ngintipin HunHan? Ikuutttt *plakk Nasib EXO? Insyaallah baik. Apalagi kalo authornya aku. Hahaha *galucu* Buat reviewnya, makasih yaa**

**sari2min: buat review chap 4 = Penasaran? Tunggu aja chap selanjutnyaa *plakk *ditendangReaders* Sehun? Yah pokoknya nanti insyaallah ada deh jawabannya~ buat review chap 5 = Haha ne~ Hehe iyaa, mereka udah inget masa lalu mereka~ HunHan? Belum.. Nanti ada waktunya kokk~ *apadeh Iya ini udah lanjut~ Makasih ya reviewnya**

**River21: Sehun? My Honey? Bolehlah boleh. Iya nanti HunHan bakal kumpul. Tapi 'nanti' (read: gatau kapan) *plakk Siebennya selain boyfriend? Di chap ini ketahuan kan? Ehehe. Emm mungkin sampe chap 10 belom kelar *lamamat* Mian kalau chap ini kurang panjang *deepbow* Makasih ya, udah review**

**hunhanaaa: review chap 3 = Iya kai cemburu soalnya suho deket-deket sama baby kyungie nyaa *plakk Sehun ga mau karena… *udahtaukan?* revew chap 5: itu udah ketemu kann? Review chap 5 = Hehe yeyy udah pada ketemuu~ *nariHistory* Jangan jitakk SehunLuhanLay milikkuu *plakk tuh 3 orang balik.. udah ada yang balik kann? Review chap 6 = Dua boyband favorit? Yeyy kita samaa~ Magnae-nya perang? Ntar ya kalo idenya ada *plakk Perang rebutan kamu? Bukan perang rebutan aku? *ditendang* Nama neneknya sama kayak kamu? Wah jodoh (?) Ne ini udah lanjut :D Mian kalo grup satunya bukan suju u,u Ne makasih yaa, udah review**

**rha0108: ne ini udah lanjut, makasih udah review :D**

**SaranghaeHunHan: Dia sebenernya mau ketemu sama Luhan, tapi, entahlah u,u *padahalyangbikincerita* Ne ini udah ada next chap nya, makasih buat reviewnya**

**vickykezia23: Ne ini udah ada next chapnyaa~ Gomawo reviewnya yap**

**kyungier: Bukannya Donghyun serem yaa? *plakk *digamparDonghyun* KaiSoo? Udah diselipin kan *dikirainapaanselipin?* Iya hunhan belum ketemuu u,u Ne makasih yaa :D Makasih juga udah review~**

**cutepanda: ne annyeonghaseyo~ Haha tau tuh si sehun ga jelass u,u KrisTao moment emang kurang banyak yaa? Kalo kurang puas ini udah ditambahin kokk :D Ne ini udah ada next chapnya. Thanks ya, buat reviewnya**


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Destiny

Cast: All EXO Member

Pair: Official Pair

Summary: Takdir yang mempertemukan mereka kembali. Suatu takdir yang terulang kembali. EXO fic. KrisTao/TaoRis HunHan ChanBaek/BaekYeol SuLay ChenMin KaiDo

Disclaimer: Semua member EXO itu punya tuhan dan orangtua mereka. Tapi cerita ini berasal dari otak-ku.

**TOLONG A/N YANG DIBAWAH DIBACA YA. THANKS '-' **

-0-

"AYO BANGUN! SUDAH PAGI!"

Suara teriakkan D.O memecahkan keheningan pagi itu. Kai yang sekamar dengan D.O menutup kupingnya. '_Untung aku dibangunkan dengan lembut,_'

"Loh, kenapa mereka berdua tidur disini?"

Kai yang hendak duduk di sofa kaget ketika menemukan Kris dan Tao yang tertidur di sofa. Posisi mereka seperti sepasang kekasih. Tao tertidur di bahu Kris, dan Kris tertidur sambil memeluk pinggang Tao.

"O-Omona…," D.O yang menghampiri Kai karena suara Kai itu langsung membulatkan matanya "Yang lain tidak boleh melihat hal ini! Cepat bangunkan Tao, Kai! Aku akan bangunkan Kris hyung!"

Kai dan D.O langsung berusaha membangunkan dua orang ini. Mereka tidak mau Baekhyun dan yang lainnya menjadi heboh karena hal ini.

"Tao hyung, ireona! Ppali ireona!" kata Kai berusaha membangunkan Tao

"Eung~ 5 menit lagi~" balas Tao dalam keadaan mata masih terpejam

"Ayolah hyung, kalau tidak, akan kubuang boneka panda-mu,"

"MWO?!"

Gotcha. Kai menunjukkan smirk-nya. Ancaman boneka panda selalu berhasil pada Tao.

"Arra, arra! Aku akan bangun!"

Tao langsung membuka matanya. Ia langsung duduk tegak. Ia menatap Kai dengan tatapan memelasnya.

"Lihat Kai, sekarang aku sudah bangun. Jangan buang boneka panda-ku, ne?" pinta Tao dengan panda eyes nya (?)

"Ya, ya. Jangan tatap aku dengan tatapan seperti itu, hyung! Aku jadi seperti orang yang sangat jahat," balas Kai sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Tao

"Ehehe, gomawo Kai,"

Tao melihat kesamping. Ke tempat Kris sedang tidur. Ia melihat D.O yang tengah kesusahan membangunkan pemilik kekuatan 'Flight' tersebut.

"Sudah, D.O hyung, biar aku yang bangunkan," kata Tao lembut

"Eumm, baiklah. Aku sudah menyerah untuk membangunkannya," kata D.O sambil berjalan menjauh dari Kris

"D.O hyung~ Tunggu aku~!"

Kai segera berlari mengikuti D.O. Sekarang tinggal Tao dan Kris yang masih berada di ruang tamu. Rupanya anggota yang lain masih belum mau bangun.

"Kris-ge, ayo bangun, sudah pagi," kata Tao dengan suara lembut

Kris tak kunjung membuka matanya.

"Kris-ge? Ayo cepat bangunnn!" Tao mulai mengeraskan suaranya

Kris hanya bergerak sedikit. Tapi tak membuka matanya

"KRIS-GE! Ayo cepat bangun!" Tao sedikit berteriak

Kris sama sekali tak terganggu dengan teriakan Tao. Ia malah makin nyenyak tidurnya.

"Hiks, Kris-ge jahat, tak mau bangun juga..," Tao mengeluarkan senjata terakhirnya. Pura-pura menangis.

Tanpa aba-aba, Kris langsung membuka matanya begitu mendengar isak tangis Tao. Ia langsung menoleh kearah Tao.

"Aigoo~ Baby panda, mianhae. Sekarang aku sudah bangun, lihat kan? Jangan menangis lagi, ne?"

Kris buru-buru mencoba menghentikan tangisan Tao. Tao yang sadar bahwa rencananya berhasil, langsung tersenyum cerah kearah Kris.

"Yeyy! Kris-ge tertipuu~" sorak Tao kegirangan

Kris terdiam. Ia mencoba mencerna semuanya. Jadi.. ia ditipu?

"Yakk! Kau mulai nakal, ne?!"

Tao langsung berlari menjauh dari Kris. Terlihat Kris sudah mau menggelitikinya tadi.

"Kris-ge tidak akan bisa menangkapku!" kata Tao ketika dirinya sudah berada cukup jauh dari Kris

"Kau yakin?" tanya Kris "Aku pasti bisa menangkapmu, baby panda!"

Kris langsung berlari mengejar Tao. Tao yang kaget dengan refleks langsung berlari menjauhi Kris.

Yah, lebih baik kita tinggalkan pasangan yang sedang kejar-kejaran seperti difilm India tersebut (?).

-0-

"Lay-ah, ireona,"

Terlihat Luhan kini berusaha membangunkan Lay yang tengah tertidur nyenyak di sampingnya. Ia ingin kebawah, tapi takut kebawah sendirian.

"E-Eung~ Lima menit lagi, hyung," balas Lay

"Tidak bisa, Layy," protes Luhan "Aku mau kebawahh,"

Lay perlahan membuka matanya. Ia menatap Luhan agak kesal, karena Luhan sudah mengganggu tidurnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku bangun, hyung," balas Lay "Sekarang, hyung mau apa?"

"Ayo temani aku kebawah!"

Luhan langsung menarik tangan Lay dan menyeretnya. Lay yang nyawanya belum terkumpul semua (?) hanya bisa mengikuti Luhan dengan lemas.

"Aku masih mengantuk, hyung," protes Lay "Jangan menyeretku seperti ini,"

"Mianhae," hanya itu yang Luhan katakan

Saat sudah di bawah, Luhan melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ia heran, kok sepi sekali?

"Lay-ah, kemana yang lain?" tanya Luhan "Kok sepi sekali?"

"Entahlah," balas Lay. Masih setengah tertidur "Mereka mungkin masih tidur, hyung,"

"Tidak mungkin! Tadi aku mendengar suara Kai, D.O, Kris, dan Tao, kok!" kata Luhan "Mereka pasti sedang ada disuatu tempat!"

"Yakk! KRIS-GE! GELIII~!"

"Nah! Itu suara Tao!" kata Luhan "Ia pasti sedang bersama Kris. Suaranya berasal dari arah sana!"

Luhan langsung menarik tangan Lay menuju arah yang ia yakini tempat Tao dan Kris berada. Saat sampai di tempat itu, Luhan langsung tersenyum cerah.

"Tao! Kris! Kalian rupanya disini!"

Kris yang sedang menggelitiki Tao langsung menyudahi kegiatannya itu. Tao tersenyum lega.

"Luhannie-ge~~ Kau penyelamatkuu~"

Luhan langsung kaget begitu Tao tiba-tiba memeluknya. Kagetnya hanya sesaat, karena kemudian, Luhan langsung membalas pelukan Tao.

"Memang Kris melakukan apa padamu, baby panda?" tanya Luhan

"Kris-ge menggelitiki-ku!" adu Tao "Untung saja hyung datang! Kalau tidak aku akan mati karena kegelian!"

"Kau berlebihan, baby panda," kata Kris "Kau tidak mungkin mati hanya karena aku gelitiki. Lagipula kau memiliki kekuatan Time Controller. Kau kan bisa menghentikan waktu dan melepaskan diri dariku dengan mudahnya,"

"Yak! Tapi kan tadi gege tidak memberiku waktu untuk menghentikan waktu! Aish gege menyebalkan!"

Tao menarik tangan Luhan dan mengajaknya pergi. Tangan Luhan yang memegang tangan Lay langsung menarik tangan Lay juga. Lay terlihat kaget.

"Yakk! Kenapa semua orang menarik tanganku pagi ini?!" protes Lay

"Tidak semua, Lay-ah," balas Luhan enteng "Hanya aku dan Tao,"

Kris yang merasa ditinggalkan, hanya menatap kepergian Tao-Luhan-Lay dengan tatapan tidak begitu tertarik. Kantuk menyerangnya lagi.

"Hoam~ Aku masih mengantuk. Lebih baik aku tidur saja,"

Kris lalu merebahkan dirinya di sofa yang berada paling dekat dengannya. Ia pun menutup matanya. Dan mulai tertidur nyenyak.

-0-

"Sehun-ah!" panggil Gongchan

"Ah, ne. Waeyo, Gongchan hyung?" tanya Sehun

"Aniyo. Kau sudah mengatakan pada halmeoni-mu akan menginap di vila Jinyoung hyung?" tanya Gongchan

"Tentu saja belum! Dan aku tidak akan mengatakannya. Hyung kan tau, halmeoni tidak pernah menyetujui diriku untuk menginap bersama hyung dan yang lain," jelas Sehun

"Ah ya, benar juga," kata Gongchan "Ya sudah. Jadi bagaimana? Kau bilang apa pada halmeoni mu tentang rencana menginap itu?"

"Aku tidak bilang apa-apa. Akhir-akhir ini halmeoniku memang tidak mengurusiku. Ia sudah tidak peduli padaku," terbersit sedikit rasa sedih pada diri Sehun ketika ia mengatakan hal itu "Jadi aku boleh melakukan apapun sesukaku,"

"Jinjja?" tanya Gongchan "Baguslah kalau begitu,"

"Humm, ne," balas Sehun

"Ehh! Itu Sandeul hyung! Kesana yuk, Sehun?" ajak Gongchan

"Eumm, baiklah. Ayo kesana, hyung," balas Sehun

"Kajja!"

Gongchan meraih tangan Sehun dan menariknya menuju Sandeul. Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"_Kenapa rasanya tidak nyaman, ya? Lebih nyaman dipeluk dan digenggam tanganku oleh Tao hyung atau Baekhyun hyung daripada dengan Gongchan hyung,_" fikir Sehun

"Sandeul hyung!" sapa Gongchan "Kau ikut menginap kan minggu depan?"

"Ne. Tentu saja aku ikut, Gong Chan Shik," balas Sandeul "Oh ya, hai Sehun,"

"Ahh, ne. Hai, Sandeul hyung,"

"Kau ikut menginap, ne?" tanya Sandeul

"Humm, ne," balas Sehun "Apakah Baro hyung dan CNU hyung ikut juga?"

"Tentu saja mereka ikut! Bahkan mereka yang merencakan semua ini," jelas Sandeul

"Aku juga ikut merencanakannya~" kata Gongchan

"Ikut-ikutan saja kau, maknae!" balas Sandeul tajam "Yang merencanakan hanya Baro dan CNU hyung!"

"Ya ya ya. Kau sepertinya memiliki dendam pribadi padaku, ne?" balas Gongchan "Ayo, Sehun-ah. Kita cari CNU hyung saja,"

"Eh! Tidak bisa! Aku mau membawa Sehun ke Jinyoung hyung!" kata Sandeul "Kau tidak bisa membawanya seenak jidatmu!"

"Aishh! Sehun-ah. Kau ikut saja denganku, ne? Aku akan membawamu menemui Jeongmin!"

"Je-Jeongmin?" Sandeul terlihat kaget "Gongchan! Terlalu cepat!"

"Terlalu cepat apanya?" balas Gongchan "Aku hanya mau memperkenalkannya pada Jeongmin!"

"Tidak! Tidak bisa! Jeongmin hanya mau _hasil_nya!"

Sehun menatap kearah Gongchan dan Sandeul bergantian. Ia terlihat kebingungan.

"Huh! Baiklah! Aku akan pergi ke Jeongmin sendiri!" Gongchan terlihat kesal. Ia lalu pergi menjauhi Sandeul dan Sehun

"Hyung, tidak apa tuh Gongchan hyung marah seperti itu?"

"Ia tidak marah, Sehun-ah," balas Sandeul "Ia hanya sedang ngambek. Biasa, maknae,"

"Aish, tapi aku kan lebih muda dari Gongchan hyung, kenapa malah Gongchan hyung yang disebut maknae?"

"Itu karena.. ia maknae di grup kami. Kau kan bukan termasuk grup kami, Sehun-ah," balas Sandeul dengan tatapan minta maaf

"_Aishh, coba saja aku ada di exo. Aku akan menjadi maknae,_"

"Ta-Tapi kalau kau mau jadi maknae boleh saja kok!" tambah Sandeul buru-buru

"Jeongmal?"

"Ne, makanya, sekarang temani aku ke Jinyoung hyung, ne?" pinta Sandeul

"Hmm, baiklah. Kajja, hyung!" balas Sehun

Sandeul tersenyum. Senyuman licik sebenarnya. Tapi Sehun tak menyadari itu.

"_Jinyoung hyung, sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi sepenuhnya milik kita,_"

-0-

"Yakk! Baekhyun hyung! Jangan ambil remot TVnyaa!" teriak Tao

Baekhyun, orang yang diteriaki itu, hanya terkekeh pelan diteriaki seperti itu oleh Tao. Ia memain-mainkan remot TV yang ada di tangannya.

"Katakan dulu padaku, apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Kris!" balas Baekhyun "Atau aku-,"

"Jangan panggil aku hanya dengan Kris. Tidak sopan," kata Kris yang tiba-tiba datang "Cepat serahkan remot itu pada Tao,"

Karena takut dengan tatapan Kris, Baekhyun langsung memberikan remot TV pada Tao. Lalu, ia buru-buru pergi menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Yeollie! Kris hyung menyeramkann!"

"Baekhyun! Aku dengar!" teriak Kris

"Tuh kan!"

"Sudah Baekkie, biarkan saja Kris. Ia memang seperti itu," balas Chanyeol "Sudah sini duduk saja,"

Baekhyun langsung duduk di sebelah Chanyeol. Ia menatap Chanyeol.

"Yeollie, kenapa kau memanggil Kris hyung tanpa embel-embel hyung?" tanya Baekhyun "Bukannya tidak sopan?"

"Biar saja. Aku malas memanggil Kris dengan kata-kata hyung," jawab Chanyeol "Lagipula ia juga membolehkan,"

Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti. Ia pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling.

Ia melihat D.O dan Kai yang sedang asyik mengobrol tanpa mempedulikan sekelilingnya. Ia melihat Suho yang memperhatikan Luhan dan Lay mengobrol, memperhatikan Lay, sesungguhnya. Ia melihat Chen dan Xiumin yang sedang bermain kartu, dan pipi mereka berdua yang sudah penuh oleh bedak. Ia melihat Kris dan Tao yang sedang asyik menonton film berdua, dengan Kris yang sesekali mencuri pandang kearah Tao.

"Yeollie, lihat," kata Baekhyun sambil menunjuk Suho "Sepertinya grandpa Suho sedang cemburu atau semacamnya,"

Chanyeol langsung melihat kearah yang Baekhyun tunjuk. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat apa yang Baekhyun tunjuk.

"Grandpa Suho bukan cemburu," ekspresi Chanyeol menjadi serius "Ia merindukan Lay, tapi tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Seperti itulah,"

"Memang Lay hyung tidak mengingat apa-apa?" tanya Baekhyun polos

"Tentu saja ia mengingat semuanya, Baekkie-ku~" jawab Chanyeol "Hanya saja.. Lay hyung bersikap seperti ia tidak peduli dan ia tidak mau ingat. Membuat Suho menjadi ragu untuk mendekatinya,"

"Jinja? Memang Lay hyung sudah tidak menyayangi grandpa Suho?" tanya Baekhyun

"Tentu saja Lay hyung masih menyayangi grandpa Suho. Semua orang disini masih menyayangi pasangan masing-masing, menurutku, ya," balas Chanyeol "Hanya saja.. Lay hyung menolak untuk menunjukkan hal itu, karena, yah.. ia kan memang menolak untuk menjalani takdirnya, sama seperti Sehun, Baekhyunnie,"

Baekhyun terlihat mengerti penjelasan Chanyeol. Ia pun kembali memperhatikan Suho dan Lay-Luhan itu.

-0-

Suho tidak menyadari bahwa ia menjadi tontonan bagi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Ia terlalu asyik memperhatikan pasangan hidupnya, atau Lay, yang kini tengah mengobrol dengan Luhan.

"Luhan hyung, tau tidak?" tanya Lay "Beberapa hari yang lalu aku melihat sesuatu yang aneh,"

"Sesuatu yang aneh? Apa itu?" tanya Luhan penasaran

"Aku melihat seorang namja tengah berbicara sendiri di taman belakang universitasku," jelas Lay "Lalu, saat sedang asyik memperhatikan, ia tiba-tiba menghilang. Begitu saja. Seperti memiliki kekuatan teleportasi seperti Kai,"

"Ehh? Jinjja? Jangan-jangan ia anggota EXO juga?" tanya Luhan

"Bukan," Suho mengeluarkan suara "Anggota EXO hanya 12 saja..,"

"Ia adalah…,"

Suho buru-buru membuka buku yang sedaritadi ia pegang. Ia menunjukkan suatu gambar di buku itu pada Luhan dan Lay. Luhan dan Lay mengernyitkan dahinya bingung ketika melihat gambar itu. Seperti simbol milik Kai, tapi juga seperti simbol milik Luhan.

"Orang itu merupakan pemilik kekuatan pikiran. Ia dapat mengendalikan benda-benda tanpa menyentuhnya, bertelepati, dan juga berpindah tempat," jelas Suho "Ia merupakan anggota dari kelompok musuh kita,"

"Jinjja? Jadi anggota kelompok musuh kita itu merupakan mahasiswa di universitas Lay?" tanya Luhan

"Ya. Kalau benar yang Lay lihat," jawab Suho

"Permisi, hyungdeul," tiba-tiba Kai hadir di antara mereka "Sepertinya tadi ada yang menyebutkan 'musuh kita'. Ada apa?"

"Lay melihat Mind, Kai-ah," jawab Suho

"Mwoya? Mind? Bukan Mind Controller kan?" tanya Kai

"Ne, bukan," balas Suho "Hanya Mind saja,"

"Tunggu sebentar. Apa bedanya Mind dan Mind Controller?" tanya Lay penasaran

"Mereka saudara kembar. Mind merupakan orang yang kau lihat itu. Ia memiliki kekuatan fikiran, sedangkan Mind Controller, kekuatannya menyeramkan. Ia dapat mengendalikan fikiran kita. Ia dapat membuat kita memikirkan sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak ada. Ia dapat membuat kita seperti melihat sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak ada," jelas Suho "Ia dapat membuat kita seperti merasa sakit, pokoknya kekuatannya menyeramkan,"

Lay dan Luhan terlihat ngeri dengan kekuatan seseorang yang baru saja Suho sebutkan. Kai? Ia tenggelam dalam fikirannya sendiri.

"Musuh kita itu.. siapa saja sih?"

"Mind, Mind Controller, Pain Controller, Invisible, Strength, Death Rises, Shadows, Shield, Darkness." Kris yang tiba-tiba datang langsung bersuara

"Hanya sembilan saja?"

"Tidak. Ada 11 orang sebenarnya. Tapi sisanya.. entahlah," balas Kris

"Mind Controller dan Pain Controller. Kalau mengingat mereka, rasanya seram," kata Tao

"Kalau aku, mengingat Death Rises. Astaga. Ia benar-benar menyeramkan," kata Luhan

"Sudah-sudah. Tidak perlu mengungkit-ungkit musuh," kata Kris "Yang kita perlu hanya bersiap-siap untuk menghadapi mereka,"

"Humm, baiklah,"

Suasana hening sesaat. Suho terlihat hanya membolak-balik bukunya.

"Entah kenapa aku tidak dapat mengingat kekuatan dua orang lagi, Kris hyung," kata Suho

"Mungkin.. karena kekuatan mereka paling kuat?" tanya Kris

"Bukan… pemilik kekuatan terkuat diantara mereka itu Mind Controller dan Pain Controller, bukan?" balas D.O

"Seingatku.. dua orang yang lain, bukannya mereka tidak ikut maju?" tanya Lay

"Aku ingat! Mereka memang tidak maju! Mereka mengendalikan dari dalam!" kata Kai "Dua orang itu tidak maju, tapi mereka mengendalikan orang yang maju!"

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku begini, dua orang itu tidak ikut untuk bertempur. Mereka mengendalikan ke sembilan orang lainnya. Mereka mengendalikan agar sembilan orang itu fokus untuk melawan kita, sehingga fokus mereka tidak teralih kemanapun," jelas Kai "Bisa dibilang, kedua orang itu adalah pemegang kekuasaan atau kekuatan terkuat di kelompok itu,"

Semuanya terdiam. Mereka mengerti penjelasan Kai. Menyeramkan, bukan?

"Kekuatan mereka pasti sudah semakin kuat," kata D.O

"Ne. Hhh.. aku.. entahlah. Aku takut yang dimasa lalu akan terjadi lagi," kata Chen

"Satu-satunya cara agar tidak terjadi ya, hanya satu. Kita harus tetap berlatih dan optimis," kata Tao "Jangan pesimis. Jangan mengatakan kita akan kalah,"

Semua terdiam. Tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara.

-TBC-

**A/N: Halo '-')/ Readersdeul, aku ada rencana mau bikin FF baru. Tapi kali ini bukan TaoRis. Aku mau bikin kalo ga SeKai ya yang lain '-'. Kalian bisa vote kok. Aku terima semua saran kalian. Tapi, kalo ada yang vote KrAy, KrisHan, KrisHun, KrisKai, KrisDO, atau pair lain yang menyangkut Kris selain KrisTao aku ga bisa mianhae u,u aku bakal langsung inget Tao dan hatiku bakal nyesek -oke ini emang lebay tapi emang bener- Jadi, silakan vote. Mau SeKai, HanTao, HunTao, SuDO, SuLay, HunHan, terserah. Vote ya, pliss. Oke gomawo :D**

Makasih yang udah review di chap kemarin :D

Ini balasannya:

**Tania3424: sehun, dia lagi rada-rada mungkin *plaked haha dia emang epil yang rada-rada wk. *ditendangSehun. Ne ini udah lanjut, gomawo udah review :D**

**sapphire blue: haha ne nado saranghae(?) gapapa mereka cocok jadi jahat –kata author- *ditendangJinChan* HunHan sama SuLay? Untuk SuLay di chap depan ada :D. Kalau, HunHan.. mian mereka belom ketemu u,u BaekYeol emang bikin gemesss *cubitpipiBaekYeol* Hiyaa ILYT –kata TaoRis- haha. Ne ini udah lanjut. Gomawo ne udah review :D**

**hunhanaaa: iya kan tao itu penjelmaan dari author(?) –abaikan kata-kata tadi- iya jadinya perang tiga boyband '-' keren kan tuh? Yoi dong keren(?). Sehun Minwoo Jinyoung? Yah.. author juga ga tau nanti mereka aman atau ga *plaked Gomawo udah review :D**

**Kan Rin Rin. Chen Min: ne ini udah lanjut :D gomawo udah review :D**

**ShinAemin1: Iya gapapa kok :D Yang penting review hehe. Suka sekali? Okesip makasih yaa *hug* Jinyoung jadi jahat? Umm.. salahkan otak author ini *bow* Gomawo udah review :D**

**sari Nur hanifah: ga nyangka ya? Hehe. Bayangin aja. Pasti bisa kok '-')b *plak. Kan ceritanya Lay belom terlalu 'itu'(?) sama Suho haha. Iya tau tuh si Sehun kok bisa terperangkap gitu u,u *plakk. Iya gapapa kok :D Ne salam kenal juga. Thanks udah review :D**

**hunhansulay: SuLaynya chap depan yaa~ hehe ne~ Gomawo dah review :D**

**River21: Sehun? Nanti pasti ada waktunya kok '-')b *plak. Luhan udah sama aku kokk *ditendangSehun. Kan Tao emang orangnya pedulian banget u,u Ne ini udah lanjut. Gomawo ya dah review :D**

**Aines Nafis Husn: Youngminku? Youngmin itu punya Kwangmin~ *plaked. Haha ne gomawo dah review~**

**widyaokta: Hehe ne gomawo~ Thanks ya udah review :D**

**vickykezia23: KrisTao disini? Engga sih belom '-' tapi karena aku suka banget sama couple ini jadinya gitu deh *plak .-.v ne ini udah ada :D Gomawo dah review :D**

**babyeollie: SuLay moment? Di chap depan ada kokk~ Kalo HunHan belom ada soalnya belum ketemu u,u gomawo ya udah review :D**

**shinminkyuu: Haha ne. Iyaa BaekYeol moment udah ditambah insyaallah. –apa belom?- Kyaa jangan panggil aku halmonie x_x ne ini udah ada :D Gomawo ya dah review~**

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw: Makin complicated ya? Haha maaf .-.v Haha tau tuh si Sehun lagi rada-rada kali. Obatnya abis(?). Haha soalnya Lay belom terlalu 'itu' sama Suho kali ya haha (?). Gomawo ya udah review :D**

**tiikaaa: iya aku masih sekolah hehe. Iya aku dongsaengnya unnie *plakk. Kan Gongchan cakep-cakep gimana gitu, makanya Sehun mau *plakk. Mereka sayang kok sama Sehun. Cuma Sehunnya aja yang rada-rada egois gimana gituu u,u Tau tuh Luhan demen amat nempel ama Tao –author LuTao shipper haha- ne ini udah ada :D maaf kalo belum panjang u,u nado saranghae~ Gomawo dah review :D**

**devinatan98: ne ini udah lanjut. Gomawo udah review :D**

**Cutepanda: Annyeonghaseyo~ Hehe ne. Tau tuh si Sehun-_- iya aku yang nyulik Sehun *plakk. Iya iya. Author kan KrisTao hardcore shipper, jadi pasti banyak kok momentnya hehehe. Gomawo udah review :D**

**Last, mind to review? ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Destiny

Cast: All EXO Member

Pair: Official Pair

Summary: Takdir yang mempertemukan mereka kembali. Suatu takdir yang terulang kembali. EXO fic. KrisTao/TaoRis HunHan ChanBaek/BaekYeol SuLay ChenMin KaiDo

Disclaimer: Semua member EXO itu punya tuhan dan orangtua mereka. Tapi cerita ini berasal dari otak-ku.

-0-

"Kita.. harus latihan kan?" Baekhyun memecahkan keheningan "Ayo latihan. Agar kita tidak terlalu kalah dengan si sieben itu!"

"Hmm, ne, ayo Baekhyunnie," kata Chanyeol "Ada lagi yang mau ikut?"

Semua anggota EXO perlahan berdiri. Mereka menganggukan kepala. Menyetujui usul Baekhyun.

Mereka berjalan menuju halaman belakang. Berdiri di tempat masing-masing. Kini Tao kembali ke tempat sebelumnya, mengajari yang belum terlalu mahir

"Kris-ge dan Chanyeol hyung, benar-benar tak mau ke tempat Suho hyung?" tanya Tao memastikan "Kekuatan kalian sudah stabil, loh. Kalian sudah bisa menyusul Chen-ge dan Luhan-ge,"

"Aniyo. Aku akan menunggu Baekhyunnie sampai mahir dulu," jawab Chanyeol hyung "Baru aku akan ke tempat Suho hyung, bersama Baekkie,"

"Aigoo, Channie~ Tidak perlu menungguku," kata Baekhyun dengan pipi memerah "Aku tidak akan kenapa-napa kok,"

"Tidak apa, Baekkie. Aku akan menunggumu, hehe," balas Chanyeol

"Umm, baiklah. Aku mengerti," balas Tao sambil tersenyum hangat melihat pasangan di hadapannya ini "Lalu, kalau Kris-ge kenapa?"

"Ehh?" Kris kaget karena tiba-tiba ditanya "Aku.. tentu saja karena ada kau,"

"Eh? Karena ada aku?" pipi Tao memerah "Ta-Tapi Kris-ge seharusnya tidak begitu. Kris-ge bisa ke tempat Suho hyung sekarang,"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau," balas Kris "Mengerti? Tidak ada penolakan atau pemaksaan lagi,"

"Eumm, baiklah," balas Tao menyerah "Ya sudah. Ayo kita mulai latihan,"

"Sekarang Xiumin-ge dulu, ne? Habis itu Baekhyun hyung, Chanyeol hyung, lalu Kris-ge," kata Tao "Ayo Xiu-ge, maju sini,"

Xiumin maju sesuai yang diperintahkan oleh Tao. Tao mengatur badan Xiumin agar badannya mengarah pada pohon yang ada di halaman belakang itu.

"Coba fokuskan fikiran gege pada pohon di sana itu. Fikirkan bahwa gege akan membekukan pohon itu. Fokuskan fikiran dan pandangan gege pada pohon itu. Jangan meleng," jelas Tao "Nah, coba sekarang,"

Xiumin menatap pohon itu lekat. Ia memfokuskan fikirannya. Ia mencoba untuk membayangkan bahwa ia mengeluarkan kekuatannya, untuk membekukan pohon itu.

Setelah berusaha dengan cukup keras, dan dengan sedikit kerutan di dahi, akhirnya es menyelimuti pohon itu. Xiumin memekik senang.

"Lihat, Tao! Aku sudah bisa! Waktunya, waktunya berapa?"

"Satu menit tepat, ge," wajah Tao terlihat senang "Gege sudah memiliki kemajuan pesat!"

Xiumin langsung memeluk Tao senang. Tidak menyadari dua tatapan cemburu yang dilayangkan pada mereka berdua itu.

"Hehe, ne. Mungkin besok kalau Xiumin-ge bisa langsung membekukan pohon itu dalam satu detik atau dua detik, gege sudah bisa belajar membekukan makhluk hidup," jelas Tao "Nanti yang akan mengajarkan gege itu, bukan aku,"

"Lalu siapa?"

"Lay-ge,"

Lay yang merasa dirinya disebut-sebut, langsung menoleh kearah Tao. Tao hanya melambai sambil tersenyum. Lay membalas senyumannya itu. Walaupun ia bingung.

"Lay, awas!"

Lay tersentak kaget. Ia merasakan tubuhnya terhempas. Bukan, bukan karena sesuatu yang dihasilkan oleh teman-temannya, tapi, karena seseorang yang berlari kearahnya dan melindunginya. Orang itu memeluk dirinya dan menyeret tubuhnya ke samping.

"La-Lay-ge! Mianhae! Nan jeongmal mianhaeyo!" Chen terlihat panik. Pasalnya, ialah dalang dari semua ini

Tadi, Chen sedang berlatih dengan Luhan. Karena terlalu asyik, Chen tidak mengontrol kekuatannya. Ia menggunakan kekuatannya dengan asal.

Lalu, tanpa sengaja, petirnya itu menyambar kearah Lay. Chen panik. Luhan membulatkan matanya. Dan Suho, yang melihat emm, _mantan kekasihnya_ itu sedang dalam bahaya, dengan refleks langsung berteriak dan berlari kearah Lay. Dan jadilah, petir Chen tidak mengenai Lay. Malah menyambar ke pohon yang telah dibekukan oleh Xiumin.

"Lay! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Xiumin yang notabene merupakan teman terdekat Lay langsung berlari kearahnya. Begitu juga dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Kris? Ia menunggu namja di sampingnya ini bergerak. Kris mengerutkan dahinya heran karena tidak mendapati pergerakan dari namja bermata panda ini.

"Tao? Kau.. tidak mau memeriksa keadaan Lay?"

Tao tetap mematung. Pandangannya kosong. Kris benar-benar heran dengan apa yang terjadi pada Tao sekarang.

"Tao.. kau kenapa?" tanya Kris "Jangan bengong seperti itu, aku jadi takut,"

"A-Aku hampir membuat Lay-ge terluka…," bisik Tao pelan. Tubuhnya bergetar "Lay-ge hampir terluka karena aku,"

"Itu tidak benar, Tao-ah," kata Kris "Bukan kau yang menyebabkan Lay hampir terluka, penyebabnya adalah keteledoran Chen,"

"Tapi, tapi kalau aku tidak menyebut nama Lay-ge, Lay-ge pasti tidak menoleh dan ia dapat menghindar dari serangan itu,"

"Tidak. Tidak begitu. Kalaupun kau tidak memanggilnya, Lay pasti tetap akan kaget dan diam di tempat. Kejadiannya akan sama seperti sekarang, Tao-ie,"

"Benarkah?" Tao menatap Kris polos

"Ne, tentu saja. Sudah, ayo kita lihat keadaan Lay dan Suho,"

Kris menggandeng tangan Tao dan membawanya menuju tempat semuanya berkerumun. Terlihat Chen yang sibuk meminta maaf pada Lay dan Suho.

"Mianhae, mianhae," Chen meminta maaf "Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Sungguh!"

"Ne, ne. Gwenchana, Chen. Lagipula aku tidak terluka sama sekali," Lay mencoba tersenyum

"Suho hyung?" panggil Tao "Kau tak apa-apa?"

Suho sedaritadi memejamkan matanya. Wajahnya terlihat kesakitan.

"E-Entah kenapa kepalaku sangat sakit," jawab Suho dengan terbata

"Eh? Kenapa bisa?"

"Mungkin, mungkin Suho terkena sedikit efek dari petir Chen," jelas Luhan "Tadi kan saat berlari untuk menyelamatkan Lay, petir Chen menyambar didekatnya,"

"Y-Ya, mungkin juga…," Suho masih tetap memejamkan matanya

Lay menatap Suho dalam. Ia tidak habis fikir, mengapa namja ini mau melindungi dirinya? Padahal, ia sudah bersikap buruk. Dengan cara tidak membalas sapaannya dan bertindak dingin sekali pada Suho.

"Ayo cepat bawa Suho kekamarnya!" Kris mengeluarkan suara "Kurasa ia harus beristirahat,"

"A-Aku…,"

"Jangan membantah,"

Suho hanya dapat menurut. Chen, Kris, Chanyeol, dan Kai membopong tubuhnya menuju kamarnya –yang untungnya- berada di lantai satu. Mereka membaringkannya di tempat tidur.

"Kau perlu ditemani?" tanya Kris

"Tidak. Kalian lanjutkan saja latihan kalian. Aku, hanya butuh istirahat sedikit," jawab Suho. Akhirnya ia membuka matanya dan menunjukkan _angelic smile_nya

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu,"

Mendengar kata-kata Kris, Suho tersenyum simpul. Lalu, ia menutup matanya lagi. Rasa pusing kembali menderanya.

"Aigoo, ini sakit sekali," gumam Suho

"H-Hyung.. mianhae,"

Suara pelan itu mengejutkan Suho. Ia membuka matanya perlahan.

"L-Lay? Kenapa kau masih disini?"

"A-Aku mau minta maaf. Aku sudah bersikap buruk padamu. Kukira dengan begitu kau akan membenciku. Tapi kau malah menolongku. Aku, minta maaf…," kata Lay

"Kapan kau pernah bersikap buruk padaku, humm?"

"Ta-Tadi pagi! Saat kau menyapaku dan mengajakku sarapan. Tapi aku malah menolak dan memandangmu dingin. Aku benar-benar minta maaf," kata Lay

"Aku tidak pernah merasa kau salah padaku, Lay," Suho tersenyum "Mungkin kau melakukan itu karena kau tidak menyukai masa lalumu dan aku. Kau berusaha membuatku membencimu? Tidak. Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Walaupun kau membuangku dan memandangku sedingin apapun, walaupun kau membenciku-,"

"Tidak! Siapa bilang aku membencimu?" Lay langsung menyela "Aku tidak pernah membencimu!"

"Benarkah?" Suho terlihat senang "Lalu kenapa kau berusaha membuatku membencimu?"

"Itu, itu.. aku juga tidak tau. Aku memang tidak pernah mau akrab dengan siapapun disini, itu niatku. Tapi, aku malah akrab dengan Tao. Itu juga karena ia begitu polos," jelas Lay "Aku.. ya ampun. Aku baru sadar sikapku kekanak-kanakan sekali,"

Suho tertawa kecil. Tapi tiba-tiba kepalanya sakit lagi.

"Akhh,"

Lay kaget begitu mendengar suara rintihan Suho. Dia langsung mendekati Suho.

"Te-Tenang! Aku akan membuat sakitnya berkurang," kata Lay. Ia mengarahkan tangannya kearah kepala Suho "Jangan berontak, ne? Rileks saja,"

Suho menganggukan kepalanya. Lay memulai aksinya(?). Ia menghela nafas sebentar, lalu menyalurkan energinya pada tangannya, lalu disalurkan pada tubuh Suho.

Suho merasa tiba-tiba tubuhnya rileks. Entah kenapa tubuhnya seperti mendapat energi yang membuatnya tenang. Dan, perlahan-lahan rasa sakit itu hilang.

"Hosh, hosh,"

Suho membuka matanya. Ia melihat Lay yang terlihat ngos-ngosan. Keringat mengalir dari dahi Lay.

"Kau, baik-baik saja?" tanya Suho

"Ne, aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit kelelahan kok,"

"Terimakasih, ne?" Suho tersenyum lembut "Kau sudah membuat sakitnya hilang,"

"A-Ahh, ne. Jangan terlalu difikirkan. Itu tidak sebanding dengan pertolonganmu tadi," balas Lay

Suho hanya tersenyum. Lay menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Lay?"

"Ne?"

"Aku menyayangimu,"

-0-

"Sehun, kau sudah siap?" tanya Sandeul "Kalau sudah siap, kau bisa mengikuti Gongchan masuk ke dalam van,"

"Umm, aku sudah siap, hyung," balas Sehun "Baiklah, aku akan mengikuti Gongchan hyung,"

Sehun mengikuti Gongchan yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu. Entah kenapa, daritadi pagi, perasaannya sudah tak enak. Tapi ia berusaha untuk tidak memedulikan perasaannya itu.

"Sehun! Sini duduk sebelahku," kata Baro

"Tidak! Ia duduk di sebelahku!" kata CNU

"Sebelahku!"

"Di sebelahku!"

"Sebelahku!"

"Pokoknya di sebelahku!"

"Ga mau! Dia harus-,"

"Udah. Jangan berantem," kata Jinyoung "Sehun, ayo duduk sini,"

Jinyoung menepuk-nepuk tempat di sebelahnya. CNU dan Baro sama sekali tidak protes. Meskipun sesekali mereka saling memaki satu sama lain.

Sehun pun duduk di sebelah Jinyoung. Matanya memutari(?) van ini. Vannya cukup besar, tapi.. bukankah penumpangnya hanya enam?

"Nanti akan ada yang mau kuperkenalkan padamu," kata Jinyoung "Mereka temanku, teman yang lain juga. Dan mereka juga akan menjadi temanmu sebentar lagi,"

"Jinjja? Berapa orang, hyung?" tanya Sehun. Ia memang selalu senang kalau mendapat teman baru

"Enam," jawab Jinyoung "Cukup banyak, kan?"

"Ne," balas Sehun

Akhirnya Sehun asyik mengobrol dengan Jinyoung. CNU dan Baro terkekeh melihatnya. Tapi Sandeul buru-buru menjitak kepala mereka.

"Jangan bersikap seperti itu! Bersikap biasa saja! Jangan sampai manusia angin itu merasa heran!" bisik Sandeul di telinga mereka berdua

"Ne, _Shield _hyung,"

"Jangan gunakan nama itu disini! _Strength, Shadows_,"

"Hyung sendiri menggunakannya!"

"Itu kan aku! Tidak apa-apa," balas Sandeul sambil menjulurkan lidahnya

"Dasar hyung menyebalkann!"

"Sst, diam!" Gongchan bersuara "Donghyun hyung dkk. datang,"

Semua langsung diam. Sehun yang sebenarnya tidak mengerti hanya bisa ikut-ikutan diam.

"Loh? Kenapa suasananya sepi sekali?"

Tiba-tiba seorang namja berambut hitam membuka pintu van. Ia melihat-lihat kedalam.

"Ah, aku melihat wajah baru disini,"

"Jinjja? Aigoo! Kwangminna aku mau lihat!"

Sebuah suara dari luar terdengar. Namja berambut hitam itu –Kwangmin- berdecak kesal karenanya. Tubuh Kwangmin langsung berganti dengan tubuh seorang namja berambut pirang, yang mukanya sangat mirip dengan Kwangmin. Terlihat namja itu membulatkan matanya ketika melihat Sehun.

"Ahh! Annyeong," sapa namja itu –Youngmin- "Namaku Youngmin, kau?"

"Aku?" tanya Sehun

"Ne, kau!" balas Youngmin

"Aku, Sehun,"

"Humm. Salam kenal, Sehun-ah!" kata Youngmin "Aku 95lines, dan kau?"

"Aku.. 94lines," jawab Sehun. '_Ada yang lebih muda dariku, eh?_'

"Jinjja? Berarti Sehun hyung, ne?" kata Youngmin "Yeah. Aku punya hyung baru,"

"Jangan terlalu senang," sebuah suara terdengar. Lalu, sesosok namja berwajah manis terlihat "Hai, namaku Minwoo. No Minwoo. Aku 95lines sama seperti Youngmin hyung, tapi, aku lebih muda empat bulan, jadi, aku maknae, hehe. Salam kenal, Sehun hyung,"

Disusul oleh Kwangmin, "Hai, namaku Jo Kwangmin. Ya, Youngmin itu kembaranku. Tapi aku lebih muda enam menit,"

"Panggil aku hyung, saeng!" kata Youngmin sambil tertawa kecil

"Tidak akan," balas Kwangmin cuek "Jeongmin hyung, Hyunseung hyung, Donghyun hyung! Tidak mau berkenalan?"

Tiga tubuh muncul. Sehun terlihat kaget karena kecepatannya.

"Hai, namaku Jeongmin. 94lines. Tapi lahir Januari. Kau lahir bulan apa?" tanya Jeongmin

"April," jawab Sehun

"Baiklah. Berarti panggil aku hyung, ne? Salam kenal, Sehun-ah,"

"Namaku Hyunseung. 93lines. Salam kenal,"

'_Orang terakhir,_' batin Sehun ketika melihat namja terakhir

"Donghyun. 89lines,"

"A-Ah. Salam kenal,"

"Hm,"

Lalu keenam namja itu masuk kedalam van. Youngmin mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sehun yang memang kosong. Kwangmin buru-buru menduduki kursi di samping kembarannya itu, sebelum direbut oleh Minwoo.

"KWANGMIN! Aku mau duduk di sebelah Youngmin hyung!"

"Tidak boleh! Tempat di samping Youngmin hyung itu hanya boleh aku yang mengisi!"

"Apa-apaan? Itu salah! Aku mau duduk di samping Youngmin hyung pokoknyaa!"

Sedangkan Youngmin, yang menjadi alasan pertengkaran itu malah mengobrol dengan Sehun. 'Ternyata Youngmin merupakan anak yang gampang berteman,' fikir Sehun

Donghyun memperhatikan Sehun dari bangkunya. Ia tersenyum miring. Senyuman yang diketahui oleh 'anggotanya' sebagai senyum licik dan senyum kemenangan.

'_I got you, wind_,'

-0-

"Huah! Lelah sekali!" keluh Xiumin "D.O-ah, tolong buatkan aku sirup, boleh tidak?"

"Ne, ne. Tentu saja boleh, hyung," balas D.O sambil tersenyum manis "Siapa lagi yang mau sirup?"

Semuanya mengangkat tangan. Sepertinya mereka semua memang kehausan karena latihan tadi.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar, ne?"

D.O langsung berjalan ke dapur. Kai mengikuti. Kai memang tidak pernah lepas dari D.O.

"D.O hyung," panggil Kai

"Ne?"

"Aku lapar," Kai mempoutkan bibirnya

"Jinjja? Ya sudah. Kai mau makan apa, eumm?"

"D.O hyung mau membuatkan?"

"Ne, tentu saja. Siapa lagi yang mau membuatkan Kai makanan?" balas D.O sambil tersenyum lembut

"Aigoo~ D.O hyung memang yang terbaik!"

Kai langsung menyeret D.O ke dapur. D.O tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Kai.

"Aku hanya mau makan ramyeon kok, hyung. Gampang kan membuatnya? Tidak susah," kata Kai sambil tersenyum senang "Tapi, hyung buatkan saja sirup dulu buat yang lain, nanti ramyeon-ku terakhir saja,"

"Ne. Kau memang anak baik, Kai," kata D.O sambil mengusak rambut Kai "Sudah, kau duduk dulu saja, aku mau membuat sirup dulu,"

"Aku bantu, ya hyung? Aku buat lima, hyung buat enam. Bagaimana?"

"Hmm, baiklah. Itu cukup membantu,"

-Di sisi lain-

"Lihat Kai dan D.O, ya ampun. Mereka cocok sekali," bisik Baekhyun

"Ne, seperti umma dan appa," bisik Chanyeol "Baekkie, mau seperti itu tidak?"

"Aish, apa sih, Yeollie,"

"Ssst, jangan berisik!" Xiumin menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan mulut "Kita bisa mengganggu mereka,"

"Ya, ya. Maaf,"

"Gege~" Tao memanggil Kris

"Ne? Waeyo, baby?"

"Omo! Kau memanggil Tao baby? Serius?" Baekhyun terlihat kaget "Omonaa! Aku tidak percayaa!"

"Jangan berisik!" kini Chen yang mengingatkan "Sudahlah. Tidak usah mengintip mereka lagi, ayo keruang tengah saja,"

Semuanya menuruti ajakan Chen. Mereka berjalan beriringan ke ruang tengah.

"Loh, Lay? Kok kau baru kelihatan?"

"Tadi.. aku habis menyembuhkan Suho hyung," jawab Lay dengan pipi memerah

"Jinjja? Kau sudah bisa menerima Suho?" Xiumin terlihat senang "Akhirnya! Kan sudah kubilang, Suho itu baik sekali. Kau rugi kalau mendiamkannya terus,"

"Ne, ge. Tadi aku minta maaf padanya," balas Lay

"Itu saja?"

'_Aku menyayangimu_,'

Tiba-tiba kata-kata Suho itu terdengar di kepalanya. Ia langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Lay? Kau kenapa?"

"A-Ahh. Aniyo," balas Lay

"Jangan-jangan Lay-ge sakit," kata Tao

"Tidak. Aku tidak sakit, Tao-ie," balas Lay "Aku tidak apa-apa kok,"

"Benarkah? Kalo gege sakit gege bisa istirahat," kata Tao khawatir

"Ne, aku tidak apa-apa," kata Lay sambil mengelus rambut Tao "Kau tidak usah khawatir,"

"Humm, baiklah, Lay-ge,"

"Sirupnya datang!" teriak Kai

Kai membawa nampan yang berisi sebelas gelas yang berisikan sirup rasa leci. D.O membagi-bagikan sirup itu ke masing-masing orang.

"Suho hyung mana?" tanya D.O

"Dia masih di kamarnya," jawab Lay "Kurasa ia masih sedikit pusing,"

"Ohh…," D.O mengangguk maklum "Ya sudah, nikmati saja sirupnya, ne?"

"Ne,"

Semua orang mulai meminum minuman mereka. Kai dan D.O kembali ke dapur. Tentu saja untuk memasak ramyeon pesanan Kai.

'_Wind sudah ada di tanganku,_'

Tao tersentak. Lagi-lagi ada suara asing yang masuk ke kepalanya. Dan.. tunggu. Tadi suara itu bilang apa? Wind sudah ada di tanganku? Maksudnya apa?

'_Kurasa kau sudah mengerti, Time Controller. Atau, kau pura-pura tidak mengerti?_'

Tao menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Tao, kau kenapa?"

Pertanyaan Luhan tidak Tao jawab. Tao menutup matanya rapat.

'_Oh ya. Salam kenal, aku Mind. Dan, bisakah kau mencari tempat yang lebih privasi? Aku ingin mendengar jawabanmu juga, haha,_'

Tao langsung bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berlari keluar dari villa, pergi ke bukit belakang tempat ia biasa merenung sendirian. Ia tidak mempedulikan teriakkan hyung-hyungnya yang bertanya kemana ia akan pergi. Yang ada di fikirannya hanya satu. Menuntaskan obrolannya dengan musuhnya. Ya, musuhnya.

"Sekarang aku sudah sendirian. Apa yang mau kau katakan?" gumam Tao

'_Kau penurut juga rupanya. Ya, aku mau mengatakan kalau Wind sudah ada di tanganku. Maksudku, tangan musuhmu. Haha. Kau tau tidak? Dia itu sangat bodoh,_'

"Bodoh? Wind tidak bodoh!"

'_Kalau tidak bodoh lalu mengapa ia mau masuk ke perangkap kami? Haha. IA BODOH! Tau tidak? Ia mengikuti kami tanpa tau apa-apa. Hhh, bahkan kalau kembaranku sedang dalam mode jahatnya, Wind itu akan gampang sekali disakiti,_'

"Jangan sekalipun menyakiti Wind! Kalau kau-,"

'_Apa? Kalau aku apa? Kalau aku berani menyakitinya, begitu? Hhh. Aku tidak peduli ancamanmu, bodoh. Kau sadar tidak? Kekuatan kelompok kami jauh lebih besar dari kekuatan kelompokmu,_'

"Tidak! Kelompokmu memang besar. Kelompokmu memang memiliki kekuatan yang kuat, tapi kelompokmu tidak memiliki kekompakan seperti yang kami miliki!"

'_Benarkah? Kalau kekompakan kelompok kalian sebegitu hebatnya, kenapa malah ada salah satu anggotamu yang nyasar kesini, humm? Apa itu kompak juga, namanya? Atau kalian mau bilang bahwa Wind ini merupakan mata-mata? Hhh, aku tidak bisa ditipu seperti itu,_'

"Tidak. Wind memang bukan mata-mata," balas Tao

'_Ahh. Sepertinya perbincanganku denganmu harus segera berakhir. Mind Controller ingin berbicara denganmu,_'

"Mind Controller?"

"_Ne. Hai, Time Controller. Namaku Mind Controller. Hey, rasanya kita cocok. Time Controller dan Mind Controller. Bagaimana kalau kau jadi partnerku saja? Haha. Tidak tidak aku bercanda,_'

Suara itu berganti menjadi suara yang lebih manis. Tao menghela nafas. 'Suaranya manis tapi kekuatannya menakutkan,'

"Eumm, ya. Aku tau kau bercanda,"

'_Benarkah? Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh, loh. Aku benar-benar mengajakmu untuk menjadi partnerku. Kekuatanmu hebat,_'

"Terimakasih. Tapi tawaranmu tidak aku terima,"

'_Haha. Aku sudah tau. Bagaimana kabar Flight, eh? Semoga dia sehat,_'

"Tidak ada urusannya denganmu,"

'_Hey, aku bertanya baik-baik, Time Controller. Yah, sudahlah, sebagai 'hadiah' karena sudah bersikap dingin padaku, bye bye,_'

BRUKK

Tiba-tiba tubuh Tao jatuh. Ia jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Kris yang sedaritadi membututi Tao langsung tersentak kaget begitu melihat Tao terjatuh. Kris langsung berlari kearah Tao.

"Tao-ie? Bangun! Kau kenapa? Ya ampun. Bangun!" Kris menepuk-nepuk pipi Tao. Tapi, tidak ada respon

"Aish. Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

Kris langsung membopong Tao ala _bridal style_. Kris membawa Tao menuju villa.

-0-

"Kris kau dari.. omona! Tao!"

Baekhyun memekik kaget ketika melihat Tao yang ada pada bopongan Kris. Semua yang melihatnya langsung mengerubungi Tao dan Kris.

"Dia kenapa?"

"Tao kenapa, Kris?"

"Kau apain, hah?"

"Hey! Jangan salahkan aku! Aku tadi hanya mengikutinya dan tiba-tiba saja setelah berbicara dengan seseorang –yang tak kelihatan bentuknya- dia pingsan begini,"

"Seseorang yang tak kelihatan bentuknya?"

"Ya, aku juga tak tau,"

"Mungkin itu Mind," tiba-tiba Suho bersuara "Dan mungkin, yang menyebabkan Tao pingsan itu, Mind Controller,"

"Jadi, mereka sudah mulai bergerak?"

"Ne, kurasa begitu. Dan mungkin, Mind menghubungi Tao karena ia ingin memberitahu sesuatu,"

"Memberitahu sesuatu?"

"Ya,"

"Memberitahu.. apa?"

"Kita tanyakan itu setelah Tao siuman," kata Kris "Sekarang aku mau ke kamar dulu,"

Kris membopong Tao menuju kamarnya. Saat sampai, Kris merebahkan tubuh Tao ke kasur yang ada di dalamnya.

"Kau kenapa, umm?"

Kris membelai rambut Tao lembut. Wajahnya menunjukkan kekhawatiran yang amat sangat.

"Tao.. cepat sadar, ne?"

-Di ruang tengah-

"Suho hyung, kau benar-benar sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Lay khawatir

"Ne, aku tidak apa-apa, Lay-ah," balas Suho dengan senyumnya

"Tapi hyung kan harusnya masih beristirahat,"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau kan sudah menyembuhkanku," balas Suho "Oh ya. Aku masih bertanya-tanya. Kenapa Tao sasarannya?"

"Mungkin karena… Tao paling kuat?"

"Karena Tao yang paling dekat dengan Nana?"

"Karena Tao paling polos?"

"Karena Tao paling berbahaya bagi mereka," kata Luhan "Mereka ingin melumpuhkan Tao,"

"Ya, itu benar," kata Baekhyun "Hah. Coba Sehun ada di sini,"

Kris keluar dari kamarnya dan Tao. Ia berjalan kearah teman-temannya.

"Tao daritadi mengigau. Ia mengucapkan 'Sehun ditangkap' 'Aku tidak mau menjadi partnernya' 'Mereka sudah bergerak' 'Mind dan Mind Controller begitu berbeda'. Astaga. Aku jadi penasaran apa yang mereka bicarakan,"

"Sehun ditangkap?" Luhan mengerutkan dahinya "Aigo. Kurasa, mereka akan menghasut Sehun dan membuatnya melupakan kita dan berpihak ke mereka,"

"Ya, aku rasa begitu," kata Suho "Seperti dulu. Saat Chen di hasut,"

"Ya. Kuharap Sehun tidak terlalu mudah untuk di hasut,"

"Sehun mudah sekali di hasut, asal kau tau, hyung," Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara "Dulu aku dan Tao pernah menghasut Sehun, kalau wortel itu makanan tidak enak dan paling harus dihindari di dunia ini. Eh, dia percaya dan sampai sekarang tidak mau makan wortel,"

"Tapi, sekarang dia sudah tau dia harusnya berada di pihak mana, kan? Dia sudah tau akan EXO, kalau begitu, dia jadi susah di hasut kan?" Luhan berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri

"Ya, kuharap juga begitu," gumam Baekhyun

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sedih. Sedih sekali. Padahal ia harap Sehun mau berubah pikiran dan saat ia ke villa ia akan bertemu dengan Sehun. Dia sangat merindukan Sehun. Dan sekarang? Ternyata Sehun jatuh ke tangan musuh.

"Luhan, jangan sedih," kata Xiumin "Dulu aku juga pernah merasakan hal yang sama,"

"Tapi rasanya sakit, ge. Aku begitu merindukannya…," bisik Luhan

"Ya. Aku tau itu. Pasti ini sangat berat untukmu. Aku juga sangat shock dulu. Tapi.. yakinlah. Dia pasti kembali,"

"Ya ge, terimakasih sarannya," kata Luhan sambil tersenyum

Xiumin menepuk pundak Luhan sebelum pergi bersama Chen. Perlahan-lahan semuanya pergi. Lay menyeret Suho untuk masuk ke kamarnya, beristirahat lagi. Kris memutuskan untuk menemani Tao sampai ia sadar. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk ke dapur, karena mereka lapar. Akhirnya Luhan pun memutuskan untuk naik ke kamarnya.

-TBC-

Kyaa mianhae kalau ga jelas-_- otakku lagi buntu, serius deh '-')v Yah semoga ini memuaskan kalian. Cukup panjang kan? Atau kurang? Kalau kurang, mianhae. Aku udah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. *deep bow*

Makasih buat yang udah review di chap kemarin. Ini balesan review kalian~:

**sari Nur hanifah: Iya tau tuh thehunnie gimana T_T *nangis bareng Luhan* Haha guardian angel udah ga kasian lagi kan di chap ini? Haha xD Ne ini udah lanjut~ Gomawo ne udah review~**

**sapphire blue: Iyaiya '-' di chap ini udah ketahuan separuh, kan? Haha. Iya HunHan belum muncul u,u tapi udah ada sedikit feelnya(?) mungkin disini haha. Gara-gara… Tao dibash terus-_- udah gitu keliatannya dia dibash gara-gara Krislah, inilah. Terus giliran Lay deket-deket sama Kris, Lay malah ga dibash. Ga adil, tau ga sih? Aduh nyesek banget pas tau kalau Tao itu paling banyak anti-fansnya di EXO. Astagfir. Aku pengen ke China terus buru-buru meluk Tao waktu denger berita itu T_T *pelukTao* Aduh maaf jadi curhat. Kalau udah nyangkut Tao aku emang gabisa kompromi hiks T_T Ne, gomawo udah review~**

**devinatan98: ne ini udah lanjut :D Gomawo yaa udah review~**

**fanTaostic baby: Haha iya aku TaoRis shipper sejati B-) Hehe ne, di fic ini sih aku cuma mempertahankan Kris cuma untuk Tao yeyy~ *danceMAMA* *plak* Ne, gomawo yaa udah review~**

**golden13: yang nyadar Sehunnie ilang? Disini udah pada nyadar kok '-')b Makasih ya udah review~**

**hunhanaa: Penjelasan soal kekuatan musuh? Nanti chap demi chap pasti ketahuan kok kekuatan musuhnya xD Makasih yaa udah review~**

**vickykezia23: Aku juga KrisTao shipper sangat banget sekali(?). Bener ga ya dugaan kamu? Hahaha *evilaugh* *plak* Seme Kai uke Sehun? Kyaa Sehun ga cocok jadi uke u,u SuDO, SuLay? Kyaa SuLay xD haha ne, gomawo udah review+vote yaa~**

**Guest: SeKai? Aku juga SeKai shipper xD iya aku setuju kalo SeKai Kainya yang uke '-')b Gomawo ya udah vote~**

**Syifa1807SungAh: HunHan/ChanBaek? Oke vote kamu ditampung~ :D Ne, gomawo ya udah vote+review~**

**Tania3424: Sehun ga peka -_-v Haha ne, males kalo banyak-banyak (?) *plaked* Iya dong KrisTao makin romantiss xD Gomawo yaa udah review~**

**hunhansulay: Haha ne, ini udah lanjut :D Gomawo yaa udah review~**

**ru-ie: Ne gwenchana :D Yang penting review kok :) Saya juga punya jiwa siders kok ahaha x-x. Typo ya? Mianhae. Aku ngerjain ini buru-buru soalnya. Orz x_x menganak emaskan panda ge? Yeyy akhirnya ada yang nyadar(?). Haha entah kenapa setiap bikin fic aku selalu mikirin tentang Tao dan akhirnya jadilah, setiap fic hampir semua meng anak emaskan panda ge x_x Yap, Sehunnie pasti nanti juga akan sadar kok~ Dan bakal kembali ke EXO, yeah! *kibar benera HunHan* *plak* Ne, gomawo yaa udah review~**

**BabySuLayDo: Okesip vote-nya ditampung~ Ne disini udah ada SuLay moment xD Gomawo yaa udah review~**

**River21: HunHan? Oke vote-nya ditampung '-')b Ne, dia mulai ada perasaan sadar diri yaa… Udah kok, disini Luhan udah peduli xD Ne, gomawo yaa udah review~**

**Kang Rin Rin. Chen Min: Xiumin ga dialog? Kyaa mianhae x_x aku ga merhatiin dan ga ngeh x_x *pelukXiumin* Iya Boyfriend '-')b sama B1A4~ Gomawo yaa udah review~**

**widyaokta: Ne, ini udah lanjut :D Gomawo yaa udah review~**

**blue minra: haha ne gomawoo xD Ne gapapa, yang penting review hahaha. Kris memang cemburuan haha. Ne gomawo yaa udah review :D**

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw: jangan crack pair ya? Oke vote-nya ditampung~ Soalnya dia belum terlalu 'sadar' sih yaa u,u haha iya grandpa Suho kasian banget u,u Gomawo yaa udah review~**

**wkjytaoris ALL: Ne ini udah lanjut :D Gomawo yaa udah review~**

**tiikaaa: eonniee~ (?) Iya iya pasti aku nyelamatin Sehun kok '-')b KrisHun? Hyaa KrisHun T_T *plakk* ne, gomawo yaa udah review~**

Last, mind to review? ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Destiny

Cast: All EXO Member

Pair: Official Pair

Summary: Takdir yang mempertemukan mereka kembali. Suatu takdir yang terulang kembali. EXO fic. KrisTao/TaoRis HunHan ChanBaek/BaekYeol SuLay ChenMin KaiDo

Disclaimer: Semua member EXO itu punya tuhan dan orangtua mereka. Tapi cerita ini berasal dari otak-ku.

-0-

"Hyung, ini vila-nya Jinyoung hyung?" tanya Sehun begitu tiba di depan sebuah bangunan megah

"Ne, ini vila-nya Jinyoung hyung," jawab Sandeul "Semoga kau senang di sini, ne?"

"Humm, ne," balas Sehun

"Sehunnie~ Nanti sekamar denganku, ne?" ajak Youngmin

"Youngminna! Kau kan biasanya sekamar denganku!"

"Tapi kali ini aku mau sekamar dengan Sehunnie, Kwangmin!"

"Tidak bisa! Aish,"

"Sudahlah, jangan bertengkar seperti anak kecil begitu. Aku tau kalian berdua hampir maknae, tapi jangan bertingkah seperti itu lah," kata Jeongmin menengahi "Sehun-ah, kau tidur dengan Donghyun hyung saja, ne?"

"Eh?" Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya "Tapi kan…,"

"Iya! Sehun tidur dengan Donghyun hyung saja! Biar aku yang tidur dengan Youngmin hyung!"

"Tidak! Aku yang tidur dengan Youngmin hyung!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"AKU!"

"GAMAU TAU POKOKNYA AKU!"

"DIAM! BERISIK!"

Sehun kaget ketika terdengar bentakan itu. Tepat dari sebelahnya. Sehun langsung menoleh dan mendapati Donghyun disana.

"Maaf, Sehun-ssi. Mereka memang seperti itu,"

"A-Ahh, ne. Gwenchana, Donghyun-ssi,"

"Hyung. Panggil saja Donghyun hyung. Tapi, terserahmu,"

"Humm, baiklah. Donghyun hyung,"

"Nah, itu bagus,"

"HEY! Kalian semua mau terus mengobrol atau masuk?" Jinyoung berteriak

"Ya, ya! Kami masuk, Jinyoung-ah!" balas Donghyun "Ayo masuk,"

Sehun mengikuti langkah Donghyun yang berjalan memasuki vila. Ia mendengar Youngmin dan Jeongmin yang berbisik-bisik di belakangnya, tapi, ia tak peduli.

-0-

"Tao, jadi, apa yang 'ia' katakan padamu?"

"I-Ia bilang Sehun telah ada di tangannya. Ia juga bilang kalau Sehun bodoh karena terperangkap begitu saja oleh mereka," jelas Tao

"Lalu?"

"Lalu, suaranya tergantikan oleh suara lain. Suara yang lebih lembut. Tapi kekuatannya lebih menakutkan," jelas Tao "Ia memujiku. Ia bilang kekuatanku hebat. Ia bilang ia ingin aku menjadi partnernya,"

"Partnernya?" Xiumin mengangkat alisnya "Ia hanya berbasa-basi, kurasa,"

Suho hanya diam. Begitu juga yang lain. Tao terlihat melamun. Entahlah, ia jadi sering melamun sejak kemarin.

"Kita.. harus menyelamatkan Sehun, kan?" Luhan bersuara "Kita tak bisa membiarkannya terperangkap di sana,"

"Tapi.. bagaimana cara kita menyelamatkan Sehun?" Chen bertanya "Tau tempat dia berada saja tidak,"

"Gongchan," gumam Tao

"Apa?" Suho mengangkat alisnya "Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Ah. Aku hanya menduga kalau Sehun ada di tempat Gongchan," kata Tao "Eh! Masuk akal juga. Nana selalu menyuruh Sehun untuk menjauhi Gongchan dan kawan-kawannya. Nana juga menyuruhku untuk hati-hati terdapat Gongchan. Bisa jadi kalau Gongchan adalah salah satu dari 'mereka' kan?"

"Mungkin juga. Kurasa aku harus berbicara dengan Nana sekarang," kata Suho

"Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk menanyakan perihal Gongchan padanya," balas Suho "Hhh, baiklah. Kalian istirahat saja. Kurasa kalian semua lelah,"

Semua orang menghela nafas. Mereka sudah sering beristirahat, sungguh. Dan mereka menjadi bosan karenanya.

"Suho, bukankah lebih baik kita melakukan hal lain selain beristirahat, kau tau? Aku mulai lelah beristirahat," kata Xiumin

Suho menoleh. Ia menatap Xiumin, "Yah, terserah juga sih," balas Suho "Tapi, kalian mau melakukan apa? Latihan, hah? Kalau latihan, kondisi Tao sangat buruk, lihat saja,"

"Aku, tidak apa-apa kok, hyung," kata Tao "Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit shock karena peristiwa kemarin,"

"Benarkah?" tanya Suho hyung

"Dia berbohong," malah Kris yang menjawab "Lihat, sekarang badannya malah gemetar,"

"Yak! Kris-ge!" Tao menatap kesal kearah Kris "Badanku tidak gemetar! Gege hanya melebih-lebihkan saja!"

"Aku tidak melebih-lebihkan, Huang Zi Tao," balas Kris "Aku hanya mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Kenapa kau harus berbohong?"

"Aku tidak berbohong!" balas Tao "Aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya!"

"Sejujurnya? Kenapa aku malah merasa kau berbohong?" Kris menatap Tao dalam "Sudahlah, tidak usah memaksakan dirimu,"

"Aku tidak memaksakan diriku sendiri," kata Tao "Aku hanya ingin aku tidak terlihat lemah. Aku ingin kita semua berlatih agar tidak kalah lagi dengan mereka,"

"Tapi… lihat kondisi tubuhmu. Aku memang tidak tau apa yang Mind Controller lakukan padamu, tapi, aku tau kalau ia menyakitimu,"

"Ia memang menyakitiku, ge," kata Tao "Tapi itu sama sekali tidak menyakitkan, dan sekarang aku sudah lebih baik. Aku bisa ikut latihan. Aku tidak ingin hanya menonton kalian dari sini. Aku tidak mau,"

"Baiklah, kita turuti saja keinginan Tao," kata Lay "Bukankah itu tidak apa-apa? Aku juga tidak ingin ia hanya diam di sini,"

Tao tersenyum cerah kearah Lay. Ia terlihat senang karena akhirnya ada yang menyetujui usulnya.

Tao pun bangkit dari duduknya. Ia menarik tangan Lay sehingga membuat Lay bangkit. Tao pun menarik Lay menuju halaman belakang.

"Hey! Tunggu! Aku ikuut!"

Xiumin segera berlari mengejar Tao dan Lay. Baekhyun dan D.O langsung bangkit dari duduknya. Sebelum pergi, Baekhyun menarik Luhan agar ikut dengannya. Mereka pun pergi menuju halaman belakang.

Para seme yang ditinggal hanya saling berpandang-pandangan. Mereka pun menghela nafas dan akhirnya berdiri. Hmm, contoh seme nurut sama uke, ya? Bagus bagus. *plak*

-0-

Kini semuanya sudah berkumpul di halaman belakang. Dengan paksaan dari Tao dan Baekhyun, akhirnya Chanyeol dan Kris setuju untuk berlatih di barisan yang lain. Tao hanya tersenyum senang karenanya.

"Baiklah, Baekkie hyung, Xiu-ge, sekarang kita akan belajar hal baru. Hmm, coba Baekkie hyung sini,"

Baekhyun pun berjalan menuju Tao. Ia berdiri di depan Tao.

"Ada apa, Tao-ie?"

"Masih ingat apa yang kuajari kemarin?" tanya Tao

"Ne, tentu saja! Lihat ini!"

Baekhyun membuka telapak tangannya. Ia mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke bekas pohon yang ditabrak oleh petir Chen kemarin itu. Lalu, secara perlahan, cahaya mulai keluar dari telapak tangan Baekhyun. Awalnya kecil, namun makin lama makin besar, makin besar, dan akhirnya membuat semua orang silau dengan cahaya itu. Dan saat cahaya itu hilang, Baekhyun sudah tidak ada di tempatnya yang semula.

"Otte?" tiba-tiba suara Baekhyun terdengar "Bagaimana? Sudah cukup bagus, kan?"

Tao pun menoleh kearah suara Baekhyun berasal. Ia tersenyum senang ketika melihat Baekhyun yang kini tengah berdiri di dekat bekas pohon itu.

"Daebak! Jeongmal! Keren sekali, hyung! Daebakk!"

Saking senangnya, Baekhyun langsung berlari dan memeluk Tao erat. Tao terlihat sesak karena pelukan Baekhyun itu.

"Yaak! Baekhyun hyung! Sesakk!" teriak Tao. Baekhyun yang mendengar teriakan Tao itu langsung melepas pelukannya dan memasang cengirannya

"Hehe, mianhae, Tao-ah. Aku tidak sengaja," balas Baekhyun

"Haha, ne, gwenchana." balas Tao "Baiklah, sekarang Xiumin-ge coba kesini…,"

-At Other Side-

Chen terlihat memperhatikan Xiumin yang sedang berlatih dengan Tao dan Baekhyun. Tanpa ia sadari, seulas senyum terbentuk di bibirnya. Hanya karena melihat Xiumin.

"Chen hyung!"

Chanyeol tiba-tiba berteriak tepat di telinga Chen. Langsung saja, Chen yang diteriaki itu menutup kupingnya dan menatap Chanyeol kaget.

"Yak! Park Chanyeol! Kau mengagetkanku!" bentak Chen

"Ahaha. Mianhae, aku hanya iseng. Lagian, kenapa kau malah melamun, eoh?" balas Chanyeol "Dan, Chen hyung. Apakah kau tau kalau kita hanya berbeda dua bulan saja? Aku boleh memanggilmu tanpa embel-embel hyung, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak boleh! Itu tidak sopan!" balas Chen

"Uhh, aku malas sekali." balas Chanyeol

"Chanyeol! Chen! Jangan mengobrol! Ayo sini!" teriak Suho

"Uhh, ayo, Chanyeol. Suho hyung sudah berteriak seperti itu," ajak Chen

"Ne. Tunggu aku, Chen hyung!"

Chanyeol dan Chen langsung berjalan menuju tempat teman-temannya yang lain berkumpul. Terlihat semuanya sedang mengelilingi Suho.

"Jadi begini, sekarang kita akan latihan duel," jelas Suho "Dan yang akan menjadi contohnya adalah… Kris hyung dan Chanyeol,"

"MWOYA?!" Chanyeol langsung berteriak kaget "Kenapa harus aku dan Kris hyung? Kami kan baru saja bergabung disini! Kenapa harus kami?!"

"Itu karena kekuatan kalian hampir seimbang," jelas Suho sabar "Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk memasangkan kalian dalam latihan duel ini. Dan pasangan berikutnya adalah Chen dan Kai. Berikutnya D.O dan Sehun. Setelah itu Luhan dan aku. Bagaimana?"

"Kenapa aku tidak?" tanya Lay kesal

"Itu karena kekuatanmu masih harus dipulihkan. Lagipula, kau bukan termasuk dalam barisan petarung. Kau, dulu, adalah seseorang yang selalu di barisan paling belakang, Lay-ah," jelas Suho "Dan, kurasa sebenarnya kau harus ikut dengan Baekhyun dan Xiumin yang sekarang tengah belajar dengan Tao itu,"

"Mwoya?" Lay terlihat tak percaya "Aish! Aku tak menyangka kalau aku akan dipakai seperti dulu! Argh!"

Lay pun menghentakkan kakinya. Ia berjalan dengan cepat menuju TaoBaekhyunXiumin. Suho hanya terkekeh pelan melihatnya.

"Sudahlah. Lay mungkin sedang dalam masa-masa sensitive," jelas Suho "Dan, ayo mulai, Chanyeol, Kris hyung,"

Suho pun mundur perlahan. Chanyeol dan Kris pun menggantikan posisi Suho tadi, namun kini dengan posisi berhadapan dan jarak yang cukup jauh. Menyadari hal itu, yang lainnya segera mundur dan membuat lahan yang cukup luas sebagai tempat pertarungan.

"Nah, siap? Baiklah. Hana, dul, set!"

Chanyeol pun mulai mengeluarkan serangannya. Kris menghindar dengan cara terbang. Chanyeol terlihat kesal karena berulangkali ia mengeluarkan serangannya, namun Kris selalu berhasil menghindar.

Chanyeol pun berlari menuju Kris. Kris yang menyadari hal itu mulai terbang menjauh. Tapi, kelihatannya Chanyeol lebih cepat sedikit. Ia berhasil mengenai kaki Kris dengan apinya itu.

"Ouch! Yak! Park Chanyeol!"

Kris terlihat kehilangan keseimbangan karena rasa panas dan sakit yang ia rasakan di kakinya. Ia pun terjatuh dan mengaduh kesakitan.

"Argh! Ini benar-benar sakit!" Wajah Kris terlihat sangat kesakitan "Panas! Aigo! Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol hanya memasang cengirannya. Ia merasa bersalah, sejujurnya. Tapi ia puas karena dapat mengenai Kris dan akhirnya dapat melihat ekspresi kesakitan yang keluar dari pria (sok) cool itu.

"Mianhae, Kris," balas Chanyeol sambil berusaha menahan tawanya

"Aish! Kau ini, benar-benar!"

Suho langsung menghampiri Kris dan mengeluarkan airnya untuk memadamkan api yang membakar celana Kris. Untung saja hanya sedikit kulit kaki Kris yang terkena. Coba saja kalau lebih, bisa-bisa Chanyeol sudah habis di tangan Tao.

"Kris-ge!" Tao berlari menerobos teman-temannya yang sedang mengelilingi Kris "Gege kenapa? Sakit?"

Tao terlihat sangat khawatir. Jujur saja, ia sangat kaget tadi ketika mendengar teriakan Kris. Awalnya ia tidak bereaksi apa-apa, tapi, setelah disadarkan oleh Xiumin, ia langsung berlari menuju Kris.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tao-ie," balas Kris sambil berusaha tersenyum "Hanya sedikit terbakar ketika melawan Chanyeol,"

Walaupun sudah mendengar penjelasan Kris, Tao tetap saja terlihat khawatir. Sangat khawatir. Ia memaksa Kris untuk berhenti latihan dan beristirahat saja di dalam rumah. Tapi, Kris tidak mau.

"Tidak, Tao. Tidak usah, aku tidak mau istirahat. Aku masih bisa melanjutkannya. Lebih baik kau kembali mengajari Xiumin-ge dan Baekhyun," kata Kris sambil tersenyum lembut

"Uhh, benar tidak apa-apa? Baiklah. Tapi, kalau bisa, jangan terlalu banyak beraktifitas, ge," kata Tao

"Ne, aku akan turuti kata-katamu," balas Kris "Sudah sana. Xiumin-ge dan Baekhyun sudah menunggu,"

"Umm, baiklah."

Tao pun menuruti perintah dari Kris, walaupun ia sejujurnya tidak mau menuruti perintah dari gege-nya itu. Ia sangat khawatir pada Kris.

Setelah Tao pergi, Suho segera melihat keadaan kaki Kris. Ia mengernyitkan dahi ketika melihat darah yang mengalir.

"Omo. Park Chanyeol! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kris hyung, eoh?"

"Itu refleks, Suho hyung," kata Chanyeol sambil meringis bersalah(?) "Aku, umm…."

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Benarkan, Suho-ah?" tanya Kris

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa, eoh? Lukamu ini, yah, cukup serius. Kurasa kau harus beristirahat sebentar, setelah darahnya mongering, akan kusuruh Lay untuk mengobati lukamu," jelas Suho "Dan aku tidak mau ada penolakan."

Kris yang awalnya mau menolak langsung bungkam ketika mendengar ucapan Suho. Kris pun menuruti perintah Suho, untuk diam sambil melihat jalannya latihan di bangku yang tersedia.

"Aigoo, membosankan."

-0-

Sekarang pertandingan antara Chen dan Kai. Chen sudah bersiap-siap untuk mengeluarkan petirnya. Dan Kai hanya menunjukkan smirknya.

JGAARRR

Petir Chen mulai keluar dan menyerang Kai. Dan dengan secepat mungkin, Kai langsung berteleportasi menjadi kebelakang Chen.

Chen tidak menyadari kalau Kai berada di belakangnya. Dan kesempatan itu Kai gunakan untuk menyergap Chen.

Ketika Kai menyergapnya, Chen baru tersadar dari bengongnya. Ia langsung melirik ke belakang melalui ekor matanya.

"Ukh. Kai! Lepaskan!" bentak Chen

"Tidak akan. Kalau kau bisa, kenapa tidak menggunakan kekuatanmu saja?"

Chen terlihat kesal. Sinar-sinar petir mulai keluar dari tangannya, lalu tiba-tiba saja, Chen terlepas dari sergapan Kai. Kai yang menyadari hal itu langsung tersentak kaget dibuatnya.

JGAARR

Tanpa bisa menghindarinya, petir Chen melintas tepat di samping Kai. Lengan Kai sedikit terkena karenanya. Dan baju yang Kai kenakan sedikit robek di bagian yang terkena efek petir.

"Ukh." Kai langsung terjatuh sambil memegang tangannya. Rasanya perih

"Kai!"

D.O langsung menghampiri Kai. D.O terlihat memekik ngeri ketika melihat luka yang ditimbulkan oleh petir Chen. Suho pun melangkah mendekati Kai.

"Kai-ah, sakit?" tanya Suho

"Te-Tentu saja sakit!" balas Kai agak ketus "Ukh. Sakit sekali."

D.O pun merobek sebagian bajunya. Ia lalu melilitkan baju itu di atas luka Kai. "Ini untuk menghentikan pendarahan."

Kai hanya dapat memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan oleh D.O. Kai tidak menolak, karena ia mempercayai D.O. Ia percaya kalau D.O pasti tidak berniat jahat padanya.

"Kai! Aigo. Aku minta maaf, sungguh!" kata Chen

"Ne, gwenchana. Tidak perlu minta maaf. Memang itu kan tujuan dari latihan ini? Sudahlah."

Kai pun perlahan berdiri. Ia melangkah mendekati Kris. Dan ia pun duduk di sebelah Kris.

"Sakit, eh?" tanya Kris

"Tentu saja. Rasanya perih. Menyebalkan."

-0-

Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sedang mengobrol dengan Chen di sana. Sedikit banyak ia juga bangga dengan Chanyeol karena bisa melukai Kris, pria yang dulunya –sekarang juga sepertinya masih- merupakan leader dari kelompok mereka.

Tapi Baekhyun kasihan juga dengan Tao, yang keliatannya sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Kris itu. Tao terlihat seperti mau menangis ketika melihat gege-nya kesakitan seperti itu.

"Tao-nie, ayo lanjutkan latihannya," ajak Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan Tao "Xiumin hyung dan Lay hyung sudah menunggu, tuh."

Tapi sepertinya apa yang Baekhyun katakan itu tidak benar. Lihat saja, Xiumin sedang tersenyum bangga sambil melihat Chen. Sedangkan Lay? Ia menatap Suho sambil menggumam-kan kata-kata makian atau semacamnya.

"A-Ahh, ne. Mianhae," balas Tao "Xiumin-ge! Ayo latihan!"

Xiumin pun tersadar dari kegiatannya. Ia lalu tersenyum malu kearah Tao.

"Mianhae, Tao-ie," kata Xiumin "Ayo sekarang berlatih!"

-0-

"Wuahh~ Kamarnya bagus sekali!" kata Sehun kagum

"Jinyoung kan memang orang kaya, Sehun-ah. Tentu saja kamarnya bagus sekali, haha," tawa Donghyun "Saat aku pertama kali, aku pun sangat kagum, sama sepertimu."

"Ahh, ne. Donghyun hyung sudah berteman lama dengan Jinyoung hyung?"

"Humm, ne. Sangat lama. Bahkan seingatku sejak Jinyoung lahir aku sudah berteman dengannya,"

"Benarkah? Lama sekali," kata Sehun kagum

"Haha, ne," balas Donghyun "Dan kau, apakah punya teman sejak kecil?"

"Humm… aku punya saudara. Namanya Tao hyung. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Ia sangat menggemaskan dan polos. Tapi…," Sehun menghela nafas "Sekarang aku sudah lama sekali tidak mengobrol dengannya. Rasanya rindu, sekali."

Donghyun terlhat memasang smirk-nya. Tapi, Sehun sepertinya tak menyadarinya.

"Kau mau mengobrol dengan Tao itu?" tanya Donghyun "Aku bisa membantumu."

"Jinjja?" Sehun terlihat bersemangat "Bagaimana caranya?"

"Hmm, ayo ke kamar Jinyoung," kata Donghyun sambil tersenyum aneh(?)

Sehun pun tanpa bertanya apa-apa lagi langsung mengikuti langkah Donghyun menuju kamar Jinyoung. Tanpa tau bahwa bahaya akan datang padanya, jika ia mengikuti langkah namja tertua di villa itu.

-TBC-

Otte? Bagus ga? Ga yah? *pundung* *plaked* Maaf lanjutinnya lama banget u,u *deep bow* Dan maaf kalau ga memuaskan (pendek).

Makasih yang udah review di chap kemarin. Dan, wow. 100+ reviewers! Kyaa gomawoo xD Makasih yaa review-nya xD.

Balasan review:

**sapphire blue: Haha iya ya? Tapi tetep aja sedih denger Tao yang polos banget itu di bash hiks T_T Iya emang bener banget, tuh! Antisnya hanya iri karena Kris deket sama Tao hahaha. Ne ini udah lanjut, gomawo udah review :D**

**vickykezia23: Gaaa -_- Sehun ga cocok jadi ukee u,u Kai cocok banget malah jadi uke, tapi cuma kalo sama Sehun haha xD Yeyy iya samaa xD Ne ini udah ada next chapnya, gomawo udah review :D**

**Tania3424: Haha iya. Banyak banget ya chapnya? Wk. Tau Sehun kesambet mungkin #ehh Iyaa Suho sama Lay udah baikkan. Yeyy xD Ne ini udah lanjut. Masalah crack pair? Nanti ya dipikirin dulu (?). Gomawo udah review :D**

**ru-ie: Annyeong :) Haha ne, bakal diusahain kok untuk mempertahankan gaada typo :D Hmm, mungkin. Ahh gomawoo, jadi malu , Ne, gomawo yaa udah review :D**

**Princess Kim: Author juga pengen HunHan moment u,u Nanti di suatu chap(?) Pasti bakal muncul HunHan kokk :D Gomawo yaa udah review~**

**BabySuLayDo: Ne yang dulu dihasut itu Chen :D Kalau selipin masa lalu, nanti deh bakal aku usahain :) Okesip. Makasih yaa udah review :D**

**Shin Min Hwa: Ne ini udah lanjut :D Ne salam kenal juga~ Iya thehun ga bakalan disakitin kok. Janji. Promise (?). Makasih yaa udah review~**

**Park Nara Quinnevil: Ne gapapa, yang penting review :D Sehun ga mau diapa-apain kok. Hmm, gimana yaa? *plak* Masa sih? Aku malah sama sekali ga tau tentang cerita casting mereka pas masuk SM. Serius .-.v emang Sehun melarikan diri kenapa? *plak* *jadikepo* Ne, ini udah update. Gomawo yaa udah review :D**

**Kan Rin Rin. Chen Min: Ehehe, ne~ YoungKwang serem ya pas lagi serius? Masa sih? *plaked* Yeyy iya SuLay balikk xD Mind itu… nanti pasti bakal dijelasin '-')v Bukan buat abang happy virus, tapi buat abang naga~ Ne ini udah lanjut, gomawo for review :D**

**River21: Tau tuh Sehun, sangat disayangkan T_T Jangann, diganti sama aku ajaa *plaked* Ne ini udah lanjut :D Gomawo yaa udah review~**

**tiiika: Haha ne, Suho keren bangett xD Donghyun ga mau ngapa-ngapain Sehun kok '-' Cuma mau 'gituin' *plak* Ne ini udah lanjut :D Gomawo yaa udah review~**

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw: Iya kasian banget lulu u,u Haha iya TaoRis mesra forever xD Iya KaiSoo udah makin mesraa xD Gomawo yaa udah review~**

Sekali lagi, makasih buat yang udah review :D

Last, mind to review?


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Destiny

Cast: All EXO Member

Pair: Official Pair

Summary: Takdir yang mempertemukan mereka kembali. Suatu takdir yang terulang kembali. EXO fic. KrisTao/TaoRis HunHan ChanBaek/BaekYeol SuLay ChenMin KaiDo

Disclaimer: Semua member EXO itu punya tuhan dan orangtua mereka. Tapi cerita ini berasal dari otak-ku.

-0-

Sehun dan Donghyun berjalan memasuki kamar Jinyoung. Terlihat Jinyoung hanya sendiri menempati kamar itu.

"Ah, Donghyun hyung. Sehun. Kenapa kesini?"

Jinyoung terlihat tersenyum hangat kearah Donghyun dan Sehun. Donghyun hanya membalasnya dengan seulas senyum tipis.

"Sehun ingin bisa mengobrol dengan Tao, Jinyoung-ah," jelas Donghyun "Kau tau, kan?"

"Ah, ne! Aku tau, sekali," kata Jinyoung sambil tersenyum cerah "Kalau begitu, hyung, tolong panggilkan Youngmin, Minwoo, dan Hyunseung, ne?"

"Ahh, ne,"

Donghyun pun pergi. Meninggalkan Jinyoung dan Sehun berdua. Sehun terlihat memperhatikan sekeliling. Kamar Jinyoung begitu bagus. Sungguh.

"Aku pernah bertemu dengan Tao sekali," Jinyoung berkata "Ia begitu manis."

"Ahh, ne, ia memang begitu manis," balas Sehun sambil tersenyum 'Tapi lebih manis Telepathy hyung.'

"Sehun-ah," Jinyoung memanggil "Kalau seandainya kau tidak bisa bertemu dengan Tao lagi, bagaimana?"

"E-Eh?" Sehun terlihat kaget "Apa, apa maksud hyung?"

"Aku hanya bertanya, kalau kau tidak dapat bertemu dengan Tao lagi, bagaimana? Hanya itu," balas Jinyoung

"A-Aku tidak mau. Aku akan merasa sangat sedih kalau itu benar-benar terjadi,"

"Ahh, baiklah. Arraseo," kata Jinyoung "Sekarang, kita tinggal menunggu Youngmin, Minwoo, dan Hyunseung."

Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya ketiga namja itu datang. Namun, terdapat Kwangmin dan Sandeul di sana.

"Hei! Untuk apa kalian ikut?" Jinyoung mengangkat alisnya "Kurasa aku hanya menyuruh Donghyun hyung untuk memanggil Youngmin, Minwoo, dan Hyunseung. Tidak ada nama Kwangmin dan Sandeul di sana."

"Aku hanya waspada, jangan-jangan nanti Minwoo melakukan sesuatu pada Youngmin hyung," balas Kwangmin "Lagipula, pasti akan terjadi sesuatu yang menarik. Aku tidak mau melewatkannya."

"Aku hanya mau menjaga dan melihat, itu saja," balas Sandeul cuek. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat tidur Jinyoung, dan berbaring di atasnya

"Ah, baiklah. Terserah kalian saja," balas Jinyoung "Eumm, Donghyun hyung, apakah tidak terlalu cepat?"

Donghyun menampilkan smirk-nya. Sedangkan Sehun hanya menatap heran kearah teman-temannya itu. Sebenarnya, apa yang mereka bicarakan?

"Tidak. Kurasa, sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat," balas Donghyun "Kalau tidak sekarang, kapan lagi?"

"Humm, baiklah…," balas Jinyoung "Semuanya, mulai."

Sehun bertambah bingung ketika melihat Youngmin kini sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Di sebelah Youngmin, tampak Minwoo yang kini menampakkan senyumnya.

"Minwoo? Youngmin? Ada a— argh!"

Sehun berteriak kesakitan ketika merasa bahwa punggungnya tersayat oleh sesuatu. Namun, tidak keluar darah. Disela-sela rasa kesakitannya, Sehun heran. Kenapa tidak ada darah?

"Sehun hyung," kini Youngmin yang berbicara "Mian, ne? Tapi ini harus kami lakukan."

"Aish, Youngmina. Tidak usah terlalu basa-basi," kata Kwangmin kesal "Langsung ke inti saja."

"Yang melakukan inti kan Hyunseung hyung, Kwangmin," kata Youngmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya "Aku hanya membantu."

"Aish, terserahlah,"

"Apa sih ma— gyaah!"

Kini Sehun merasakan bahwa sesuatu telah menghantam dadanya dengan keras. Rasanya sakit, sangat sakit.

"Ukh,"

"Minwoo!"

"Mianhae, aku terlalu kesenangan," balas Minwoo cuek "Mianhae, Sehun hyung."

"Ke-Kenapa? Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Sehun "Aku tidak mengerti apapun. Sungguh!"

"Kau tidak mengerti?" kini Sandeul mengeluarkan suaranya "Setelah apa yang Minwoo lakukan padamu, kau tetap tidak sadar siapa kami?"

"E-Eh? Me-Memang, kalian siapa?" tanya Sehun "Ukh!"

Sehun terjatuh. Rasanya benar-benar sakit. Tadi ia merasakan bahwa seseorang baru saja menghantam dirinya.

"Kau tetap tidak tau?" tanya Sandeul "Kenapa kau bisa begitu bodoh, Wind?"

Wind? Tubuh Sehun menegang ketika mendengar panggilan itu. Panggilan yang hanya diketahui oleh teman-temannya dan… para musuhnya.

"Ka-Kalian…," Sehun menatap kesekeliling tidak percaya "Kalian, musuhku?"

"Yah, secara teknik sebenarnya kami musuhmu," kata Sandeul "Tapi kami bisa menjadi temanmu, kalau kau mau menuruti perintah kami."

"Kalau kau tidak mau, kau akan merasakan apa yang kau rasakan tadi," kata Minwoo dingin

"Ja-Jadi, kau, Pain Controller?"

"Tentu saja. Siapa lagi? Dasar bodoh,"

Sehun menatap tidak percaya kearah Minwoo. Biasanya ia melihat Minwoo yang mempoutkan bibirnya dan merengek manja kepada Youngmin atau Donghyun dan bertengkar dengan Kwangmin. Tapi ini?

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Youngmin. Ia menatap Youngmin tidak percaya.

"Ka-Kau juga?"

"Ahh, ne. Aku juga," kata Youngmin dengan senyuman minta maaf, yang Sehun tau sekarang, merupakan senyum pura-pura "Aku juga bagian dari musuhmu. Dan, ah. Aku Mind Controller, salam kenal, Wind."

"A-Apa?"

Sehun sama sekali tidak percaya. Rasanya sulit sekali untuk percaya. Teman-temannya…

"Apakah Gongchan hyung juga?"

"Semua yang ada di rumah ini iya, Sehun-ah," jawab Sandeul "Kecuali kau, tentunya."

Sehun memejamkan matanya, terlihat tidak percaya. Namun, tiba-tiba, suatu pemandangan tersaji di hadapannya.

Ia melihat teman-temannya, Tao, Baekhyun, Luhan, Kris, semuanya. Ia dapat melihat mereka bersenang-senang tanpa dirinya. Bahkan, Luhan tampak sama sekali tidak merindukan dirinya di sana.

'Rasanya enak sekali, tanpa Sehun disini!' kata Baekhyun

'Ya! Lama-lama aku lelah dengan bocah pembenci wortel itu,' kini Tao yang berbicara

'Ya. Aku saja kesal sekali, kenapa partnerku harus dia? Menyebalkan,'

Dan yang terakhir, adalah suara Luhan. Sehun buru-buru membuka matanya, dan pemandangan itu pun hilang. Ia dapat merasakan bahwa dadanya sangat sakit. Bukan, bukan karena Minwoo, tapi karena perkataan Luhan.

"A-Apa itu tadi?" tanya Sehun sambil menatap Youngmin "Ilusi?"

"Itu kenyataan," balas Kwangmin cuek "Youngmin-ku selalu menunjukkan kenyataan."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. Tidak, ia yakin bahwa pemandangan tadi hanyalah sebuah ilusi belaka. Tidak mungkin mereka mengatakan itu. Setidaknya, Sehun tau bahwa Baekhyun dan Tao tidak mungkin mengatakan hal seperti itu tentangnya.

Tapi tiba-tiba muncul lagi bayangan teman-temannya di EXO yang sedang bercanda tawa dengan bahagia-nya. Bayangan Luhan yang sedang mengobrol akrab dengan Kai. Bayangan Tao dan Baekhyun yang tampak sama sekali tidak kehilangan dirinya. Membuat Sehun, untuk sesaat, mempercayai bahwa itu adalah kenyataan.

"Hentikan!" bentak Sehun "Aku mohon hentikan! Hentikan menunjukkan bayangan-bayangan itu! Aku mohon..!"

Suara Sehun terdengar sangat memprihatinkan. Ia tampak benar-benar tertekan.

"Kau mau aku hentikan, eum?" tanya Youngmin "Kalau kau mau, kau harus menuruti perintahku. Perintahku adalah, kau harus masuk ke dalam perkumpulan kami, dan membantu kami melawan para makhluk bodoh itu."

"A-Apa?" Sehun terlihat tidak percaya "Tidak! Aku tidak akan mau mengkhianati teman-temanku!"

Lalu Sehun merasakan bahwa lehernya seperti tercekik oleh seseorang. Membuat wajah Sehun membiru karena kehabisan nafas. Dan, tubuh Sehun sedikit terangkat karenanya.

"Kau pikir dengan bersama kami sekarang, itu berarti kau tidak mengkhianati teman-temanmu, eh?" tanya Minwoo

Ketika Minwoo selesai bertanya, tubuh Sehun terjatuh. Membuat Sehun meringis kesakitan karenanya.

"Aku, aku tau bahwa aku berkhianat," balas Sehun pelan "Tapi, yang pasti, aku tidak mau membantu kalian untuk melawan teman-temanku! Ukh."

Donghyun tersenyum miring. Ia berjalan mendekati Sehun.

"Berani menolak, eh? Kau mau merasakan akibatnya?"

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, ia menatap Donghyun tepat pada manik matanya. Tatapannya tajam. Seperti tatapan pada seorang musuh.

"Terserah! Lebih baik aku sendiri yang menanggung akibatnya daripada teman-temanku!" balas Sehun "Kalian tau? Kalian tidak akan bisa mengalahkan teman-temanku lagi!"

Donghyun kini berjongkok, sehingga kepalanya sejajar dengan kepala Sehun. Dan Donghyun menatap Sehun sambil menunjukkan smirk-nya.

"Jadi, kau mau mengatakan kami payah, begitu?" tanya Donghyun pelan "Baiklah. Minwoo, kau bisa ambil alih."

Minwoo terkekeh senang. Ia pun berjalan mendekati Sehun. Dan akhirnya…

"ARGHH!"

-0-

DEG.

Luhan merasakan suatu perasaan tak enak yang tiba-tiba muncul di hatinya. Hatinya benar-benar tak enak sekarang. 'Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi?'

Luhan menggigit bibirnya, kebiasaannya saat bingung dan cemas. Ia benar-benar cemas. Apa yang terjadi?

Luhan merasakan bahwa sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi. Atau, sedang terjadi. Dan Luhan merasakan bahwa hal buruk itu terjadi pada orang yang ia kenal.

'Siapa?' batin Luhan

Tiba-tiba Luhan teringat akan Sehun yang kini berada di tangan musuh. Tubuh Luhan langsung menegang karenanya. 'A-Apakah… Apakah Sehun sedang mereka serang?'

Luhan mengepalkan tangannya erat. Ia benar-benar khawatir dan takut. Takut kalau para musuhnya itu menyakiti Sehun. Luhan benar-benar takut.

Karena tidak tahan, Luhan pun akhirnya berdiri dan keluar dari kamarnya. Sepi, sepi sekali. Tentu saja. Semua orang sedang tertidur karena kelelahan. Namun, Luhan hanya dapat berharap bahwa Tao belum tidur.

Tok Tok Tok

Luhan mengetuk pintu beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya menemukan sosok pria tinggi berambut pirang yang berdiri di belakang pintu itu. Pria yang dikenali sebagai Kris itu terlihat masih sangat mengantuk.

"Eh? Luhan hyung?" Kris terlihat kaget "Ada apa?"

"Eum, anu, Kris," Luhan terlihat bingung "Tao, Tao bangun, tidak?"

"Ah, Tao sedang tidur, hyung. Sepertinya ia sangat kelelahan," jelas Kris "Memang ada apa?"

"E-Entahlah…," Luhan terlihat menggigit bibirnya "Aku hanya merasakan suatu firasat buruk, itu saja."

"Firasat buruk?" Kris mengerutkan dahinya "Mungkin itu cuma firasat hyung saja."

"Ah… aku juga berharap seperti itu," kata Luhan sambil tersenyum cemas(?) "Umm, baiklah. Nanti kalau Tao sudah bangun, tolong bilang padanya, ne? Aku ingin berbicara dengannya."

"Ya, aku akan bilang padanya,"

Luhan pun menganggukan kepalanya dan akhirnya pergi dari depan kamar Kris dan Tao. Ia tidak sabar sebenarnya, untuk menceritakan tentang firasat buruk-nya ini. Tapi, ia bisa apa? Ia harus berbicara dengan siapa lagi kalau bukan dengan Tao? 'Ah.. ya! Xiumin-ge! Aku bisa berbicara dengannya,'

Luhan tersenyum senang ketika mendapat ide itu. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar ChenMin. Dan saat sampai, ia melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dia lakukan di kamar KrisTao, mengetuk pintu.

Setelah beberapa kali mengetuk pintu, akhirnya muncul lah sosok Xiumin. Ia menatap Luhan heran.

"Luhan-ah? Ada apa?" tanya Xiumin

"Umm, aku mau mengatakan sesuatu…,"

-0-

Kini Xiumin dan Luhan sedang berada di ruang tengah. Sebenarnya bisa saja mereka mengobrol di kamar ChenMin, tapi tidak. Luhan tidak ingin ada banyak orang yang mengetahui perihal firasat buruknya itu.

Xiumin terdiam sesaat setelah mendengar cerita Luhan. Luhan menggigit bibirnya –lagi- ia sangat penasaran dengan apa yang akan di katakan Xiumin.

"Lu…," Xiumin menghela nafas "Aku takut, firasatmu sama dengan firasatku dulu. Dulu, saat Chen dihasut, aku juga merasakan firasat yang sama denganmu. Aku merasakan firasat itu saat Chen tengah disakiti oleh mereka."

"Ja-Jadi, maksud gege…," Luhan terlihat panik "Sehun tengah disakiti oleh mereka?"

"Aku juga tidak tau," Xiumin terlihat berfikir "Tapi mungkin saja. Ahh, entahlah."

Luhan terlihat sangat panik. Ia sangat khawatir pada Sehun. Bagaimanapun, Luhan masih menyayangi Sehun. Walaupun Sehun tidak mau bergabung kembali, tapi perasaan Luhan tidak berubah.

Luhan dapat merasakan tangan Xiumin yang menepuk bahunya. Luhan tau, tepukan Xiumin itu bermaksud untuk menenangkan.

"Tenang saja, ne? Sehun itu namja kuat. Ia pasti tidak apa-apa," kata Xiumin "Humm, lebih baik kau kembali ke kamarmu saja. Semua orang sedang kelelahan saat ini. Pasti kau juga."

Luhan tersenyum, senyumannya sedikit dipaksakan, Xiumin tau itu. "Ne, ge. Gege kembali ke kamar duluan saja. Aku masih mau di sini."

"Baiklah. Tapi, jangan lama-lama, ya?" kata Xiumin "Aku kembali ke kamar dulu."

Xiumin melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Luhan. Sebelum benar-benar menjauh, Xiumin menengok ke belakang, memperhatikan Luhan. Ia dapat melihat Luhan tengah menunduk. Seperti menahan tangis.

-0-

Di kamar Jinyoung, tampak seorang namja berkulit seputih susu tengah berusaha untuk bangkit dari jatuhnya. Tubuhnya tidak lecet sama sekali, tidak ada darah. Namun, dilihat dari tatapan matanya, dapat terlihat kalau namja itu tengah disakiti.

"Tidak mau menyerah juga, eoh?" tanya Minwoo sambil menatap Sehun, namja itu "Lihat saja. Tubuhmu sudah sangat lemah. Sangat mudah bagi Hyunseung hyung untuk memasukkan jiwa kegelapan kedalam tubuhmu."

Sehun menatap Minwoo dengan tatapan meremehkan. Seolah tidak takut sama sekali dengan namja di hadapannya itu.

"Kau kira walaupun aku akan mati aku tetap akan menyerah dan menurut padamu?" tanya Sehun "Jangan mimpi."

Minwoo menatap tajam Sehun. Jujur saja, kesabarannya sudah habis menghadapi namja berkulit putih ini. Rasanya susah sekali. Sudah disakiti berulang-ulang tapi tetap saja tidak mau menyerah. Minwoo jadi kelelahan dibuatnya.

"Minwoo, kau sudah kelelahan?" tanya Donghyun yang daritadi hanya memperhatikan "Kalau begitu, Youngmin. Giliranmu."

Youngmin terkekeh. Akhirnya gilirannya tiba juga. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk menunjukkan ilusi-ilusi menyakitkan untuk Sehun.

Sehun menatap Youngmin yang bertukar posisi dengan Minwoo. Sehun sedikit ngeri melihat kilat licik di mata Youngmin. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa sosok Youngmin yang begitu baik padanya ternyata hanyalah topeng belaka.

Lalu, tanpa peringatan apapun, muncul bayangan-bayangan Luhan di hadapan Sehun. Luhan yang terlihat sedang bermesraan dengan namja yang ia tidak ketahui namanya. Luhan yang sedang…

"ARGH! Berhenti!" teriak Sehun. Air matanya mengalir "Berhenti, aku mohon berhenti."

Sehun terlihat meringkuk di lantai. Bayangan-bayangan tadi sukses menyakti hatinya. Rasanya bahkan jauh lebih sakit daripada saat ia tengah menghadapi siksaan Minwoo.

"Wuaah! Daebakk! Youngmin hyung benar-benar hebat!"

"Ahh, biasa saja," Youngmin terlihat tersenyum senang "Hyunseung hyung, tinggal tugasmu!"

Youngmin pun segera menggantikan posisi Hyunseung. Hyunseung berdiri di depan Sehun, seperti Youngmin tadi.

"Tenang saja, ya? Rasanya tidak menyakitkan," kata Hyunseung "Humm, 1, 2… 3!"

Tiba-tiba Sehun seperti merasakan hawa dingin menyelingkupi tubuhnya. Rasanya benar-benar dingin, dan menyeramkan. Tiba-tiba Sehun seperti merasakan kesedihan yang amat sangat. Keputus-asaan.

"A-Apa apaan..?"

SLASH

Suasana tiba-tiba hening. Sehun tidak bersuara. Begitu juga dengan yang lain. Semuanya diam. Seakan-akan tengah menunggu sesuatu terjadi.

Lalu, dengan cepat dan tanpa peringatan, Sehun berdiri. Gerakannya benar-benar cepat. Dan ia memperhatikan orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

"Hai, Wind," sapa Donghyun tenang

Sehun menatap Donghyun. Tidak ada tatapan Sehun yang lembut dan hangat. Sekarang hanya ada tatapan dinginnya.

"_Sieben _hyung," sapa Sehun "Aku sekarang sekutu-mu."

-TBC-

Gyahaha, otte? Sehun udah jadi pihak musuh sekarang~ Jangan timpuk saya plis(?)

Mian di chap ini ga bisa bales review kalian. Sebagai hadiahnya, aku kasihtau nih kekuatan member BF sama B1A4.

Sandeul: Shield

CNU: Strength

Baro: Shadows

Youngmin: Mind Controller

Kwangmin: Mind

Minwoo: Pain Controller

Gongchan: Death Rises

Jeongmin: Invisible

Hyunseung: Darkness

Last, mind to review?


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Destiny

Cast: All EXO Member

Pair: Official Pair

Summary: Takdir yang mempertemukan mereka kembali. Suatu takdir yang terulang kembali. EXO fic. KrisTao/TaoRis HunHan ChanBaek/BaekYeol SuLay ChenMin KaiDo

Disclaimer: Semua member EXO itu punya tuhan dan orangtua mereka. Tapi cerita ini berasal dari otak-ku.

-0-

"Luhan-ge, ada apa?" tanya Tao "Kata Kris-ge gege mau berbicara denganku."

"A-Ah, Tao," raut wajah panik Luhan berubah sedikit ketika melihat Tao "Du-Duduk sini, Tao-ie."

Tao pun duduk di sebelah Luhan. Tao memperhatikan wajah Luhan yang terlihat sangat khawatir+panik itu.

"Ada apa, ge? Kenapa gege kelihatan sangat… panik?"

"Sehun, Tao, Sehun," suara Luhan seperti tercekik "Aku sudah berusaha untuk menghubungkan pikiranku dengannya, agar aku bisa berkomunikasi. Tapi, tidak pernah berhasil. Ia selalu menolaknya."

"Eh? Menolaknya?" tanya Tao heran "Memang bisa?"

"Yah, secara teknik, Sehun tidak bisa melakukannya," jelas Luhan perlahan "Tapi, kalau ia sedang bersama Shield, tentu saja bisa."

"Shield? Maksudmu musuh kita?"

"Ne…," Luhan menggigit bibirnya "Shield bisa melakukan itu dengan mudah. Kekuatannya memang sangat kuat. Sekarang ia bisa menolak hubungan pikiran-ku, ternyata."

Wajah Tao langsung terlihat panik. Ia takut sesuatu terjadi pada dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

"Lalu… kita harus bagaimana, ge?" tanya Tao "Kita harus melakukan apa?"

"Meminta bantuan pada Nana..?"

"Tidak bisa…," gumam Tao "Kudengar, ia sedang menangani, ah. Entahlah. Lagipula ia sangat sulit dihubungi saat ini."

"Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Luhan "Aku takut, aku takut Sehun merasakan apa yang Chen alami dulu."

-Flashback-

"_Frost_," panggil Nana "Kau harus sabar. Tabah."

"Eh? Kenapa, Nana?" tanya Frost "Memang ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

"Yah…," Nana menghela nafas berat "_Lightning_ dihasut."

"Mwo?"

"_Lightning _dihasut, Frost. _Lighting _dihasut."

"Apa?!" Frost terlihat sangat kaget "Ke-Kenapa bisa? Kenapa?"

"Kita lengah. Sangat lengah. Ternyata saat _Lightning _pergi ke bukit belakang, ada pasukan 'sieben' yang langsung menyerangnya," kata Nana "Aigoo. Aku bingung apa yang harus dilakukan."

"A-Apakah, tubuh _Lightning_ sudah diberi jiwa kegelapan?"

"Ya, sudah. Dan _Lightning _sudah menjadi sekutu sang sieben."

-Flashback Off-

-0-

"Sehun diberikan jiwa kegelapan?" Luhan tersentak kaget "Omona!"

"Mungkin…,"

Luhan menggigit bibir-nya khawatir. Ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Sehun sekarang.

"Kalau dia diberikan jiwa kegelapan, itu berarti…, ia akan membantu 'mereka' untuk melawan kita?" tanya Luhan "Itu berarti.. ia menganggap kita musuh?"

"Te-Tentu saja," gumam Tao "Sehun bahkan mungkin tidak akan ingat dengan kita, hyung. Mungkin saja Mind Controller juga memodifikasi ingatan Sehun, sehingga Sehun mengingat kita sebagai orang yang benar-benar jahat."

Luhan menundukkan wajahnya. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan tangan. Ia sangat ingin menangis. Tapi, entah kenapa, tidak ada air mata yang keluar.

"Ke-Kenapa harus Sehun? Kenapa harus Sehun?" bisik Luhan "Kenapa tidak yang lain saja? Kenapa bukan aku? Kenapa hidup kita tidak bisa normal? Kenapa hidup kita tidak bisa seperti orang kebanyakan? Aku ingin hidup normal. Mencintai, berteman, dan hal-hal normal lainnya. Tidak seperti ini…"

Tao hanya diam. Tidak dapat membalas perkataan Luhan. Tao sendiri masih bingung. Bingung dengan takdir yang tampaknya mempermainkan mereka. Sehun sudah menolak untuk ikut EXO, karena tidak ingin bertempur. Tapi, ia malah terhasut dan masuk ke kelompok lawan. Itu sama saja, kan? Sehun juga tetap ikut bertempur.

"Tao, cuaca-nya mendung ya… eh? Luhan? Ku kira kau sudah ke atas," kata Xiumin yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruang tengah

"Ne, hyung. Akhir-akhir ini cuaca memang mendung terus," kata Tao lesu "Entahlah. Aku menganggapnya sebagai suatu pertanda, sebenarnya. Tapi.. lupakan saja."

"Pertanda apa?" tanya Xiumin penasaran "Ayolah, beritahu aku, ne?"

"Pertanda kalau pertempuran akan segera terjadi," kata Tao sambil tersenyum miris "Hhh.. entahlah. Sebaiknya jangan percaya dulu, tapi, aku juga tidak tau."

Xiumin dan Luhan langsung diam. Mereka sedikit ngeri mendengar kalau pertempuran akan segera terjadi. Masih sangat segar di ingatan mereka bagaimana pertempuran yang dulu. Bagaimana caranya mereka kalah, dan sang sieben menang. Hal yang membuat mereka harus menjalani takdir seperti itu satu kali lagi. Bahkan mungkin, kalau mereka kembali kalah, mereka akan bereinkarnasi dan menjalani takdir yang sama lagi.

Lalu, tidak lama, tiba-tiba saja semua orang seperti bangun dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Yang pertama tiba adalah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Lalu Lay dan Suho. Lalu Kai dan D.O. Lalu Xiumin dan Chen, baru setelah itu Kris.

"Loh? Kenapa kalian bisa bangun bersamaan?" tanya Xiumin heran ketika melihat teman-temannya yang berbondong-bondong datang itu "Ada sesuatu?"

"Entahlah," Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu-nya "Oh ya, aku lapar."

Baekhyun langsung memukul lengan Chanyeol pelan. Seperti tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol. 'Oh ya, aku lapar.'? Dasar happy virus.

"Kris-ge, katanya tadi sangat mengantuk," kata Tao "Kok sudah bangun?"

"Aku hanya mau bangun. Entah kenapa," balas Kris "Mungkin aku merindukan-mu."

"Yak! Jangan menebar aura lovey-dovey kalian di sini!" kata Baekhyun kesal "Oh ya, kenapa Xiumin hyung, Luhan hyung, dan Tao sudah ada di sini? Kalian sedang membicarakan sesuatu, ya?"

-0-

"Sehun, aku punya tugas untuk-mu," kata Donghyun "Kau harus mengintai ke sebelas orang ini."

Donghyun menunjukkan foto-foto Kris, Chanyeol, Suho, D.O, Kai, Tao, Baekhyun, Xiumin, Chen, Lay, dan Luhan. Mata Sehun berhenti lama pada foto Luhan, tapi, setelah itu, ia langsung menyingkirkan foto itu.

"Mengintai mereka? Untuk apa?" tanya Sehun dingin "Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena kau yang terbaik," balas Donghyun santai "Sudahlah, turuti saja perintah-ku."

"Baiklah," Sehun menganggukan kepalanya "Aku akan mengintai mereka."

Donghyun tersenyum tipis. Sedangkan Sehun tetap bertahan dengan wajah dinginnya. Sosok Sehun yang kekanakkan dan benci wortel itu telah lenyap tak berbekas. Tergantikan dengan sosok Sehun yang dingin dan tidak pernah tersenyum.

"Intai mereka sampai waktu yang akan aku tentukan nanti. Kalau sudah waktu-nya, aku akan memberitahu-mu."

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya lagi. Lalu, Donghyun menghela nafas.

"Hmm, satu orang sudah di dapatkan. Bagaimana kalau aku tambah jadi dua?"

-0-

Semua yang ada di ruang tengah terdiam ketika Luhan selesai menceritakan masalah yang tengah di hadapi. Mereka semua terdiam karena tidak tau harus mengatakan apa.

Luhan memejamkan matanya. Ia merasakan sesak dan perih yang sangat. Ia mencengkeram dadanya, berusaha mengusir rasa sesak dan perih itu.

Luhan memang belum pernah berbicara dengan Sehun. Ia bahkan belum pernah bertatapan muka langsung dengan Sehun. Ia tidak tau bagaimana sosok dari kekasihnya di masa-masa yang dulu itu. Awalnya Luhan memang bersikap seolah-olah ia tidak peduli. Tapi sekarang? Ketika Sehun sudah berada di pihak musuh, Luhan akhirnya merasakan sesak yang sangat.

"Apakah kita tidak bisa mengembalikan Sehun ke jalur yang benar?" suara Baekhyun memecahkan keheningan "Maksudku… umm, kalian tau, kan?"

"Satu-satunya cara ya menggunakan kekuatan-mu, Baekhyunnie," kata Chanyeol "Kau harus mengeluarkan jiwa kegelapan dari tubuh Sehun dan memasukkan cahaya suci kedalam tubuhnya."

"Cahaya suci?"

"Ya, cahaya suci. Cahaya yang, yah, yang biasa."

"Maksud Chanyeol hyung, cahaya yang biasa Baekhyun hyung keluarkan," kata D.O "Tapi Baekhyun hyung harus mengeluarkan cahaya itu dengan niatan untuk mengembalikan Sehun seperti sediakala."

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Mungkin memikirkan tentang cara untuk menyelamatkan Sehun. Mungkin memikirkan tentang kekuatannya. Entahlah. Luhan sebenarnya bisa saja membaca fikiran Baekhyun. Tapi sekarang pikiran semua orang seperti menari-nari di pendengaran Luhan. Tidak ada hentinya. Dan karena itu Luhan tidak bisa fokus.

"Luhan, kau sakit?" tanya Xiumin "Kau sepertinya perlu istirahat."

"Ti-Tidak perlu," jawab Luhan sambil mencoba tersenyum "Aku… hanya sedang banyak fikiran."

Xiumin menepuk punggung Luhan. Bagaimana-pun, ia sedih juga melihat dongsaengnya ini terlihat sangat letih dan sedih.

"Kau istirahat saja, Lu," kata Xiumin "Kelihatannya kau benar-benar lelah."

Luhan hanya menganggukan kepala-nya lemah. Xiumin langsung memberi pandangan aku-akan-mengantarkan-Luhan-ke-kamarnya kepada semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu. Pandangannya dibalas dengan anggukan dari orang-orang di sana.

Xiumin menemani Luhan ke kamarnya. Kamar yang kini Luhan tempati sendiri. Karena Lay sudah memutuskan untuk pindah ke kamar Suho. Untuk apalagi kalau bukan untuk menjaga hyung-nya itu?

"Lalu sekarang kita harus bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun "Kalian tau, kan. Kita tidak bisa berdiam diri tanpa melakukan apapun."

"Entahlah, aku juga bingung," gumam D.O "Ah, apakah ada yang lapar? Kurasa kita harus mengisi tenaga dulu."

"Aku! Aku lapar!" kata Chanyeol bersemangat "Ayo masak, D.O-ah! Aku sangatt lapar!"

"Kau kapan sih, tidak lapar?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menoyor kepala Chanyeol "Dan, aku juga lapar, D.O-ah."

"Kau sama saja, Baekkie!" kata Chanyeol sambil memasang wajah datarnya "Nah, D.O-ah, kau mau masak apa?"

-0-

Luhan menghela nafasnya. Sudah berkali-kali ia mencoba untuk bertelepati dengan Sehun. Tapi, tetap saja. Ia tak bisa menembus dinding pertahanan yang entah dibuat oleh siapa. Koneksi pikirannya terus ditolak. Membuat ia sangat frustasi.

'Sehun… sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan-mu?'

Luhan menenggelamkan wajah-nya di bantal. Ia tidak bisa menahan rasa panik, khawatir, dan sesak yang mendera-nya. Ah.

Tanpa Luhan sadari, ada suatu sosok yang memperhatikannya daritadi. Sosok itu memperhatikannya dari cabang pohon yang berada di dekat kamar Luhan.

'Jadi itu yang nama-nya Xi Luhan? Hmm. Cantik. Dan tampaknya ia juga menarik.' Batin sosok itu sambil menunjukkan smirk-nya.

-TBC-

Nah lo siapa tuh yang merhatiin Luhan? xD Aduh abang Luhan maap ya Sehunnya saya jadiin jahat *sungkem*

Makasih buat yang udah review kemarin: **HunHan's Wife, ayay, ayulopetyas11, VannesiaJungEXO, Shin Min Hwa, Guest, berlin, River21, Ryu, sapphire blue, aoishi, ajib4ff, desypramitha2, fujo yaoi, HaeSan, sari Nur hanifah, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, Mei, Tania3424, Arista Estiningt, kim suwa, Kadera, vickykezia23, Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic, 13ginger, BlackSky2910, Riyoung Kim, kasduu3424, tiikaaa, BabySuLayDo. **Gomawo ya udah review~ Mianhae ga bisa bales review kalian.

Last, mind to review? *bow*


End file.
